KP in Animology Soul Mates
by Aero Tendo
Summary: This is from the Animology episode. Ron gets a date with Amelia, who is his animal soul mate! How does Kim react? Read on to find out and please review! This is a good comedy story!
1. Chapter 1

KP in Animology Soul Mates 

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie.

**Chapter 1: Silver Badger dates the Pink Sloth**

_(Middleton High School)_

Kim and Ron were sitting together at lunch in their usual seats when Amelia comes up and says, "Hi Ron, can I talk to you…? Alone?" Amelia eyes Kim as if to make it blatantly obvious to Kim that she wanted to talk alone with Ron.

Kim gets the hint and says, "I'll chat with you later Ron…" She gives Amelia a distrustful look before she walks off with her plate of food.

Ron watches his friend move to a nearby table and set her food down, seemingly to watch the two of them. He turns to Amelia and says somewhat nervously, "What can I do for you Amelia?"

Amelia slides into the nearby empty seat and looks at him with those green eyes of hers before she says, "Well, I heard that you're a pink sloth and since a pink sloth is supposed to be my soul mate… Um… I was wondering if you'd mind going out on a date with me?"

Ron looks very surprised, "A date? With me? Are you sure you have the right pink sloth?"

Amelia nods and says, "Yes… you're the only pink sloth in the whole school, so there is no other."

Ron smiles and says, "Boo-yah! Being a pink sloth rules!"

Kim watches from afar with her kimmunicator pulled out and a green spike bar is going up and down on the screen as the handy device magnifies the conversation between the two so that she could hear. She normally used the feature whenever she wanted to hear a villain's plan and was too far away to hear it.

Kim's grip on the kimmunicator got just a little tighter for a few moments as she heard Amelia ask Ron out for a date.

Amelia looks at Ron and says, "Ron, focus with me for a second… about that date?"

Ron smiles and says, "Oh… oh, yeah! I'll go on a date with you!" This gets a smile from Amelia and she says, "Great, how about we go to the mall and see a movie?" Ron nods and says, "Yeah, that'd be great!"

Just then Monique walks over to where Kim is sitting, seeing that she is sitting alone without Ron. She says, "Hey Kim, what's up?"

Kim is surprised as she'd been so focused on the conversation that she didn't hear Monique approach. She turns around and tries to hide the kimmunicator as she nervously says, "H-Hi Monique! What brings you here?"

Monique isn't fooled for a second and looks over to where Ron is sitting with Amelia and then back to Kim before she slides into the nearby empty seat. She leans forward as if trying to keep from being overheard and says, "What's the deal? What are they talking about?"

Kim starts to deny that she was spying when suddenly Ron's voice came out from the kimmunicator clearly, "Sure Amelia! The 7 o'clock movie will be great!" Knowing that she is busted she pulls it out from behind her back and whispers to Monique, "Amelia just asked Ron out on a date and you know Ron…"

Monique nods knowingly as she whispers back, "He accepted." Kim just nods as Amelia's voice comes out next, "That's great, see you there my pink sloth…"

The two spying girls look at Ron's table to see Amelia stand up and blow a kiss to Ron, which makes Ron go all goofy of course and he ends up sinking into his seat a with a happy sigh.

Monique whispers, "Why on earth would a girl like Amelia be interested in Ron?" and just then she notices that Kim is clutching the kimmunicator a bit tightly before she lets out a low grr.

Before another word can be said, they quickly sit up and Kim hides the kimmunicator as Amelia starts to walk towards their table. Kim puts on a casual face and so does Monique, that is until just as Amelia walks past Kim she gives her a sly, gloating look as if to say to Kim, "He's got a soul mate and you don't" to her.

Kim shoots daggers from her eyes while Amelia has her back to her until she disappears from sight, lost to the crowd of the cafeteria.

Kim says to Monique, "Amelia is just using that Animology stuff as a reason to date Ron but I don't think he knows that he's being used like that. He'll be crushed once she dumps him after the fad is passed."

Monique looks in the direction of Amelia and nods once, "You're probably right Kim."

Just then Ron's face appears and he is excited, "Boo-yah Kim! I have a date! With a girl who's with the IN crowd! Do you know what this means Kim?"

Kim looks at him for a moment and says, "That… you'll be sitting with the cheerleaders now?"

Ron blinks as he processes that and smiles at Kim, "Naw, I'll always sit with you Kim" which makes her smile and think, "How sweet!" He says, "It means the Ron-man is going out on his first date!" Then he blinks as he thinks he said that just… a little too loudly and sees that he has the eyes of everyone close by.

Ron titters softly and says, "Nothing to see here people… move along"

Used to Ron's crazy antics, they shrug him off and move on to what they were doing before.

Ron sits down next to Kim and says excitedly, "I'm going out with Amelia to the movies at 7 tonight!"

Kim says, "What movie are you going to see at 7, Ron?" which makes him blink and then say, "I don't know what's even showing KP, but that shouldn't matter because…" She says somewhat sarcastically, "You're going on a date."

Ron smiles at Kim and says, "Yeah! Thanks KP! I knew my best friend would understand!"

Kim softly smiles at Ron and says, "Hey, that's what friends are for. Right Monique?" quickly looking to her for support.

Monique gives Kim the look that reads in girl-talk, "Don't you go dragging me into this girl." But what she says is, "Yeah Ron, just have fun and be yourself."

Ron goes into his 007 voice and says, "Ron Stoppable has arrived… Next stop is girlfriend town…"

Monique brings her hand to her head as she leans and shakes it as she thinks, "Oh Lord! He is going to go overboard with this, I can just tell!"

Kim is thinking much along the same lines at first but then another thought, though small at first starts to bug her. The thought is "Ron is going to have a girlfriend? What about us?"

Ron jumps up from his seat and says, "I've gotta go get ready for my date!" but is stopped when Kim grabs him by his shirt and says, "Calm down Ron, your date isn't for another 6 more hours and you still have school!"

Ron chuckles softly, "You're right KP, but now I'm so psyched! I can't wait until school ends!"

Both Kim and Monique look at each other with doubt written on their face about Ron being able to pull this first date off by himself.

_(At the end of school)_

Kim and Monique were at Kim's locker, waiting for Ron to show up so that they all could walk together and the two of them had agreed earlier after lunch that they were going to help Ron with his date.

Kim was resting her back against the locker with her schoolbooks in her arms with Monique to her side and she says, "Kim, if you have any reason to doubt Amelia's intentions then you really should tell Ron."

Kim sighs and says, "I can't do that to him Monique. You saw how excited he was about his date and he's never been able to get one before now, so if I tell him what I suspect about her he'll just think I'm being jealous and go anyway."

Monique crosses her arms and says, "I'm not so sure that he'd be so far off from the truth Kim."

Kim's eyes widen and she says, "What is that supposed to mean, Monique?"

Monique can't help a small smile as she says, "I saw you back in the cafeteria girl, you were pretty uptight about your Ron getting a date, almost like it was you who wanted to be dating him."

Kim looks shocked and says, "Oh so not the case! I was just angry that Amelia is going to hurt Ron because of this Animology stuff!"

Monique shakes her head, "That's not how it looked to me. It sure looked like you were jellin' to me girlfriend."

Kim's expression becomes even more shocked for a second before she looks upset and says, "I am NOT jellin' over Ron! He's my best friend and to even think of Ron like that is… too weird."

Monique mmmm-hmmms and says, "Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself Kim?"

Before Kim can dwell on that question Ron comes up to the locker and says, "Hey KP! Monique! I'm here!"

Kim and Monique greet Ron back and they all leave the school. Once they are out of the school, Ron shouts, "Boo-yah! In just a few hours I'll be going on a date with Amelia!"

Kim is getting a bit irritated by now and says, "Ron, amp down!"

Monique says, "Ron, so tell us… what are you going to do for your big first date?"

Ron takes a moment to ponder Monique's question before he starts to panic, "I don't know! I don't have a plan! What do girls like to do on a date!" Ron turns to Kim and says, "Help me Kim!"

Kim looks uncomfortable but she knows she can't resist a call for help, especially one from one of her oldest and closest friends. She sighs for a moment and says, "Ok Ron, we'll help you with your date."

Monique remembers that they were going to help Ron from behind the scenes, but it sounded like they were about to take a more active role now. She says, "We?" to Kim in a low whisper, which gets a quick look from Kim that, says, "Please?"

Monique shakes her head, knowing that she was going to probably regret this but she nods a "Yes" to Kim and she flashes a smile to her friend.

Kim says to Ron, "Well Ron if we're going to get you ready for your movie date we should head to your house first and get you dressed properly."

Ron seems confused and says, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" still in his red shirt with white bands around the neck, sleeves and the bottom of his shirt. He is also wearing his usual pants.

Monique waves a hand in the air and says, "He's your best friend, there's no way I'm touching that one Kim."

Ron still looks confused while Kim says as she tries get her foot out of her mouth, "Well Ron… I just think you should look a little bit nicer if you really want to impress her."

Ron smiles at both Kim and Monique before he says, "Thanks guys! I don't know what I would have done without you!"

The three of them hurry on to Ron's house where the girls spend an hour going through Ron's clothes in an attempt to pick out something nice for a movie date. After all that time some decent clothes are picked out and both Kim and Monique go downstairs to get something to drink from the kitchen while Ron takes a quick shower.

**AN:** Coming up next! Ron's first date! How does Kim handle her friend dating Amelia? What does Monique do? Who else is going to show up? I bet you readers can guess though. Kudos to you if you can get it right!


	2. Chapter 2

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie.

**Chapter 2: Ron's Date with Amelia Begins**

_(Middleton Mall: Outside the Movies)_

Kim and Monique are standing outside some distance from the movie theater while Ron waits for his date to show up. Kim has her Kimmunicator out in one hand with Ron wearing an earpiece in his ear that they got from Wade to be almost unnoticeable as a way of communicating with each other on missions. She can hear everything that is said to Ron as well as be able to talk to him in case he needed any advice while on his first date or at least that what was the plan.

Kim was gripping her Kimmunicator a little tightly as she watched Ron from her hidden spot with Monique even as Monique noticed the tight grip and smiled a little as she thought, "Kim, you are so jellin' whether you want to admit it or not."

Ten minutes before movie time, Amelia shows up and she is dressed quite nicely, too nicely in Kim's book for a simple movie date even though Monique and her had dressed up Ron for his first date as well.

Amelia smiles as she walks up to Ron and says, "Hello my Pink Sloth, are you ready for our movie date?" She comes right up to his side and hooks her arm into his before leaning to give him a peck on the cheek.

Ron is surprised by the peck on the cheek and blushes as his eyes go a little dazed-like. None of this was missed by Kim and Monique who were still in hiding not too far away. Wade had even hacked into the security cameras of the mall and a clear picture of Ron and Amelia was being transmitted to Kim's Kimmunicator.

Amelia says, "So, hon did you pick out a movie for us to go see?" as she leans up against his side which causes Ron to snap out of his daze and look really nervous before he says, "Um... there isn't much showing at this hour except the Legend of Zorro. Do you want to see that?"

Amelia smiles warmly at Ron and says, "Yes, that sounds fine with me." She looks around, as if expecting something before she then says, "Kim's not around is she?"

Ron stutters for a second as he says, "Kim? D-don't be silly! I-I can handle a simple date..." which gets another smile from Amelia before she says, "Good, because I don't want her to try to ruin our little date."

Ron blinks at that and gains some his brain cells back at the thought of Kim ruining his date and he says, "Kim is my best friend since Pre-K and I know Kim wouldn't do anything to ruin our date. She knows how important this is to me!"

Monique smiles and whispers, "You tell him boy..." even as Kim's expression softens at his defense of her before her face changes into one of uncertainty and sadness for a few seconds as she thinks about Ron dating Amelia.

Kim quickly makes her face neutral as she realizes that Monique is starting to look her way, not realizing that Monique had already caught her.

Amelia's voice comes from the Kimmunicator and they hear her says, "Good, because I think that she doesn't approve of us dating because of the animology thing. Personally though, I think she is letting a good thing slip from her fingers..." As she says the last thing, she brings her hand up and traces a finger down Ron's cheek, which shows on the Kimmunicator and from their vantage point.

Kim grrrrs softly at that before she quickly quits but her grip remains ever tight, with her knuckles almost white from Amelia's words.

Monique shakes her head as she watches Kim and then Ron on the screen before she whispers to Kim, "Kim... I think he needs some advice." Pointing at Ron, as he seems so nervous that he is speechless before Amelia.

Kim looks at the screen where Amelia has traced her finger down to Ron's chin and started to trace downwards. She looks at Monique before she says, "Ron, go get into the theater! The movie is going to start any minute!" She says it a little louder and harsher than she intended but her message got across to him since it snaps Ron out of it and he steps back with his cheeks flushed.

Ron says nervously, "Uh... Heh... Um... The movie, y'know... it is going to be...starting... yeah, starting soon. We should get in... um.. Before all the seats are taken, yeah... that's right."

Kim slaps a hand over her face as that could have gone smoother but Kim and Monique are surprised when Amelia giggles and says, "All right... then lets go in Mr. Smooth." before she turns and they walk to the theater booth where Ron buys two tickets to Legend of Zorro from Zita.

Amelia never lets go of Ron even as Zita pushes a button in her booth and says as she eyes the closeness of Amelia and Ron, wondering why she was all over him like that, "Thank you, and enjoy the movie."

Zita adds in her thoughts, "Don't enjoy it TOO much Ron." feeling a small pang of jealousy before a thought comes to her and she wonders where Kim is. Her question is answered as only a minute later, Kim and Monique show up at the booth with Kim looking a little less than her usual happy, calm self.

Zita says, "What movie do you two want to see?" to the two before her. Monique says, "The Legend of Zorro." while eyeing Kim who has her Kimmunicator in her hand with a earpiece on to hear whatever is going on with Ron quietly.

Zita nods and thinks, "I wonder if they're here to help Ron discreetly or spy on him?" After seeing the way Amelia was all over Ron, she hopes that they're there to break them up as her feelings of jealousy grow a bit more.

Zita pushes a button after Kim slams the money down a little harder than necessary and says with practice, "Thank you, and enjoy your movie." She watches Kim pull Monique just as she grabs the tickets from the dispenser and makes a mental note to check out what is happening in the theater during her break that was coming up.

Kim and Monique walk in and see Ron with Amelia still having her arm in his, only she seems to be cuddling up quite closely while they stand in line for refreshments. Kim frowns and manages to refrain from letting a growl escape her lips. Monique crosses her arms, as she wasn't too happy herself with the way Amelia was all over Ron for a first date.

Kim says, "Come on Monique, let's get in line." before she is grabbed by Monique. She looks at Monique in surprise until Monique says, "Hold on girl, if we get in line. Amelia might see us and then Ron's first date might be ruined."

Kim looks at Monique as if she wants to say something, but instead she eases up and says, "You're right, let's go on ahead instead and try to find a good place to sit where we won't be noticed."

Monique nods and the two of them walk ahead, handing their tickets to the ticket girl who tears it up in half and says, "Down to your left, number 5 on the right side."

Monique says, "Hey Kim, do you have another earpiece?" Kim nods and pushes a button on the Kimmunicator where a wireless earpiece pops out of the side and she hands it to her, allowing Monique to hear what Kim is hearing as well in privacy since the movie would be starting soon and it was going to become very noisy and trying to hear Ron with the tiny Kimmunicator speaker would have been foolish.

Kim is listening when Wade face appears and says, "Hey Kim, there's no security camera inside the movie area so I can't hack into anything but I Ron is still at the refreshment area and there is a security camera there. I have already hacked into it. Want me to forward the picture?"

Kim leans close to the built-in cam and says, "Show it, Wade!" giving him a scary look. He quickly says, "Streaming now..." and quickly disappears to have his image replaced by a color image of Ron and Amelia just one person away from the counter.

Both Kim and Monique can hear Amelia say with a soft purring in her voice, "You know Ron, I never noticed just how delightful you smell... just like animology said my soul mate is supposed to smell." She is still very close to him and Ron looks very nervous and red-cheeked while Amelia runs her finger downward along his cheekbone.

If this had been an anime, Kim would be radiating fire around her body. Instead, she just grips her Kimmunicator so tightly that it seemed as if it might break in her hands but Wade had built a tough device, able to withstand all but the most brutal of treatments.

Kim didn't know what to do, she wanted to run out and push Amelia away and tell her to back off from Ron before she hurt him on one level. On another level Kim, she knew that this date was a very important thing to Ron and as his best friend since Pre-K, she couldn't do anything like that because it'd hurt him and he might not ever speak to her again, and that was just something she couldn't live with. She didn't know why she was acting like this, after all this was Ron. It wasn't like he was a boy, he was just... Ron.

Monique saw all the frustration, anger and jealousy coming from Kim and wondered if Kim could pull this off without beating up Amelia for trying to take Ron away from her before the date was over.

Finally the people in front of Ron and Amelia get their order and walk off, leaving Ron and Amelia to approach the counter. Amelia becomes distracted with ordering and Ron gets a break from all the heavy attention, at least until their order comes and it is time to walk off with their snacks.

Ron carries all of his and Amelia's snackage like a gentleman and earns a kiss on the cheek, close to the lips from Amelia, which makes Kim emit a low growl that is heard by Monique.

Monique wasn't happy either as she thought Amelia was playing it way too loose and friendly with someone who was supposed to be on the very bottom of the food chain at the school. Even if Ron was her soulmate, she thought Amelia was acting way too friendly for a first date. Anyone watching would think that Amelia already considered Ron her steady boyfriend.

Ron heard the low growl from Kim since Kim had hers on to be able to offer advice to Ron at a moment's notice. He wondered if he did something wrong but he couldn't exactly say anything without arousing her suspicion.

Ron carries their snacks towards the theater and Amelia hands the ticket person their tickets. Ron wondered if he did something wrong when he heard the low growl before his attention was directed to Amelia as she guided him into the mildly dark theater since the movie had not started yet. As soon as he realized that she was directing him towards the rear he stops and says, "Hey Amelia, I don't like to sit in the back. It is always harder to see he movie with so many people in the way."

Amelia grins at him and says, "But Ronnie-poo, I like sitting in the back. You can see the whole screen without craning your neck." She tugs at his arm and even though he resists, it was hard to because of all the snacks he was carrying. To stop completely, he would have had to let something fall from his over-burdened arms.

Amelia says, "Come on, just for me... sit with me in the back of the theater just this once?" She tugs him through the seats and says, "Come on Ron, just sit back here with me and I'll make sure you enjoy the movie."

Both Kim and Monique could NOT believe Amelia said that and while Monique was not sure if Ron understood what Amelia just said, Kim was quite certain since she'd known Ron for nearly all her life that Ron would not clearly understand what Amelia meant.

Kim guessed that Ron would think Amelia meant she'd give him some of her snacks that he was carrying as he usually wasn't the most focused guy in the world. She grabs the earpiece out and closes it tightly in her hand, almost crushing it as she closed her eyes, trying not to let out any sound that would give away her position.

Monique didn't blame how Kim was feeling. She could understand as she had lost a close friend of her own before moving to Middleton to another conniving one. It had hurt her deeply when it had happened and the two of them were her two closest friends since having moved to Middleton. She didn't want what happened to her to happen to them.

Meanwhile Zita looked at the clock in her station and noticed that her break would come on shortly after the movie started. She thought, "Well, at least I'll be able to check on Ron without being noticed because of the dark theater. I'm sure Kim is already watching Ron but I still want to check for myself."

A short while later, the movie previews start with Ron eating some of his popcorn, which sits on his lap, and sipping some of his soda in his left hand with Amelia sitting to his right. Amelia leans close and rests her shoulder against Ron who tosses some popcorn into the air and catches it in his mouth, not even noticing that she is now leaning against him.

Kim is staring from a nearby row and her face was showing that she was not happy at all, even Monique who had been dragged in was not happy because she thought that Amelia might be trying to worm her way in between Kim and Ron's friendship.

Monique didn't like the thought of such two good friends like Kim and Ron getting hurt because of what Amelia might do. She made a silent promise to do whatever she could to help Kim and Ron stay as friends.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I know this is a long over-due update but at least here it is:) I can already guess what a lot of you are thinking about Amelia, and well to that all I can say is... "Tell me what you think!" That's right, I don't want to guess what you're thinking. I want to hear about it and don't be shy! As for Ron, yeah... I know how believable that is, but remember he so totally missed all the other signals from girls on the show that she liked him so why not be clueless about this? And as for Kim and Monique... heh-heh, you'll just have to wait and see what happens. For my fans of my other stories, don't worry! I will get back to them, including Ron Stopped very soon:) 

Cool: I'm glad that you liked Monique. Stay tuned, she's not out of this by a long shot! GRIN

Babycakeswanigan: Here's the chapter update, so enjoy!

qtpie235: You'll just have to see what Amelia does to Ron! As for Kim jellin' yeah... she is at that. LOL

Momike: What do you think of this chapter? I'd be more worried about Kim, Monique and Zita messing up Ron's date than Ron, but then knowing Ron... he probably doesn't need any help does he?

Drakken's woman: I think it is more like Amelia got Ron, but I'm glad you're happy. Just wait until you see what I have got planned for the NEXT chapter! Drakken-like laugh: Bwhahahahahahaha! (sorry)


	3. Chapter 3

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie.

**Chapter 3: The Movie Battle**

_(At Middleton Theater in the movie Legend of Zorro)_

The movie was just starting while Amelia rested her head upon Ron's shoulder with a soft sigh. She could feel his warmth and smell him, like a soft and wonderful scent that was all his own. Amelia didn't know that Kim and Monique were watching from nearby or that if stares had been one of Drakken's deathrays, she would have been blasted so much that she would have been nothing more than a pile of black, smoldering ashes.

Ron tossed some popcorn into the air and caught a kernel into his mouth while a few landed down on his shirt. He then picks up his soda and sips on it while Amelia smiles as she picks up some of the popcorn from his shirt and eats it.

Some popcorn misses Ron's face when he resumes tossing some into the air and tumbles down his shirt until one kernel lands on his lap. Amelia doesn't do anything at first once she notices where the kernel had landed. She looks at Ron's face as he just happens to innocently eat some more popcorn and watch the movie.

Meanwhile from where Kim and Monique were sitting, they could see that Amelia was enjoying herself as she leaned against Ron. Monique whispers to Kim, "Is Ron usually like this when he goes to he movies?" Kim whispers back, "Yes, although he seems to be doing better than he normally does when he's eating popcorn." Her eyes were staring hard as if they could pierce through the darkness and flickering light to let her see even better and perhaps vaporize Amelia for the way she was acting.

Monique whispers, "I wish we had some infrared goggles or something so that I could see better. Are you sure you don't want to move closer to get a better view?"

Kim shakes her head and says, "No, Amelia might spot us if we get any closer." She then says, "But I just thought of something that might help us." She pulls out a pair of glasses from her pocket and says, "Full spectrometer glasses, they'll let me see them better."

Kim puts on her glasses and taps a button on the side to activate it, and once the little flexi-like analyzer moves forward from the front of her glasses it begins to send data back to Kim's eyes. She adjusts some controls until it has zeroed in on Amelia and Ron, eliminating the rest of the bodies between her and Ron into see-thru bodies in her glasses.

The glasses show Ron as a kind of dark-red with small yellow spots all over him, obviously the kernels of popcorn that missed his mouth. She resists an urge to growl as she sees Ameila's bright red form leaning so closely to Ron.

Monique says, "Hey, can I try them Kim?" She waits until Kim nods before she takes them and puts them on to look at them and just as it focuses on them once more, she sees Amelia's bright form start to sneak a hand downward towards Ron's lap and she thinks, "Oh no, she wouldn't!" She then realizes that it was a lucky thing that Kim wasn't seeing this or Kim might be putting the smack-down on Amelia if she did what Amelia looked like she might be about to do.

Just then Zita enters the movie and walks down the aisle, not seeing where Kim and Monique were but then she was looking for Ron. She finds them easily enough with Ron's tossing of the popcorn noticeable in the dancing light created by the projector.

Amelia was just putting her hand on Ron's lap and sliding her hand up towards where the popcorn was when Zita says, "Hi Ron" and from her vantage point, she could see what Amelia was doing.

Amelia gives Zita an angry stare as if saying to her, "How dare you interrupt my date with Ron!" with her eyes.

Zita smiles as she looks right back unflinchingly as if saying right back, "Bring it on girl!" which gets a sharp narrowing of Amelia's eyes as if saying in response, "Believe me, I will!"

Ron says, "Hey Zita, you know Amelia don't you? She's my date!" He says that last part a little excitedly and smiles at Zita.

Zita says, "Hey, that's cool Ron. How's the movie?" When Ron looks back at the screen he says, "There's lots of cool stuff going on! I just love the sword fighting!" Zita glares at Amelia who glares right back at her before both of them snap into smiling faces when Ron's eyes move off the screen and he says, "Want to join us Zita?"

Amelia says, "I'm sure Zita has better things to do than to join us..." She looks hard at Zita as she finishes with, "Don't you?"

Zita shakes her head and says, "Actually, I can't think of anyplace where I'd rather be right now." She moves in to sit in the empty seat on the other side of Ron and the two girls glare at each other while Ron returns his attention to the movie.

Meanwhile during all of this Monique watched all of this and both Kim and Monique heard the entire thing through Ron's earpiece.

Monique was silently thinking, "Thank god for Zita, for a minute I thought Amelia was going to grope Ron and that might have made Kim start a scene here." She glances over at Kim and the glasses showed Kim's body temperature, which was starting to cool ever so slightly with Kim's puzzlement.

Kim didn't quite know what to make of the new development with Zita entering the picture but at least Amelia seemed to be less lovey-dovey to her Ron and as long as Zita didn't make any moves she guessed that she would be ok.

Monique decides to help Zita by whispering into Ron's earpiece through the link that the three of them shared, "Hey Ron, are you going to leave Zita without some snacks? Offer her something!" Hoping that Amelia would be further discouraged from trying to grab at Ron again.

Kim gives Monique a questioning look before she looks at the trio sitting together and sees that Ron apparently decided to do take Monique's advice for he turned to Zita and offered her some of his popcorn to which she graciously accepted. She could see that Amelia did not look happy having to share what she considered 'their' popcorn with another girl, even if it was only just one of Ron's female friends who didn't seem to have any interest in him beyond being his friend.

After a while Amelia decides to treat things as if Zita wasn't there and wraps her arm around his, pulling Ron towards her seat some which makes Kim from where she was sitting whisper very softly with venom in her voice, "Let go of Ron you hussy!" and even though Monique couldn't hear it, she could guess what was said by the way Kim's lips moved.

Kim whispers to Monique, "Let me have the glasses back Monique, I want to see what Ron and that hussy are up to." Monique heard the edge in Kim's voice and takes it off with a soft sigh before she hands it to Kim.

Kim puts on the glasses and zeros in on Amelia, Ron and Zita's seats where she could see by body temp that Amelia's was quite warm while Ron's was warming up as he blushed from the way Amelia was keeping Ron close and pressing his elbow and some of his arm into her chest.

Monique could see Kim leaning forward in her seat with her hands upon the back of the seat in front of her and to her, it looked as if Kim was a Tigress ready to pounce something. She grabs Kim by the shoulder and whispers to Kim, "Stop that Kim, you're going to get noticed for sure if you keep that up."

Kim gives Monique a hard look which was muted by the fact that her glasses covered her eyes but the message was clear, "I don't care!" before Kim takes a deep breath and exhales it slowly. Kim slowly sits back just as Zita grabs Ron's other arm and says, "Hey Ron, you should really sit up straight. You shouldn't lean into Amelia, I'm sure that someone won't appreciate that."

Ron looks confused as he feels himself being tugged in two directions. He looks to the left, then to the right before trying to tug his arms free even as he says nervously, "Um… maybe you're right Zita." He tries to sit up more in his seat and succeeds for a moment before Amelia tugs Ron's arm, causing him to slide towards her seat some, which is quickly countered by Zita pulling Ron back upright.

Ron sees on the screen the boy saying something to the bad guy about Zorro just moments before a window gets smashed, and he says, "Boo-yah! That was radical!" in his usual loss of focus way.

Amelia stops tugging on Ron's arm before she looks at the screen to see what Ron is going on about while Zita glares at Amelia as she thinks, "There is no way I'm letting Amelia take advantage of Ron. I can tell he's not even anywhere **near** the same track she's on."

Zita had to admire one thing about Ron, and that was his ability to be so child-like that it was hard to really hate him or stay mad at him. It was akin to trying to stay upset at an adorable puppy or sweet child.

Zita knew she was only friends with Kim and Ron, but she didn't like the way Amelia was clearly trying to get Ron. She had come in here merely to check up on Ron, not to end up sitting with them but things didn't always go like the way one planned.

Amelia looks at Zita with a harsh glare before she moves closer to Ron as if to claim him which gets a glare from Zita telling Amelia that Ron isn't hers to claim. Meanwhile Ron is completely oblivious to this as he watches the movie and sips some of his soda.

Not too far away, Kim and Monique are watching the scene between Amelia and Zita as it unfolds and because of the way Amelia and Zita were giving each other such harsh glares, it made Kim become anxious as she wondered just what was going on. Monique sighs softly as she wonders if Kim is going to be like this the whole movie.

Ron starts to toss his popcorn into the air again, catching some and missing a few as they bounce off his face and it either falls to the floor or randomly lands about him somewhere.

Amelia leans to Ron's ear, not knowing that Kim and Monique had given Ron an earpiece and with the low lighting in the theater, there was no way for her to even notice such a tiny device. She whispers, "Hey Ron… why don't we move so Zita can enjoy the movie by herself." She then softly blows into his ear playfully as she runs a finger up and down over his chest, flicking a finger over a fallen kernel causing it to fly right at Zita's face and making it bonk her right on the nose which gets a harsh look from her for it.

Ron whispers back to Amelia just loudly enough for even Zita to hear, "But the movie's going good! I don't wanna move right now!" while still keeping his eyes glued to the screen in front of him.

Amelia whispers, "But Ron… this is our date and it hardly feels like one with her next to us. Besides… I want to make sure your movie date with me is very… memorable." as she slides her finger up and down his chest again, lightly tracing a finger in a circle over his heart before Zita reaches out and smacks it before Amelia can flick another kernel at her face which was close to her finger. She glares at Zita as if saying, "Back off!"

When Kim and Monique both heard Amelia's words, especially the intent behind the last word, they BOTH wanted to go down there and knock some sense into her. Still, they stayed silent, waiting for Ron's response, which would seal his fate and how long he would have to possibly live.

Zita had overheard part of Amelia's words but because the movie was noisy at times, she couldn't catch all of it but she did catch the end part and saw Amelia starting to move her hand back over Ron's chest in a downward way. She thinks, "Oh no she won't! Not with Ron!" and quickly grabs the hand before it gets as far as the tummy, which is ironically right over the popcorn, bucket in Ron's lap.

Ron whispers, "This is an awesome movie Amelia, I'm going to remember going on a date with you! You're my first date and my animology match! How could things get any better?"

Ron then looks down as he sees the hands of the girls struggling over his popcorn and he says, "Ladies! Ladies! There's plenty of popcorn to go around, no need to fight over it!" and lifts it up so that the popcorn bucket touches their hands so that the struggling stops.

Kim growls over what Ron said and grips the seat in front of her so tightly that it begins to tear in her hands. She thinks, "I know this is Ron's first-ever date… I made a promise not to jump down and interfere… he's my best friend…I've known him since Pre-K… He's always been there for me… I won't… I can't… ruin this date for him… he would never forgive me…" She closes her eyes tight as she tries to resist the urge to go down and strangle someone.

Amelia whispers, "Come on Ron… let's lose your friend and I'll make sure your date is one you'll never forget… Trust me on this." She then picks up a kernel and eats it, waiting on Ron's response.

Ron whispers, "And miss the end of the movie? Uh-uh! I want to see how this badical movie ends!"

Ron's words make Amelia frown and make Zita, Kim and Monique all smile, thinking in almost in sync "That's the ticket Ron!"

Amelia finally gives up trying to do anything with Zita there and knows when a guy is too distracted to even think about what she wants. She sits back in her seat in a huff, which makes Zita grin and from their seats, Kim and Monique whisper to each other, "YES!" and they high five each other quickly.

Amelia however wasn't done yet, she knew that there'd be more chances outside of the theater and away from…certain distractions." She looks at Zita with those last words with a hard look that reads, "I hate you!"

Zita just gives Amelia a triumphant look that reads, "So what! Hate me all you like, but I won!" She then watches as Amelia sits back in her seat, with her arms crossed and gives a curious look to Ron, wondering if he really was so dense as not to have noticed what was going on in front of him. She notices the way he seems so absorbed in the movie in front of him that she is given little doubt as to where his main focus was. She sits back, relaxing now as the 'threat' of Amelia was now passed and enjoys what remains of the movie.

Kim continues to watch over Ron even as Monique sits back to watch the movie, knowing that Kim will be watching in case Amelia changes her mind and tries anything but she doubted that Amelia would be trying anything until after the movies.

Kim tilts her head and wonders about Ron, wondering just how far she'll let things go before she is forced to step in and hopes that she doesn't have to because the way she was feeling. A feeling that she wasn't sure she wanted to admit to anyone, even Monique was her jealousy and anger over seeing Amelia be so very forward to her Ron. She was afraid that she might do something in a fit of anger to Amelia that might make Ron hate her and that was something she wasn't sure she could handle.

* * *

**AN:** Well, looks like Ron and his date get to live a bit longer. Lol! Anyway, what do you all think of Amelia? I bet you can all tell that this is going to be one TENSE date for Kim! What do you think will happen when the movie is over? Will Kim and Monique be able to restrain themselves? Will Zita leave things as they are by leaving them alone? PS> Rufus is not with Ron, he's home because of the date. listened to Come On, Come On as he wrote this chapter 

Ace Ian Combat: I hope you enjoyed this update! Trust me, this story isn't over yet!

qtpie235: Of course Amelia is rushing things, but then this story wouldn't be half as good if there wasn't some kinda conflict! lol!

Cool: I'll try to get those words in the next chapter... Maybe. Lol! You'll just have to wait to see what happens next!

Jasminevr: I'm sure Kim feels the same as you at this point. (Amelia walks in and says: "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful and like Ron" She walks out then.)

thsunami: Nice guesses, keep watching for the answer! Thanks for the cool review though!

Kasandra: Here's my update and don't worry... If Ron needs rescuing, he'll get it whether he wants it or not! lol!

John Steppenwolf: Hey even friends can harbor some feelings towards their friends. I'm sure that even as a friend, she would not want anything to happen to Ron and with Kim and Monique showing up... she'd be stupid not to think something big was going down. As for Monique, you're right so far... will it continue though? hmmms, food for thought. Thanks for the nice and thoughtful review. I hope you'll review again.

Harufu: Since this is the beginning, of course there will be a lot unsaid and stuff. Just keep an eye out and I'll be sure to surprise you. Thanks for compliment about it being from me.

surforst: You've raised some good points in your review and as for the writing tips... I do that on purpose so as to keep it straight in my head who is saying what. Still, I'll try it your way in a different story. I don't want to throw everyone off track with a sudden change in writing style in a story.

SM: Thanks for the nice review. I know Amelia is a well overlooked KP character. I watch KP every time it comes on so I'd like to think I have a good handle on them.

momike: Yeah, he is a lucky guy, in more ways than one... (lucky to still be alive at this point in the date for one) Thanks for the cool review though.

Matt: What happens with Ron and Amelia is yet to be discovered... heh, don't worry though, Amelia's reasons are for more than animology, that is for certain.

AN2: Thanks for everyone who's read this and helped to make this a fun story to write with all your reviews. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie.

**Chapter 4: Silver Badger(Amelia) vs. Blue Fox(Kim) over the Pink Sloth(Ron)**

Ron, Amelia and Zita all walk out of the theater with Kim and Monique not too far behind them in the crowd.

Kim and Monique were still trailing Ron to make sure that Amelia didn't try anything outside the theater that wasn't... appropriate for a first date, like she had in the theater.

Monique was keeping anything away from Kim's hands after she'd seen what Kim had done to he seat in front of her and wondered how long it would take for the theater to reupholster the top of the seat which looked like it had been mauled by an angry pitbull. She didn't know what to do with Kim other than try to keep her from seeing too much more of what Amelia was trying to do with Ron oblivious to what she was doing.

As Zita walked alongside Ron and Amelia, she wondered for a second if Kim and Zita were following before she caught their reflection by the snack counter for a second. She saw Kim's face only for a second and it did NOT look like a happy one. She wondered just how much Kim saw in the dark theater but given the way Amelia had been acting towards Ron, she didn't have any reason to wonder why Kim was so upset.

Kim was trying to fight this growing urge to go up to Amelia and tell her to keep her hands off of Ron with a growing dark urge that was sincerely hoping for Amelia to say no so that she could, as Monique would say, "Go all Kung Fu" on Amelia to teach her some manners. She knew she kidding herself about the manners part, she just wanted to hurt Amelia for trying to do something with her Ron. It didn't help with the way that every time she could see Amelia through the crowd of people that was starting to thin out now as they went to restrooms or out of the theater.

Amelia cast angry glances at Zita every so often but it didn't deter her to try to get close as she could to Ron. She was determined to make Ron hers, despite any outside interference from others. She grabbed one of Ron's hands since the two girls were each on one side of Ron and pulled him close enough to press arm against her chest.

Ron looked nervous at the way Amelia was holding his hand and blushed at the way his arm was pressed between her... he was starting to feel a strange feeling at his nose as if he was going to get a nosebleed or something. He glanced at Zita and who leaned up against his other shoulder and wondered what was going on. It was at this point he was hoping for some whispered advice but since he wasn't getting any, he decided the best thing to do was go to the restroom where the girls couldn't follow. He looks forward and steers towards the restroom with Amelia reaching behind his back and yanking on Zita's hair.

When Zita looked at Amelia, they were casting daggers at each other behind Ron's back as Zita did not like having her hair pulled. Amelia mouthed, "Stay away from my Ron!" with Monique and Kim seeing what Amelia mouthed.

Zita glared at Amelia and mouthed, "He's not yours Amelia, he is a person, not property!" This gets Amelia so angry that she is shooting more daggers at her before she tries to reach out and hurt Zita again. Both of them are so intent on each other that they don't notice Ron's pace slowing down as he approaches the bathrooms.

Ron says, "Um girls, I need to go to the bathroom... all that soda is really getting to me." He looks to Amelia who pulls back with a smile quickly put onto her face and she says sweetly, "I understand, go ahead and take your time. I'll be waiting for you out here ok Ron-stud?"

Zita glares at Amelia before Ron turns his head her way and she quickly puts on her own fake smile. She says, "Yeah, don't worry about us. We'll just do some girl-talk while you're away."

Ron looks confused as his best friend was a girl and she would talk to him about almost anything, which included some girl talk but he was wise enough not to press the issue as he knew some things were best left to be said to other girls. He says, "Um, Ok... well... I'll be in here... yeah... taking care of business... I don't know how long I'll be, um, yeah... I'll be out soon." He points at the bathroom before he quickly dashes off as the girls were giving him a weird vibe.

Zita says, "Just what did you think you were doing in the theater Amelia? You do realize this is still a public place right?"

Amelia glares at Zita and says, "What business is it of yours anyway about what my soulmate and I do anyway?"

The two girls stare hard at each other while Monique says into the mic, "Ron, are you there?"

Ron wasn't going at the moment, but he was holding a tissue up to his as a few drops of blood dripped from it. He says in a stuffy-nose sort of way, "Yeah, I'm here... I thought you guys were supposed to give me advice? What happened?"

Kim was staring at Amelia and Zita arguing about what was and was not proper in a theater before she hears Ron's words and Monique says, "Sorry Ron, we couldn't see you too well in the crowd. What'd we miss?"

Ron says, "The girls got all weird on me and Amelia took my hand in hers before she pulled me so close that I could..." He trails off and wonders if admitting that would be the best thing to do to girls. He didn't want to upset them. However, he didn't know that Kim and Monique could easily guess what he'd been leading to and Kim was suppressing a growl as she clenched her hands tightly.

Monique says, "We understand Ron, it sounds like she was trying to get your attention by flirting with you in a provocative way."

Ron's eyes widen up a little before he says, "You mean Amelia like-like's me and not just because of the animology stuff?"

Monique looks in Kim's direction, as the arguing by Zita and Amelia grow louder, easily loud enough for them to pick up what they're saying without any enhancement. It seems like Kim did not like what was being said and with her focus on Ron, she didn't know all of what was being said.

Monique says into the mic, "I don't know Ron, if she like-like's you or something else entirely. Time will tell though." She wasn't convinced that Amelia was thinking of Ron's best interest but rather something else entirely but she wasn't about to tell him that and hurt his feelings and wreck his very first date.

Monique looks at Kim and wonders if that was the destiny of Ron's date anyway given the way hostile vibes that she was putting out just by listening to what Amelia and Zita were talking about. She then says into the mic, "Hey Ron, why do you sound stuffed? Are you ok?"

This grabs a little bit of Kim's attention as she didn't anything or anyone to harm Ron and she was wondering if Ron was hurting. While Kim's attention was diverted, the manager of the theater and Zita's boss walks up to the two arguing girls.

Ron says, "Oh, I've got a little bit of a bloody nose from something but I'm ok."

Monique says into the mic, "Well, just tilt your head back a little while applying some pressure and that should help with your bloody nose." She hears Ron thank her while Kim says into the mic on her end as she switches from the amplification of the two girls arguing to Monique and Ron's conversation.

Kim says, "Ron, did one of them hit you in the nose or something?" Even though she tried to keep her voice normal so Ron wouldn't pick up on how angry she was, she forgot just how long they'd been friends and Ron knew instantly with the small change in her voice.

Ron didn't want Kim to know that he'd gotten a little bloody nose when Amelia grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her so he says, "No KP, I guess I just enjoyed the movie a little too much. Either that or this was just a fluke, but no one hit me in the nose.

Ron didn't know it at the time, but saying he enjoyed the movie was the wrong thing to say but even as some part of her rationalized that he was focused on the movie and ignoring Amelia, the green eyed monster within her totally ignored that part and made her want to go right up to Amelia and take her down!

Just then Kim noticed that the arguing seemed to have ended and she looked to see Zita being taken away by her boss and while he didn't look very happy at her arguing so loudly with a customer while she was supposed to still be working, Zita on the other hand looked like she was apologetic as she looked at where Kim and Monique was and gave her the look that told her how sorry she was for not being able to do more. Kim nods and gives Zita a look that told her "Thank you for everything you've done, I'll repay you sometime." This was all that they had time for before Zita's boss took her around the corner to which would lead to his office where he could chew out Zita for a while.

While everyone was busy watching Zita being dragged away, Ron's nose stopped bleeding in thanks to Monique's advice and after washing his hands of any blood, he said he was going to turn off the mic so he could go to the bathroom in privacy. With a quick static burst that signaled the end of the transmissions from Ron, Kim decided to go up to Amelia and find out what her game plan was.

Monique whispers, "Kim! Where do you think you're going?" Before Kim can get very far and Kim turns to Monique and whispers back, "I am going to talk to Amelia and find out what her real intentions are towards Ron."

Monique whispers, "No girl! Amelia will then figure out that we've been spying on their date and if you don't like what you hear I don't want to be the one to pull you off of her before Ron comes out of the bathroom!"

The jellin' monster in Kim wanted to know just why Amelia was acting the way she was around her Ron even though she had a pretty good idea what she was after but not why. The rational part wondered why someone who was in a higher grade than her and Ron would resort to this.

Monique could see the conflict within Kim's green eyes and she whispers, "Look Kim, I don't like what Amelia's doing any more than you do but you made a promise to Ron to stay out of his date unless he really needed you, right?"

The part of Kim that cared for Ron more than anything in the world managed to push the jealousy beast aside for the moment, allowing for the rational part to win over and after a moment, she says, "You're right Monique but if she tries anything further with Ron... she's going to regret it!"

Ron turns on the mic after washing his hands and says, "I'm heading out!" Both girls hear Ron and knew that any time in which Kim could have asked Amelia was now passed.

Amelia sees Ron and greets him with a big smile before she says a bit more loudly than she probably meant to, "Ron!" She then walks up to him and gives him a great big hug and since she pinned his arms to his sides in the hug, he couldn't do anything but just take it.

Kim did **not** like the way Amelia was hugging Ron so tightly in public and slowly grinds her teeth a little as she fought the urge to go up and yank the two of them apart. She didn't know why but everything Amelia did was making her blood boil more and more.

Monique looks at Kim and thinks, "This girl is really jellin', I bet she really cares for him a lot. If it'd been me, I doubt I would have the self-restraint to last this long. I would have gone over there and given that girl a piece of my mind if another girl was coming on that strongly to my man." It was at this point when she realized that she harbored feelings for Ron too because her reactions, while not as strong as Kim's had been towards wanting to do those very same things.

Amelia slides from hug after giving him a very quick and light kiss on the lips, which elicits a soft growl from Kim. She grabs Ron's arm and pulls him close again as before they resume walking out of the theater with a blushing and nervous Ron.

Monique and Kim keep their distance, but not as far as they had been staying before as the two walk out since they didn't trust Amelia one bit and wanted to be close enough to help Ron from what they felt would be a big mistake for him.

They both go to the nearby pizza place where Amelia seems to restrain herself, even if just a little until. Amelia flirts with Ron by rubbing her foot along his leg as he eats as if he was starving even though he'd had all that popcorn earlier.

Kim knew how Ron could pack away the food and never gain much weight. A part of her smiled at the memories of Ron eating, sometimes with little manners around her as if he was the most comfortable and knew he could show his true side to her without any worry. She was glad that he could feel that comfortable around her as she felt that way around him and it was much of the same reason that she always dragged him around, not because he was an excellent distraction on the missions but because she always felt safer and more comfortable with him around as she knew she could rely on him.

At some point Amelia leans forward, revealing a glance for Ron and when Kim and Ron hear Amelia say in what couldn't be mistaken for anything other than a suggestive voice, "Hey Ron... want to go somewhere more private afterwards? We never did get any alone time in the theater."

Ron was busy scarfing his food down and with some food in his mouth he says, "Sure Amelia, where do you want to go?" His brain was obviously focused more on the big pizza that he was trying to devour in front of him rather than the suggestive, flirty way that Amelia talking to him.

Both Kim and Monique were steaming at Amelia and then Kim hisses into the mic, "Ron! Stick to the dating plan!"

Upon hearing the venom in Kim's voice, he stops chewing and starts to choke on a piece of food in his mouth as the shock had caused him to get a piece to jump down his throat. As soon as he starts to choke, Amelia asked if Ron was on and when he did the international sign for I'm choking, she hops up and moves from her seat while at the same time Kim and Monique were moving in to help Ron since he was choking. The only difference was Kim had started to move over the tables separating her and Ron using her cheerleading skills while Monique was forced to go around the tables like a normal person.

Amelia and Kim happen to get to Ron at exactly the same time. While Amelia looks surprised to see Kim there at first, she then quickly narrows her eyes as if she realizes that Kim must have been observing her date with Ron.

Kim says in an almost-growl, "Get out of the way! I've got to save Ron from choking!" She starts to move forward when Amelia steps in between her and Ron before Amelia then says, "He's MY date, so if anyone is going to save him it should be me!"

Ron is still choking and starting to turn a little bit of a different color while he's thinking "Will someone just save me already!"

Kim growls, "Don't you touch him! I've known him since Pre-K and I am fully versed in first aid, so I know what I'm doing!"

Amelia says, "So what? I used to be a lifeguard and as such, I learned all about first aid, which included how to handle a choking person!"

Monique was rushing as fast as she could and was almost there as she could see Ron turning an unhealthy color as she thought, "Ron does NOT have time for this! I wish one of them would just save him already!"

Monique's path was blocked for a moment by someone carrying some food on a tray and ignoring the choking person only a table or two away. She figured that the person was trying to ignore the yelling girls and thus missing the choking person at the table.

Ron finally has enough and tries to stand up but the lack of oxygen getting to him makes him fall over noisily as he knocks over the chair and falls but Monique gets there just in time to catch him while both Amelia and Kim turn to cry out Ron's name in worry.

Kim says, "Truce?" with Amelia nodding before she says, "Truce" even as Monique lifts Ron up and tries to do the Heimlich maneuver on him. Both Kim and Amelia get to the sides of Monique and move him to a chair that is still standing and use it to do the maneuver, which after a couple of motions frees the trapped piece of pizza from his throat. It goes flying from Ron's mouth and just by pure luck it shoots into a trash bin two tables away.

Monique looks at them both angrily and says, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! You two were arguing over who should save him so much that you nearly lost him in the process! What then? What would you two have done? Argued over some other stupid matter involving him?"

Kim says, "I'm so sorry Ron! I should have done that sooner! Do you forgive me?" As she supports the weak Ron with Monique holding him steady while Amelia holds him from the other side.

Amelia looks at Ron as the color slowly returns to his face and says, "I'm sorry too Ron, I shouldn't have been arguing with your friend about should save you. I didn't matter who saved you, what should have mattered is saving your life Ron."

Monique watches them give their apologies, and while she wasn't sure how sincere Amelia's was as she could see in her eyes that she saw Kim as a threat to her claim on, she could tell that Kim's was very sincere and that she was trying to apologize to her best friend for letting him down when he needed her the most.

Ron's color slowly comes back to roughly normal and he coughs, sounding slightly hoarse as he says, "No problem KP, we're all friends here..." He then looks at Amelia as he says, "I'm just glad that you all worked together in the end to save me." Ron then looks at Monique with a "Thank you" in his eyes at her as he says, "I thought I was a goner there for a second, thank you all for saving me."

As soon as Ron was done, the girls all did a group hug to Ron to show how glad that he was ok and for forgiving them in his time of need. Kim and Amelia were glaring at each other as they hugged Ron on opposite sides of him with Monique hugging on the same side as Kim was with her arms around his neck since Kim and Amelia had their arms around his chest.

As the two girls each silently tried to claim Ron as their own, their hug slowly became a little tighter until Ron tried to say, "Girls... air... I need air..." Fortunately for Ron, Monique heard and steps back before she grabs both Kim and Amelia by the collars to pull them off of Ron hard, forcing them to let go for their own air as their collars pressed at their throats.

Both Kim and Amelia looks at Monique, upset that they'd nearly been choked until Ron says, "Thanks Monique, I needed some air and they were hugging pretty tight."

Monique says, "Don't mention it Ron" before she looks at the two girls who were looking a little abashed for doing the same thing as before. Focusing on each other and ignoring Ron's needs. It was at this point that they both decided not to ignore Ron's needs again as neither one wanted to lose Ron.

* * *

**AN:** Whew! I bet you all thought Kim was going to let Amelia have a butt-whooping didn't you? Well, she just might yet! After all Amelia hasn't given up on making Ron hers quite yet! What do you all think happened to Zita? Do you all think Ron is still clueless or does he have an inkling? hmmms... Looks like Monique came in quite handy in this chapter! Will Ron survive his first-ever date? Keep reading to find out! 


	5. Chapter 5

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie.

**Chapter 5: Things Change**

Amelia looks cross at the presence of Kim and Monique. She was thinking about how first it had been Zeta trying to ruin her time with Ron and now it seemed as if both Monique and Kim were going to pick up where Zeta had left off!

All four of them were sitting at the table while Ron continued to eat with the biggest and most nastiest glares going on between Kim and Amelia with Monique throwing in her own looks of disgust at Amelia and frustration at Kim.

Monique was becoming more and more convinced that Kim was in love with Ron and that Amelia had her own hidden agenda. She was not sure what that girl's plan was but so far she wasn't liking it.

Kim was boiling in anger as she could tell that Amelia was up to no good. She still had no clue as to what Amelia was really planning but if it involved Ron and hurting him somehow, then she was going to put a stop to it!

Ron during all of this was too busy eating and enjoying the company of his friends to even really notice the looks that were all giving each other. Whenever he would look up, they'd all put on smiles for him and pretend everything was ok.

He wasn't sure what was going on to make the girls act so strange but he thought it might have been over the fact he'd nearly choked on some food so he had made a effort to slow down to show that it wasn't going to happen again and so far it didn't seem to be working.

He thought, "Girls, who can figure them out!" And left it at that as he continued to eat what was left of the meal. He didn't notice that whenever Amelia touched him, Kim would reach behind him and do something to pull her away from him.

Amelia notices that Ron has just about finished the last pizza slice and as he is drinking the last of his soda she says, "Hey Ron, lets go continue our date... away from your friends. You know what they say. Three's a crowd or in this instance, four is way too crowded." As she says the last bit, she gives a cold look directed at both Kim and Monique while scooting closer to Ron as if to claim him as her property.

Kim almost growls when Ron looks up and says, "Sure thing Amelia!"

Ron then stands up and waves to Kim and Monique, "See you around KP, Bye Monique!" He picks up the tray and walks over to the trash can to dump the garbage while Kim turns off her mic and leans close to whisper to Amelia, "I don't know what your plan is Amelia, but if you hurt Ron... there isn't going to be anyplace safe in the world that you can go."

Amelia grins at Kim as she whispers, "You had your chance Kim, now it is my turn and I plan to make him my boyfriend by the end of the date and he's going to get the full service package if you catch my drift. He'll be much happier than anything _you_ could ever give him..." She is cut off as Ron finishes dumping the garbage and says, "I'm all done here, ready for the rest of our date Amelia?"

Kim had been stunned while Monique had not caught all of what Amelia had whispered, what she did hear was enough to leave her angry.

Kim watches her best friend walk away with... that demoness! She was so not going to let Amelia diss her like that and to use Ron like that! No! She was not going to stand for what Amelia was going to do one little bit! So just as Ron and Amelia walk out of sight, she growls loudly and slams her fist down on the table they'd been eating at, hard enough to smash a good-sized hole in it!

As Amelia seemed to practically wrap herself around Ron's arm as they walked off to their next spot on the dating plan that Kim and Monique had come up with, Kim's jellin' monster within her finally snaps the final straw holding her feelings back that she had for Ron.

Kim became so very determined at that very moment that she would rather have Ron be upset with her than to have the very evil girl like Amelia use Ron and take advantage of his kind-hearted, sweet, trusting and lovable nature. And so for the first time, Kim saw Ron as something more than just as... Ron, a non-guy best friend but as Ron, her male best friend.

Monique looked back and forth as Ron walked off, still completely oblivious while Kim... she almost seemed to be going through a transformation if she had to guess from Kim's face. While she had no way of possibly knowing what was going on in Kim's head, she knew from her time with Kim and Ron that there had always been something there they both of them had always seemed oblivious to and yet it was that very presence of a connection that she knew could one day grow into something more if sparked in just the right way.

Monique knew that as calm as Kim usually was and with her "No Big" attitude, she also knew that Kim had a flip side and she was witnessing it right now. It usually came out whenever Kim or Ron were directly affected in some personal kind of way but she'd never seen or heard of it being this bad before even when Ron had been dating Zeta.

She supposed that unlike the harmless dating by Zeta that really wasn't going to threaten what Kim and Ron had and were all about. While Amelia was out for keeps and was willing to do anything to keep Ron all to herself. Monique had no doubt that Kim did not want to lose her best friend to Amelia who seemed to want to cut Ron off completely from everyone just so she could claim him all as her own, even from Kim!

Monique didn't want to see Kim lose Ron who in his own odd way provided a balance to her serious side and brought her back so she could enjoy life, family and friends. She also didn't want to lose Ron either, because in the time she'd come to know him she'd felt a comfortableness that she had never really felt with any other guy. She was a bit jealous that Kim had been able to enjoy that comfortable feeling for as long as she did and wished that it belonged all to her and not Kim or Amelia.

Monique didn't know it at the time but she was going through her own little transformation. She was coming to decide that she didn't want to lose the pleasure and comfort that she got from hanging out with Ron.

She also knew that Ron was one of the few guys in school that had nearly the same interests as her, so that made him even more desirable to hang around with but she'd never thought of Ron as anything but a fun friend as long as Kim was in the picture because there was no way she'd try to wreck their friendship.

The two friends completed both sides of her, Kim filled in all her girly stuff and Ron the fun and tomboy side of her. Only now, Monique was starting to want more from her relationship with Ron and she wasn't sure what, only that the feeling was one she couldn't quite pinpoint.

Amelia was for the lack of a better way to put it, purring like a happy kitty who had just eaten all the fish that she could eat. She had what she wanted, she had a guy who was and so far, proving to be her perfect soulmate. She had wondered how she could have ever been without him for so long.

She had liked him all along really but she had always needed an excuse to be with him before. Whether it was the hair or newspaper fame, but this time... it was all about finding your soulmate and this time she had her perfect excuse to claim what she'd always wanted but been afraid of rightfully claiming before, Ron Stoppable. Now, no one could say a thing if she were to make a play and have Ron become hers, she had the "Soulmate" thing working for her and she'd make sure that this time she would keep him no matter what it took.

Amelia and Ron walk closely together as they walk through the mall. She catches Kim and Monique out of the corner of her eye when she glances behind them before she thinks about showing Kim that Ron is her man now. She takes his hand and places it on her rear and squeezes it so that Ron got a good feel.

Kim growls as she was as close to seeing red as she'd ever been and when even Monique makes a low growl, she looks at Monique questionly.

Monique says, "That girl doesn't deserve to be Ron's girlfriend, she's got no class!" before Kim nods sharply and says, "You've got that right Monique!"

Kim was happy that Monique agreed with how she was feeling and she tries to push through the crowd with Monique behind her. It was frustrating how easily Amelia was getting further and further away with Ron who she could see was blushing because his ears and neck, the parts that she could see, were a deep red color.

Amelia looks around and pulls him into the Victoria's Secret store when she couldn't see Kim or Monique in the crowd, hoping to lose them quickly. She doesn't even notice Ron is still blushing as she drags him deeper and deeper into the store until she almost throws him into the changing room at the back.

Kim and Monique had caught a glimpse of Amelia ducking into the store and in Kim's mind, the words came burning back about how she was going to make Ron her boyfriend and give him certain pleasure.

Kim growls loudly, scaring some people and then when they look at the source to see now only that it was _the_ Kim Possible looking frightenly angry but... they weren't sure but was she actually looking like she was... red, almost like her hair. This caused a lot of people to move quickly, almost even run from out of her path.

The two girls quickly run into the store and look around but they don't see Ron or Amelia anywhere in sight. Kim leaps off her hands and onto the shoulders of a mannequin while Monique looks around for a few moments until she spots a lady who worked in the store.

Monique says, "Where are they?" in a tense voice to the store clerk and she looks at Monique with a puzzled expression before she says, "Where are who?"

Kim sees what Monique is trying to do and leaps off the mannequin to land beside her and says, "Amelia and Ron... we saw them come in here!"

The lady says, "Oh... you mean the young woman that was dragging a young man through the store earlier?"

Together they give each other the look of "We've found them!" before the two girls say in stereo, "Where did they go?" This rattles the poor lady some and she points to the back as she says, "T-the dressing r-rooms, I think..."

Kim was moving even before she was finished speaking and as she neared, she could have sworn she heard Amelia's voice. She moved even faster with Monique right behind her, moving nearly as fast!

Kim reaches the dressing rooms and looks around like a predator as she wonders which room they were in and Monique catches up to stop beside her. They start to look around, listening to each door to see if anyone was in one of them.

Amelia knew Kim was close so she pins Ron to the wall by pressing her body against his and smiled as she thought Ron was even cuter when he blushed with those big ears of his red as a cherry. The thought of a cherry brought forth some naughty thoughts into her mind, and she leans to nibble on one of his ears for a minute.

She softly whispers, "Ron... can I be your girlfriend? I have really enjoyed my date with you so much that I want to be your girl..." She rubs herself against him even more, knowing that she was overloading Ron's teenage mind with hormones and turning him into jelly within her hands.

Ron did not know WHAT to make of this date! It had seemed casual enough like whenever he hung out with Kim and stuff at first but then to be dragged into a woman's lingerie store, and not just any! But Victoria's Secret, which had made him almost have a nosebleed at some of the provocative stuff, he'd run into while being dragged through it!

He was unable to think as Amelia pinned him against the wall in a most suggestive manner and he almost melted to his knees when she had played with his ear as that had always been one of his sensitive spots that he thought only Kim knew because of the times she'd pull it in order to get him to follow her into places.

When Ron heard Amelia ask so seductively to be his girlfriend, that blew the last remaining coherent part of his brain and he started to babble a little. His babbling was silenced by the press of Amelia's lips against his in what he'd describe when his brain came back from la-la land as the first (his first kiss) and most passionate kiss ever!

Kim heard what sounded like Ron coming from one of the rooms and she says, "Monique!" catching her attention and the moved together towards the room in question. Not letting Amelia have any chance of escape with Ron.

Kim grabs the handle and finds it is unlocked so she nods to Monique who nods back before Kim yanks on the door handle so hard and quickly that it seems to almost come off the hinges!

What they find inside is a sight neither girl wanted to see. Inside was the sight of Amelia pressed up against Ron with almost no space between then and she is clearly kissing him much more than a simple kiss on the lips as her tongue could be seen in his mouth while Ron seems to be just taking it all without any kind of struggle.

It takes Kim a minute of seeing the shocking sight before her before she says loudly, "RON!" This makes Amelia pull back from the kiss but not away from Ron with the look on her face much like that of the cat that ate the canary and got away with it look.

Amelia grins as she says, "Ron's my boyfriend now... isn't that right Ron-sweetie?" and Ron just gurgles and babbles for a few moments while the rage within Kim and Monique built until Ron babbles "Sure" as one of his words."

* * *

**AN:** Well folks, it looks like Kim and Monique are starting to see things a little bit differently where Ron is concerned. What do you all think of Ron's sitch? Envy or Pity? Love or Hate? One thing is for sure... when Ron gets his brains back, he is going to be in BIG trouble! LOL! What do you all think of Amelia so far? Is she going to far? or does she still have cards to play in winning Ron forever? Please review!  



	6. Chapter 6

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie.

**Chapter 6: Temper! Temper!**

When Kim saw Amelia grinning like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland when the word "Sure" came out of Ron's mouth who did not even seem to know where he was or even who he was at that moment.

Kim knew that Amelia had taken advantage of Ron right away, as she knew he had little or no defense against the wiles of women. She knew that Ron would have said anything in the state that he was in but it still hurt.

Monique recovers and says, "Amelia! What did you do to Ron!" The anger in her voice was very evident and it was also clear on her face that the question was both a real question and rhetorical as she had a fair idea what had happened.

Amelia nuzzles Ron's chest as she says, "I made Ron mine, and now he is forever..." Whatever she might have said after that was cut off when Kim yells and leaps at Amelia, knocking her back hard!

Even as Ron slumps down to the ground, still dazed by the kiss from Amelia and barely aware that something was going on in the dressing room, Kim pinned the taller girl to the wall with fire in her green eyes.

Kim hisses at Amelia, "Ron is **not** a playtoy for you to just use and throw away when you get tired of him! He is my best friend and I will not see him hurt by you or anyone!"

Amelia had been shocked at the attack from Kim but when Kim had said that stuff to her she slowly grins and says in a sly way, "What's the matter Kimmie? Upset that I took Ronnie-poo away from you? Well tough noogies, Ron is mine now!"

Now Kim had already been upset that she saw Amelia taking advantage of Ron, leaving him as a great big pile of mush on the dressing room floor. But to have her say that to her, to be told that her best friend was taken away from her going too far!

Monique saw what was going on and while she didn't have any love for Amelia either, she felt a _little_ bad about what Kim was doing to Amelia. That was until she opened her mouth and said what she did to Kim. After that, she decided to turn a blind eye to whatever Kim wanted to do because as far as she was concerned, Amelia deserved what she got.

Kim was beyond furious, here she was being told that Ron was another woman's and not just any but Amelia the demoness! She punched Amelia hard in the face, sending her to the floor and when Amelia looked up at Kim with those angry but defiant eyes as she wiped some blood from her corner lip... she knew that Amelia was not going to give up on Ron that easily.

Ron was still a blubbering mess on the floor from the intense kiss by Amelia but with all the time of fighting freaks with Kim, somewhere in what passed his brain at that moment was a sense that something was wrong. He could hear Kim's anger, the sounds of women fighting which he'd gotten used to whenever Kim fought Shego.

Monique was struggling to restrain Kim after the first punch but she wasn't having very much luck. It was like trying to wrestle a fierce bear and that was probably close to how Kim was acting. She'd never seen Kim so out of control!

She noticed that Ron was starting to come out of his dazed state as they struggled and after being elbowed two times in the stomach by Kim and punched by Amelia as she tried to hit Kim in the face, she falls down to land right next to Ron on the floor.

Monique saw Ron coming out of his daze even faster the more noise that Kim and Amelia made as they struggled in the small room. She watched as Amelia gave as good as she got, with them pulling hair, punching, elbowing, and even a few kicks all the while they yell at each other and call each other names.

Ron softly says "Kim..." as his first coherent word but only Monique noticed it and she watched as he says, "Kim..." a bit louder the second time and it barely catches the attention of Amelia and only because she had been looking right at him when he said it the second time only to have Kim punch her in the next second.

Monique knew that the only way to get them to stop fighting was to get Ron to fully wake up. She moves over to where Ron is and starts to shake him. As she shakes him, his hair moves about and his eyelids bounce up and down, as he was still not all there. She glances at the girls fighting and sneaks a hand through his messed up hair, enjoying the touch and the joy of messing up his already messy hair even more.

Amelia saw though and reaches past Kim even as Monique was unaware of just how close she was bringing her own face towards Ron's. She grabs Monique's hair by the ends even as Kim turns her head to see what Amelia was grabbing at and if it was something that could be a weapon, she wanted to be prepared.

Monique cries out in pain as a big handful of her hair feels like it was nearly pulled out by the roots! She grabs at her hair and manages to keep just that from happening and when she sees it is Amelia, she gets very angry!

However Kim had also caught a glimpse of how close Monique had been to Ron and since Monique's hand had been caressing through HER Ron's hair, when Monique was forced to let got because of the hair yanking, his head fell back and hit the wall hard.

Kim accuses Monique of trying to steal Ron from behind her back while Amelia loses her grip on Monique's hair.

Monique of course denies it and tells the two of them that she was just checking Ron for any head injuries from his trip to the floor. Unfortunately for her, neither girl bought it and so the two rivals attacked her and knocking the three of them right out of the changing room and right into the hallway!

After that it became a three-girl, free-for-all battle in the hallway that lead to the other changing rooms and all the noise catches the attention of the others changing in the other rooms.

One of them was Bonnie who had her cell phone with her and after cracking the door open enough to see Kim battling two other girls that she knew she was taking pictures with her cell phone and sending them to everyone she knew including calling them to make sure they got the picture!

Another was a woman who'd been buying some sexy lingerie for a special night with her husband but she ran out of the store scared since the fight was just short of a cartoon fight with them moving all over and making all kinds of noises and their voices overlapping each other.

The last person there was Tara and she'd been in the middle of trying on a new bra to fit her still-growing breasts. She was hoping to find something that would keep others from finding out, as she was already conscious enough about her looks.

That was one thing she had always secretly admired about Kim's friend, he was _very cute_ and he still dared to stand out and not care anything about what others might think. She wished that she could be as brave as he was when it came to her looks, maybe then she wouldn't have to keep wearing such tight bras to hide the fact that hers were larger than anyone else on the squad.

So when Bonnie called her cell phone and told her to check out the picture, she was surprised to find Kim, Amelia and Monique going all out in a fight just down the long hallway from her of all places! Curious, she puts on her shirt, forgetting in the moment that she was not wearing either her usual bra or the new one she'd been in the middle of putting on.

Tara peeks out the door and sees that Bonnie was indeed right about the girls fighting and boy, was it vicious! She then sees an open door and through the mirror in it she could see what looked like a unconscious Ron! It suddenly made sense to her! If somehow one of those girls had hurt Ron, then Kim would get into a fight and... She guessed that the third one had tried to stop it but got dragged into the fight instead.

Her curiosity grew enough to make her brave enough to venture out slowly towards the changing room where she'd seen Ron. She slowly approaches the room and the girls were so intent on fighting that they never saw Tara slip into the room.

Bonnie saw Tara sneak out of the room and walk right into another one but she had no clue as to why though. She thought that Tara would have tried to either stay in her changing room or get past them to escape, not stay and so close to where they were fighting too!

She was tempted to try to sneak out but when they rolled a little closer in her direction and she could see all the injuries more clearly, she decided that staying put was the best choice, yep!

Tara saw Ron and her heart went right out to him. He looked so vulnerable, so cute and yet she knew he had a strength and smarts to succeed if he wanted to at whatever he put his mind to. She knew her crush on Ron was just that, and she should be more worried about the girls fighting but as she saw Ron lying on the ground like that she had the urge to run her fingers through his messy hair.

She reaches out and runs her fingers through his hair before pulling Ron upright and it wasn't easy, as she wasn't the strongest cheerleader. She let his face rest on her breasts and blushes even though he was out as she realized that she'd forgotten to put on a bra. She half-hoped that he would wake up with the side that really liked him while the shy side of her hoped he wouldn't even though it had feel really nice for the time.

Once Ron was at least propped up better, she looks worried at him and says, "Ron? Are you ok?" and when she got no response, she tries to shake him which makes his head bob around. Then after a few moments of that she decides to try the sleeping beauty trick and try to wake up Ron with a kiss to the lips. She leans forward and kisses Ron right on the lips a bit more daring than she would have thought possible with Ron.

It was at that point she notices the growls of the girls from outside the room. All three looked like they'd been in a fight with a hundred cats and lost. Tara suddenly got the sinking feeling that they'd seen her kiss Ron and that she was in **big** trouble!

Just then there was a throat clearing from behind the girls and when they whipped around to see if it was yet another girl trying to get at Ron, their attitude and hearts sunk super fast, as there must have been nearly every mall security guard standing there.

The one closest to the girls who was a woman and wearing a tag that said her name was Mint. She did not look very happy along with the guys standing close behind her. Mint says, "I do _not_ tolerate cat-fights in my mall. Even if one of the ones involved is Kim Possible."

Kim blushes in embarrassment and looks every which way but at the guards. She catches Tara for a moment and gives her a cold, hard look in that moment that gave her the shivers.

Mint says, "All three of you are going to have to come with me. We're going to have to call your parents."

Kim says in a worried tone, "What about Ron? He's hurt!"

Mint says firmly, "Don't worry, I'll have someone take care of him." She grabs Kim while Jim and Philip grab the other two girls and lead them out of the store. Just as Al kneels to check on Ron, he wakes up and says loudly, '"I'm coming KP!" before he realizes Kim's nowhere in sight.

Ron looks at Tara as she was the only familiar person in sight and says, "Um... where's Kim? And where did my date, Amelia go?"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, things don't look very good for the girls fighting over Ron does it? How does everyone think Ron is going to react when he finds out what happened to all of them? Was the catfight scene too much? I was holding back because I didn't want things to get TOO out of control... yet. **Evil Grin**! What do you think of how Bonnie and Tara just happened to be there too? Both girls have at one point attempted to get Ron's attention at one point or another after all, anyone want to place bets on who's next? Lol!

Coming up next: Ron visits the girls at the security area! Will he be able to spring them? Will the parents find out? What will Bonnie and Tara do while the girls are locked up? To find out the answer to these questions and more, find out when I update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie.

**Chapter 7: 4 Times The Trouble**

With the simple question, "Um... where's Kim? And where did my date, Amelia go?" which he didn't know would cause him so much trouble and just get him into even deeper trouble than Ron could ever imagine.

Tara didn't know what exactly was going on but she was surprised that Amelia was going out with Ron. She had wondered why Amelia never said anything about it because as far as she knew Amelia was all gung-ho about dating a pink sloth that she'd found in school.

She pauses that train of thought and looks at Ron curiously before she says, "Ron...? Are you a pink sloth?" She is surprised when Ron smiles and says, "Yep! I am a pink sloth! That's why Amelia asked me out on a date!"

Tara turns away in thought as Al continues to do a quick check on Ron before finally declaring him ok. She helps Ron stand on his feet before he says, "So Tara, where did everyone go?" She supposed Ron would find out sooner or later but she wanted it to be later as she still had questions.

Tara says, "I'll take you to where they went, follow me." She then stops and blushes before she says, "Um, can you wait a few minutes? I left something in the changing room."

Ron nods and says, "Sure Tara, I'll...um... wait right here." He looks around and sees that is was still in the Victoria Secret's store. He felt a little uncomfortable hanging around by himself but Tara seemed to know where his friends went and so he decided to wait, after all how bad could it be?

Tara walks back into her changing room and closes the door, pulling off her shirt to put on the bra that she'd come with and picked up the bra she had been about to try on. She figured that she might as well just get it since it was by the same makers of the bra she was wearing, just a size bigger.

While Ron was waiting patiently for Tara in the changing room hallway, Bonnie came out of the dressing room and she grinned as she saw a chance that was just too sweet to pass up. She takes the stuff that she had been going to buy and walks out, and says "Ron Stoppable!" a little louder than necessary, making him jump in surprise since his back had been to her.

Ron jumps a little in surprise and because of the very voice that he recognized immediately as Bonnie's. The last person he really wanted to see in a place like this was Bonnie and so, with his luck he ran into her. He turns and says, "Oh hey Bonnie, what's up?"

Bonnie puts her hands on her hips, a sign that Ron had come to recognize as her on the attack. She says, "This is a store Stoppable, not a make out place!" She points at his face and says, "You've got lipstick all over you! So where is your posse now Stoppable? Do you even know or care?"

She knew of course, but she loved to bait and tease him with stuff she knew and he didn't. Watching Ron squirm and look confused in general, Bonnie took pleasure in his discomfort after all the times he had made her feel angry over some stupid thing he did.

Ron says, "What are you talking about Bonnie? I don't have a posse! I was just in here with my date Amelia." He felt secure in that knowledge and saw no harm in telling Bonnie that.

Bonnie's smile grew in a cruel way as she flips her hair with a hand out of her face and Ron knew that she was going to strike any moment. She says, "Is that so? Then why were they fighting over you?"

Ron becomes very confused, as he couldn't imagine anyone fighting over an outcast like him. He says, "Who was fighting? What do you mean they were fighting over me?"

Bonnie grins as she tilts her head and says, "You really have no clue do you Stoppable? Your date Amelia, Kim Possible and that loser girl Monique were all fighting right out here in the hallway over you like alleycats."

Ron is really confused now, as he cannot imagine any reason for Kim, much less Monique to be fighting. What he could not wrap his mind around was why the three of them would be fighting over him.

Bonnie pokes Ron in the chest with a finger as she says, "It is beyond me why any of them would fight over a loser like you! You are stupid, clumsy, not very good looking, and from what I hear you get rescued by Kim on those pointless missions... a lot!"

Tara suddenly says, "Bonnie! You take all that back right now!"

Both Ron and Bonnie look at Tara who'd come out of the changing room in time to hear Bonnie's latest string of insults at Ron.

Bonnie says, "And why would I do that? All of it is true!"

Tara walks right up to before Bonnie with anger in her eyes and she says, "We may be friends Bonnie, but if I were you, I would take back what you just said right now!"

Ron was not feeling very confident about his self-worth at the moment under Bonnie's attack and since it was usually Kim that stood up for him, he just wasn't feeling it and says, "No Tara, it is ok... Bonnie's right I am a bit of a screw up and let's face it, what could I really offer any girl?"

Bonnie smiled triumphantly at that moment, feeling happy, as she'd just shown Ron and everyone else that Ron was really a loser.

Tara turns to Ron and says, "You are not a loser Ron! You don't have to believe what Bonnie says just because you think she's got a few stupid points! I happen to believe you have a lot to offer!"

Bonnie did not like hearing anyone talk good of Ron and crosses her arms in front of her as she says, "He's always been a loser! No matter how many times he may save the world, it doesn't change the fact that he was born one and will always be that way! That's why he's at the bottom of the food chain, the least desirable person on the face of the planet!"

She points a finger at Ron, "Why I bet that Kim will never see him as anything but a loser and she'll someday wise up to dump his sorry butt as a friend and fellow crime fighter after he lets the bad guys go one too many times!"

Tara looks sadly at Ron, having watched his face and saw him become quite depressed. She'd had enough and whirls to face Bonnie to say angrily, "Bonnie! You know that Kim will never drop Ron as a friend or crime fighting partner; she wouldn't be half the crime fighter that she is without him! Sure, the bad guys may get away every now and then but I'd like to see **you** do better!"

She glances at Ron and sees that he's perked up at Tara's words, but still not quite there and before she even thinks about it she says, "Besides, if a girl like Amelia wants to go out with him...If Kim, Monique and Amelia all fight over him so savagely... If I kiss him, doesn't that say a lot about him being very desirable?"

Ron says, "Wait, back up... kiss me? You?" He was clearly trying to remember when she had kissed him and was failing to recall it.

Tara turns and blushes, "Yes, and it was something like this." She leans forward suddenly and kisses Ron right on the lips for even longer than she had the first time before pulling back and hiding her face with her hands as she blushed red.

Ron saw this as a red-letter day, for not once, but twice in the same day did he get a nice kiss and from two different girls! He is goofy for a few minutes even as Bonnie grumbled something about Ron still being a loser to the max before walking off to a register to buy her stuff. All he could think of to say was, "When...?" and trailed off after that as he then remembered seeing Tara when he woke up.

About the same time Ron recovered from the nice kiss, Tara finally came out from behind her hands, having finally overcome her shyness and embarrassment.

Tara looks shyly at Ron and says, "I am sorry Ron... I hope I..." She is cut off by Ron as he says, "As Kim would say, No Big... And to be honest, I liked your kiss, it was very nice." She smiles as the part that she found about him that put her at complete ease surfaced and overcame her fears about the kiss she had with him.

She smiles shyly at him and says, "Thank you Ron" before giving him a impulse hug and ended up blushing a little because of that as well. He says, "You're welcome Tara...I like getting hugs too by the way." This causes her to smile a little less shy and give him another hug, this one for a few seconds longer.

Ron smiles as he didn't have any problem with hugs, and usually liked them whether they came from his mother or even his best friend Kim. At that moment he remembered that Tara had promised to take him to where the girls were. He says, "Hey Tara, um... where is Kim and my date Amelia? Is Monique with them?"

Tara's face saddens for a moment and then she puts on a smile for his sake but Ron could tell it was fake and this only confused him. She says, "I'll show you Ron, and they might even be out by now." She doubted that they would be out until the parents showed up but she didn't want to tell Ron that even though she didn't know Bonnie had told Ron about the fighting.

Tara walks over to the register and buys her new bra before the two of walk out of the store. As she walks with Ron at her side, which she was secretly happy about as she enjoyed his company and she wished that it could always be so but she knew that it couldn't be as long as he had someone else. She was too shy in her feelings to ever fight for Ron but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy being around him whenever he was around.

As they continue to walk, they two of talk about random things, some of which gave Tara more insight into who Ron was as he mentioned some of his hobbies. However, when they were almost to the security office at the mall, Ron says, "Tara, are we going to security office? Did Kim and the others get busted for fighting in the store?"

Tara stops for a second and says, "How did you know about that? You were supposed to be unconscious."

Ron says, "Bonnie mentioned that they were fighting in the hallway and of course the ridiculous part about them all fighting over me. I try to not put too much stock in what she says, because she is usually just trying to hurt me."

Tara looks sadly at Ron and the sighs as she says while putting a hand on his shoulder, "They were fighting Ron. And from what I could tell it was as fierce as any catfight I've ever seen and when you're a cheerleader who's friends with Bonnie, you can see some pretty bad ones."

Ron's eyes go wider as he takes in what Tara is telling him and then he says, "B-but why would they be fighting? They wouldn't really be fighting over me like Bonnie said, would they? I thought she was teasing me about how I'd never have any girls interested, much less two or three to fight over me!"

Tara adds in her thoughts, "Better make that four, Ron..." as she decides to start fighting for what she cares about in her heart even though her mind didn't know it yet. She says, "That's something I am afraid that you'll have to ask them when you seem them."

Ron looks at the nearby security office and says to her, "Were they hurt because of me?" and when he seems Tara bite on her lower lip and shrink in her shoulders, he knew that she was trying not to tell him but he knew that look as a "Maybe, kinda... Yeah" from being friends with Kim.

Ron turns to the security office and says, "Let's go! I have gotta know!" before he takes off quickly to pause at the door long enough to open it and dash inside.

Tara was sure that whatever the answers were that laid inside, he wasn't going to like them. She did have to admit though that he looked so cute from the back that she wished she could have grabbed his butt. She blushed a little at the thought before she shakes her head trying to clear her mind so she could be there for him and walks into the office after him.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you liked this chapter. Ron sure is getting a lot of attention lately huh? lol! This time he got a kiss while awake! What did everyone think of that touch? What did everyone think of Bonnie in this chapter? I bet everyone saw why I called this chapter "4 times the trouble". Can anyone care to guess what is going to happen next at the security office?

Next chapter info: Kim, Monique and Amelia see Ron and Tara. They are all fighting over him and you'll just have to wait and see where they all end up next! Lol! Trust me, the peace won't keep for long... BWhahahahahahahaha!


	8. Chapter 8

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie.

**Chapter 8: Jailhouse Rock!**

Kim was sitting next to Amelia and Monique on the sofa in the small room where the mall security had put them. She couldn't believe it, she was supposed to be one of the good guys and here she was, sitting her best girlfriend and Ron's date.

It was a simple room that was sparsely decorated with only a sofa, a few chairs and a table. It was usually reserved for shoplifters who might try to flee. The door locked automatically every time it was shut and unless you had a key, whoever that was inside the room was locked in.

Kim sighs as she thinks about Ron and wonders how he'll ever be able to forgive her for messing up his date before the guilty feelings are pushed back when she thinks about what Amelia had tried to do with Ron. She casts an angry glance at Amelia who just returns it but neither one said a word.

Monique was sitting between the two and she couldn't believe that she'd gotten herself into this mess when it had all started so innocently where all she wanted to do was help Kim make sure Ron's date went smoothly.

She shakes her head as she thinks about how very wrong things had turned out for Ron and yet, on some level she was happy because that meant Ron was free of Amelia's clutches and on another level she felt a little jealous that Ron had been able to hang out with her on a dating level.

Amelia was fuming inside, she was supposed to be on her date with her new boyfriend and soulmate, Ron Stoppable! As bad as it was for her to be in a room locked up with her competition, she had to smile at the fact that she managed to get Ron as her boyfriend right from under Kim Possible's nose! She was not going to let go of Ron for anything, and if any other girl such as that bitch Kim, tramp Monique, or slut Tara wanted him for themselves. They were going to have to pry him away from her cold hands.

Monique finally has enough with the cold, silent and angry stares so she gets up from the sofa and sits on one of the chairs in the room. She sighs as she crosses her arms before looking at Kim and Amelia giving each other such angry looks. Since she was closer to the door, she heard voices approaching and she recognized Ron's voice, which told her that whatever that was coming was not going to be good.

Monique says, "Kim! The door!" but neither girl pays any attention. The two girls are still glaring daggers at each other even as the door opens and one of the security guards, along with Ron walk in.

Ron sees Kim and Amelia looking at each other and he shouts, "Kim! Amelia!" before he sees Monique and says, "Monique! You're all here! Are you all ok?" He can see that they are very messy with torn and messed up clothes from all the fighting in Victoria Secret's and that worries him.

Kim hears her friend's voice and jumps to her feet before she says, "Ron! You're ok!" She then takes two steps forward before her arm is grabbed by Amelia and when she looks back she sees Amelia standing up as well.

Amelia says, "My Ron should be taken care of by the one who IS his girlfriend after all." She pulls Kim back as she steps past her to head on her way to Ron.

Kim softly growls and says, "You're not his girlfriend!" She grabs Amelia and pulls her back where they both struggle on the spot to escape from the other's grip.

Ron looks confused at Monique and says, "Monique? Am I missing something here? What's going on?"

The security guy shakes his head as he thinks, "Man, this guy is clueless! Why are these beautiful girls fighting over him?"

Monique walks up to Ron and says, "It is hard to explain Ron, how about you and I leave them here until they cool off? I'll even treat you to a soda while we talk." She bats her eyes at him, hoping that he'll take the offer.

Amelia and Kim both see how Monique batted her eyes at Ron! Amelia lets go of Kim and starts to head towards Monique while her eyes meet Monique's when she notices her approach, once that happens, the lightning bolts that seem to fly at each other with dangerous intensity.

The security guy gulps silently at the look they were giving each other and steps back as he remembers the last time he tried to get between two women who were looking like them and he started to feel itchy as he recalled how long he was in his cast for.

Kim wasn't taking it lying down either, she approached Ron and Monique but her eyes weren't on Monique but Ron. As far as she was concerned, they could fight each other all they like but she was not going to risk harm to Ron again because of Amelia and it still made her angry thinking about how she'd walked in on them kissing.

She knew from her time on the sofa that Amelia must have timed the kiss so that when she opened the door, she would see them kissing and be able to claim Ron as hers and then she'd have Ron all to herself.

Kim grabs Ron's arm and says, "Come on Ron, let's go!" She manages to start dragging him a few steps before the security guard step forward, blocking her way and says, "Hold on Ms. Possible, I am afraid I can't let you leave just yet. The Captain hasn't cleared any of you to go yet. The only thing that was allowed was for Mr. Stoppable here to see the three of you and see for himself that you all were ok."

Kim frowns with a low, short growl as she _really_ didn't want to stay in the room a second longer than necessary with Amelia or Monique in the room. Still, she was the good girl and didn't want to get into any deeper trouble than she already was going to be with her parents when they found out about this sitch she'd gotten herself into.

Just then the Captain's stern voice says, "I hope you appreciate how lucky you girls are..." as the woman steps through the door. Causing everyone to freeze where they were except for Kim, she had been around too many superfreaks to be bothered by a little stern voice.

The Captain's eyes roam the room, taking in how Amelia and Monique were looking like they were ready to rumble again while Kim looked like she wanted to leave and take Ron with her by any means necessary. Yes, she could see that if Kim wanted to, the security guard would be no match for her. She knew that the guard was also aware of Kim Possible's fighting skills and how often she saved the day.

She meets Kim's eyes as she says without flinching or showing any fear in her own eyes, "It is against my better judgment but I have decided to release all of you _without_ calling in your parents to come pick you up."

The Captain almost smiles at the way the tension in the room drops dramatically at the mention of their parents but when she notices how Kim didn't even react except to tighten her grip on Ron just a hair, she understood that Kim was telling her that she was leaving whether they called her parents or not.

The Captain then says, "You can all thank Mr. Stoppable and his girlfriend Tara for that." She wondered why the hairs on her arms started to stand up as if in a room filled with electricity even as Tara stepped up through the door to stop beside her. It took only one look at the girls all giving Tara a very angry look.

The Captain mentally sighs before she says, "However, I have a few conditions before I release any of you. The first one is that you will all leave the mall. The second is that you'll stay away from here for a week as part of your punishment. The last one is that I don't want to catch any of girls fighting or I'll not only toss you back in here, but I'll call your parents and then they can deal with whatever you they feel you girls deserve for causing trouble at the mall. Do I make myself clear?"

Kim nods as she says, "Crystal Clear..." while Amelia says, "Yeah... whatever..." and Monique says, "Oh, you won't be catching me causing any more trouble." while waving her hands to emphasize her words.

The Captain grins as she says, "See that you don't... Well, I see no reason to further detain any of you so you're all free to go. Just stay on your best behavior whenever you girls visit the mall and everything will be fine."

Kim tugs Ron's arm and says, "Come on Ron, let's go to Bueno Nacho. It'll be my treat." She manages to pull Ron out of the room with the girls quickly following before Ron could say anything.

Monique walks up quickly and says, "Now wait a minute girl, I already told Ron I would treat him to a soda!"

Amelia grabs Ron's other arm as they all head towards the mall exit with Tara following and wondering what she should do. She says, "Come with me Ron and I'll buy you your favorite meal at Bueno Nacho!"

Ron's eyes go wide and he says, "You mean...? I can get Nacos?"

Kim growls softly as she looks angrily at Amelia and says, "I'll Grande size some Nacos for you Ron, if you come with me."

Tara knew she wasn't a match for Kim or the other girls physically. Still, she wanted to be there for Ron as she could see that if they kept things up, he might get hurt again and she didn't want that.

Amelia says, "No, I'll buy him the Grande sized Naco order and a large drink! I am his girlfriend and you are just his... old friend." She says with a wicked grin indicating Kim's new position in Ron's life.

Ron didn't quite know what to do. It seemed like every girl he knew suddenly wanted to buy him food! He didn't mind about that part since the amount of food kept going up, what he was so puzzled about was why he was getting so much attention when they were all clearly looking like they'd fought a grizzly bear.

Ron got an idea and says, "Ladies! Ladies! KP! There's enough of me to go around! We can all get the nacos and share a booth together."

In one united and loud voice, they all yell, "NO!" practically knocking Ron off his feet in its intensity. Ron says in a small voice then, "Ok... maybe not then... heh" He looks around nervously at the girls, even more puzzled than before at their behavior and wonders what is going to happen once they reach Bueno Nacho.

* * *

**AN:** Another chapter of totally clueless Ron. Just how clueless can a guy get? Lol! Well, at least the girls caught a break. More excitement coming up soon at Bueno Nacho! Just what will happen there? Will there even BE a Bueno Nacho standing after their visit? Please share your thoughts! 


	9. Chapter 9

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie. Herb and Bernadine are characters I made up for this story. After all Ned can't possibly run things all by himself can he?

**Chapter 9: Bueno Nacho!**

Ron scratches at the back of his head nervously while Tara walks closer until Amelia notices how close she is getting and gives her a cold, hard stare which stops her from getting any closer.

The four of them walk up to Bueno Nacho's front with Monique opening the door just wide enough for one person to walk through, meaning Amelia and Kim had to let go or walk into the door.

As the girls and Ron filed through the door, Ned noticed that something was different right away. He had been working at the place for quite some time and he also knew a bit about Kim and Ron as they'd once worked for him for a short while but he still remembered their job applications.

Ned noticed that the girls seemed unusually on edge and all tightly swarmed around Ron who didn't seem to really understand what was going on but then he never did figure Ron for having much upstairs other than being really creative, gifted with food really and able to multitask.

Ned frowns for a second as Amelia nearly grabs Ron in a personal spot right in public but her hand was blocked by Monique while Kim seemed to almost growl at Amelia for the attempt. He didn't know what was going on but he certainly didn't approve of such behavior in people in his fast food restaurant. He makes a mental note to keep an eye on them and stop any signs of trouble before it gets to be too big.

Ned watches as Ron sits down first, sliding as much as he can over Kim and Amelia argue about who can sit next to him. While they are arguing, Tara and Monique sit across from Ron and it seems for a moment that he was going to have a catfight between Kim and Amelia on his hands until Ron invited Kim to sit by him because she was his best friend. This makes Amelia very cross and she sits down, hitting Kim in the hips a bit hard.

Ned raises an eyebrow as he thinks, "Just what is going on here? When did Ron Stoppable become such a stud to the women?" Since there was no one ordering at the moment he calls the other two people working with him over.

Ned says softly, "Bernadine, Herb, I want you to keep an eye on booth 5... Something very strange is going on over there."

Bernadine whispers, "What do you mean? What are we supposed to watching for?"

Ned whispers, "Just make sure that the girls there don't get into a cat fight. I don't know how or why, but it seems like he's got all those girls fighting over him for some reason and I would rather not have to clean up after a catfight."

Herb says as he glances at the booth in question, "Are you sure it is Ron they're fighting over? I mean he's an ok guy and all but he's kinda a loser too."

Ned frowns and whispers, "Don't speak that way about our favorite customer. He may be odd, but he's a good guy and loyal to his friends."

Bernadine slaps Herb on his shoulder and says, "Yeah! And besides, he invented the Naco for the company! What kind of guy can be a loser if he can think up of such an amazing money maker?"

Herb grumbles for a moment before he says, "Fine... but what are supposed to do if it looks like they're going to start fighting? One of the girls is Kim Possible! I don't want to have to try fighting her."

Ned shakes his head, "I don't expect you to fight anyone, just try to head it off before it gets to that point. Got that, you two? Otherwise I expect you to treat them like any other customer off the street."

Bernadine and Herb both salute and say, "You got it boss!" They then return to their duties, watching every so often at the booth and seeing that the tension over there was so thick you would have to cut it with a laser.

Ron was starting to feel a little bruised on his side as Kim and Amelia squirmed, bumped and glared at each other for some reason. When he felt something brushing his leg, he looked down to see if Rufus was crawling about but then he remembered Rufus was at home. So he then looks at the touch and his eyes bug out as he sees a foot belonging to Monique rubbing up and down that against his left leg going from his ankle up to a little past his knee.

When Ron looked at Monique curiously he sees her just giving him a small, almost secret-like smile like how a cat that just ate all the tuna and got away with it might look. His eyebrows jump up for a second in surprise when she gives him a quick wink with her right eye.

Ron then feels something lightly circling over the foot over his right leg and he sees that it belongs to Tara this time! Not knowing what to do and how to react he does the only thing he can think of doing. He says, "Ah... erm... I think I'll go and place an order. Does anyone want anything?"

He is quite surprised when all four girls say, "Let me get your order for you!" in over-lapping voices. Ron is quite unused to having anyone other than Kim say that for him and that usually was when she had just gotten her allowance too. He was quickly feeling the feeling that he needed to get away, run away very fast and far while the girls all argued about who was going to get his order.

Bernadine saw the danger signs and with Herb busy with a customer and Ned working the drive-through at the moment. It meant that it was left up to her to defuse the potential catfight. She takes a couple of menus reserved usually for certain kinds of people and walks over says, "Hi, would any of you like to hear about our special this week?"

The girls all stop as if someone had hit the pause button on them before they all slide down into their seats as they'd been standing and getting ready to fight. Kim says, "I'll have a order of nachos with a salad and ranch dressing on it. I'll have a regular Pepsi with it. Ron will have..."

Amelia could tell Kim was about to order for _her_ guy and didn't want that to happen so she cuts Kim off by saying, "I can't believe you are going to order for Ron, Kim! He should be able to say what he wants, not what you think he should have! In fact if anyone should order for Ron, it should be me! After all, I am his soul mate so I think I know what he wants!"

Kim growls while Monique says, "Listen girl, just because you've got it in your head that you two are "soul mates" she uses air quotes from some stupid book doesn't mean that you know enough about him to know what he would like to order!"

Bernadine was speechless as she watched Kim, Monique and Amelia all argue about who should order while Tara looked major-league uncomfortable where she was sitting. She looks at Ron and thinks, "Sure... he's kinda of cute, like a big puppy in a way. I wonder what it is about him that has all these beautiful girls fighting over him?"

She didn't realize that she was staring at Ron even as she though about how cute his big ears were and wondered what it'd be like to run her finger over them, until Tara says, "Excuse me, I'd like order for myself."

Bernadine blinks twice quickly before she says, "Oh, sure! What can I get for you Miss?" She listens as Tara orders a regular naco combo order with a diet coke to go with it but for some reason she couldn't get the thought of caressing Ron's ears out of her mind, so she pushes it to the back of her mind long enough to focus on writing down Tara's order.

As Bernadine turns to the other girls, she wonders if Tara was also interested in Ron like the quarrelling girls were. She says, "Is anyone else ready to order or do you all need more time?" She wonders for a moment if she would even stand a chance for Ron's attention when he already had four girls after him.

From where Herb stood, it looked like Bernadine had been staring just a little too long at that guy with all those girls. He hoped that she was not going to fall for him because he really didn't want her to fall for such a loser. He cared too much about her to let that happen to her.

Ned walks away from the drive-thru window and sees Bernadine talking to Ron and his posse of girls. He had caught the long stare at Ron from her and thought, "This doesn't look good, she's starting to become attracted to Ron. It is the ones out of reach I guess make them so appealing." After a few moments he thinks, "Man, I gotta get me some of that."

Herb liked the way he could admire how she looked from her black hair with the purple highlights of hers that had been done in the front of her hair as well as down the back of her hair that went down to just above her tight tush. The purple had been done in such a way that if she was standing still, it looked like she had a two purple ropes looping in and out of her hair while going down the hair starting from just above her ears.

Eventually Ron solved the whole problem by ordering for himself and Rufus so that Amelia and Monique were forced to stop arguing and place their own orders while Kim looked happy that none of the other girls got to order for Ron. The smile on Kim's face really tweaked Amelia and would have been all over Ron to tweak Kim back if she wasn't still in the way.

Still Amelia couldn't let Kim get away without at least trying so she says, "Hey Ron, after you're done eating... how would like go a couple bases?" She grins as all the girls, including Bernadine as she begins to walk away totally get the message. Bernadine turns around to say something when Ron says, "Sure, I am up for a game of softball afterwards. Just watch out for Kim, she's got the mad skillz when it comes to throwing the ball."

Monique covers her face with her hand as she tries hard to keep from laughing but she couldn't stop her shoulders from bouncing up and down.

Tara giggles, as she knows Ron totally misunderstood Amelia's meaning and was glad for once that he could be so delightfully clueless.

Kim smiles a little as she says, "Yeah, Amelia... just watch out for my curveballs. They are something to watch out for." She crosses her arms in front of her, as she knew Amelia had understood the double meaning to her words.

Amelia growls for a moment and says, "Oh just you wait yet Kim... I'll get Ron to a homerun sooner or later." Which makes Kim's smile disappear and frown before Kim replies, "So not the drama because if I have anything to say about it, you will _never_ make it to home base."

Bernadine walks away and thinks, ""Whooo, that Amelia girl has the hots really bad for Ron... I wonder if Ron would mind another player for the baseball game?" She imagines how she might 'accidentally' collide with Ron during the game and see if he had the goods to satisfy like she imagined as one of the reasons for Amelia to be so into Ron.

Herb says to Bernadine while she gets everyone's order together, "Bern, maybe I should go serve the order. Things look pretty dangerous at that table right now and I don't want you to get hurt." His real reason was to keep her away from Ron so she couldn't fall for him.

Bernadine says, "Aw... that's so sweet of you but I can handle it, I am a big girl after all. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go and deliver their food." She takes the two trays worth of food, one in each hand and winks at Herb before she says, "Remember, I am one of the strongest girls at school."

As Herb watches her walk away he thinks, "You might be able to lift more than me, but I want to be your man... The one you can lean on when you need someone and all that great physical strength of yours is useless to fix your problems."

Bernadine puts all the food down where they belong while Ron and the Monique talk baseball until Bernadine says, "Hey, if you guys are going to play baseball, can I join in? I love to play."

Ron smiles and says, "Sure! The more the merrier! But don't you got to work?"

Bernadine shakes her head, "I get off in ten minutes. I could meet you guys at the Middleton Eagle Field then."

Ron's eyebrows go up as he says, "But that's where the pros play! How could we ever get in there?"

Bernadine grins, "Oh that's easy! My father owns the place and I go there all the time to practice on the pitching machine they have there so I've got the key."

Ron waves around what left of his food in his hand and yells, "Bon-diggety! All right! We'll meet you there then!"

Bernadine grins as she says, "Great! I'll see you all there as soon as I get off!" She then notices the stares from the other girls as they considered her as yet another rival for Ron's attention. She turns around, not letting them see her smile and unconsciously swishing her hips a bit sexier as she thinks while walking, "Oh yeah girls... we'll just see who gets to what base with Ron and I bet it'll be me."

Ron ate his food and drank his soda while Kim, Amelia and Monique all look at Bernadine with hatred as she walked to the counter with those swishing hips of hers telling them what her true motives were. Tara sighs a little happy sound that went unnoticed by even Monique as she watched Ron eat with such happiness and she loved to see him so happy.

Kim, Amelia and Monique all then look at each other as if to telepathically tell each other, "She is not getting Ron! You're not getting Ron either!" Before plans start to form in each of their minds in how they would make sure Ron wouldn't be getting to 'base' with any of the others interested in him.

* * *

**AN:** Looks like BN is still standing, which should make Ron happy.What do you all think of Bernadine so far? And what about Herb? Tara is looking pretty nice so far isn't she? Kim and Amelia look like pretty hostile rivals so far with Monique the sly vixen out to get Ron. At least Ron is still as clueless as ever.

Coming Up Next: Ron and the girls go to the baseball place for a game but someone new shows up to add a little spice to the game. Monique makes a move on Ron and gets a bit more than he bargained for! Tempers flare and disaster seems to loom. Any guesses as to who the new person is?


	10. Chapter 10

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie. Herb and Bernadine are characters I made up for this story. After all Ned can't possibly run things all by himself can he? Penny is the girl from the truth ray episode. (Penny is slightly taller than Ron, long blond hair and soft green eyes)

**Chapter 10: Flyball!**

Ron and the four girls were waiting outside the Middleton Eagle Field for Bernadine to show up. He didn't mind the wait since he was with so many girls. He just wondered sometimes what was going on with the girls. Even now, they seemed more than a little bit on the tense side to him but he just assumed that they all wanted to play baseball as much as he did.

Amelia was frustrated as this had started as such a perfect date and now she was surrounded by annoying competition. She wanted to drag Ron away from all these girls but he had been so excited about playing baseball and she didn't want to let him down but if any of the girls tried anything funny, she was going to drag her new boyfriend away from this mess.

Kim was staying close to Ron as she didn't trust Amelia to keep her hands off of Ron any more than she could trust the world to not need saving from one of her villain arch-foes and she trusted Amelia less than she could trust Shego not to fight dirty and that was pretty low.

Monique was talking to Ron about wrestling, a hobby that the two of them shared with about equal passion even if they did have different tastes in wrestling stars. She would even occasionally flirt with Ron, hoping that he would get the hint and abandon the idea of baseball to go off with her alone to someplace more private.

She was frustrated though because he seemed to be totally oblivious to her flirting with his mind so wrapped up in the wrestling topic they were talking about until she got an idea of how to use it to her advantage.

Monique says, "Do you remember the move that Steel Toe against Pain King used in the last match? Now that was an awesome move!"

Ron "Yeah, even though he still escaped from that hold."

Monique grins as her idea falls into place and she thinks, "Ron is so easy sometimes..." before she says, "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try to escape from it Ron!" and grabs him before he can say anything, forcing him into the pinned position before he even knew what was going on.

Kim says sharply, "Monique! Let go of Ron!" As she didn't like the way their bodies were rubbing against each other so closely.

Monique shakes her head and says, "Lets see if wrestling boy here can escape first! If he truly remembered that match he should be able to do it!" She tightens her grip on Ron a little, pressing herself against him as she remembered how Ron would have to escape and hoped he would try.

Ron _did_ remember, and that was part of the problem and since Kim, Amelia and Tara didn't know what the problem was with him escaping. He was a bit nervous about even trying to escape from the position that Monique had him in.

He could tell that Monique wasn't going to let him go unless he tried but that meant moving in ways that would put him in direct contact with parts of Monique that he thought might be embarrassing to her. The moves were ok when it was guy vs. guy but for guy vs. girl, that was a different story.

Monique presses a bit harder to force Ron into making a move, as she wanted to see if he even had the guts to try.

Ron sincerely hoped that Monique wouldn't be upset before he starts to move and mid-way during the escape move, it becomes apparent to the girls watching just what Monique's plan had been all along!

Monique tries hard to fight against the escape move when it got to that point where her hand more than just brushed against his crotch, which she enjoyed coping a feel of and having the effect of making Ron blush red in embarrassment and worry that he was offending her.

Kim and Amelia were growling as they stared at Monique's now-obvious ploy to cop a feel of Ron's privates before Ron finally gave it that extra push where he not only escaped but managed to do the same counter-move on Monique in which he pinned her to the ground and accidentally feeling how firm Monique's nipple was under her shirt.

Just as Amelia and Kim yanked the two wrestlers apart, with Tara who had seen it all as well, blushing in embarrassment for as much as Ron's sake as Monique's. A person on a ten-speed bike rode up.

A tall blond girl with green stops and says, "What's going on? Is there a fight?" She the sees Ron and Monique apparently being held apart by Kim and Amelia before she says, "Ron? Is that you?"

Ron waves sheepishly as he the says, "Oh, hey Penny... Out for a bike ride?"

Kim tugs on Ron as she remembers how during his time under a truth ray, he'd told her that she had the most "beautilicous" eyes in the whole school and at the time, a part of her had been tweaked by it. She says, "Ron!" before then pulling him a step back away from Monique and Penny.

Penny looks puzzled as she sees Ron with a big group of the most beautiful girls in the school all surrounding him. She says, "Um, Yeah Ron. I was just out riding for practice in the upcoming bike race."

She wonders what happened to the girls to make them all look like they'd just been in a big fight, all except Tara that is. She supposed the shy girl was too timid to get into an actual fight.

Amelia says, "Well then, why don't you just keep on riding." She lets go of Monique and walks over to grab the other arm of Ron in a most possessive way before she then says, "There's nothing to see here... you got that?" Her last words were so hostile sounding that Penny could have almost sworn that she was calling her a name under her breath.

Penny frowns and says, "Yeah, I got it... Whatever... Hey Ron, if you survive whatever's going on give me a call and tell me ok?"

Before Ron can say anything, Bernadine shows up and says, "Hey everyone! Do we have another player for the baseball game inside?"

Penny looks surprised and says, "A game? You're actually going inside there?" She points at the entrance and is even more surprised as Bernadine says, "Yeah, I've got the keys to the place and we were all just going in to play a little game."

Penny was a girl who liked all kinds of sport, which is one about expected when living in a family of sport fans. One of her favorite things to do was watch the Middleton Eagles play against the Upperton Cougars. She says excitedly, "You're all getting go INSIDE? On the actual field as the Eagles?"

Bernadine nods before she says, "Yeah, want to join us? We could always use another player."

Amelia glares at Penny as she thinks, "Just what I need, another person for my Ronnie-poo's attention. Well, she's not going to steal my Ron any more than that hussy Possible will take him from me!"

Kim squeezes Ron's arm a little tighter until Ron says, "Um, KP... you're starting to cut off the circulation to my arm. I'm going to need it for the game." She eases up and says, "Sorry Ron!" She almost lets go but sees Amelia still holding on to his other arm and looking at her with a predatory look that read, "When you let go, he's all mine!"

She decides to not let go until Amelia lets go and Ron looks confused at the two of them back and forth, wondering just what was going on between them.

Bernadine says, "Come on, let's play ball!" and walks over to unlock the door before she holds it open.

Penny was almost squealing in joy as one of her favorite fantasies, which involved being able to play on the same field as the Middleton Eagles was about to come true for her!

She is the first to walk through with Monique next. Tara is next and she then turns to wait for Ron to come through. Kim and Amelia both let go of Ron and go on ahead.

Ron is very puzzled about the recent behavior of his friends but puts it off to just being his luck with the strange things that happen to him. He passes Bernadine and jumps for a second as he feels a hand grab at his ass and when he looks back, rubbing his rear for a moment he sees her smile at him before she says, "Get a move on... we've got a game to start."

Ron is about to say something when Tara steps up and says, "Is everything ok, Ron?" He can hear the touch of genuine concern in her voice, which distracts him from the grab of his rear. He nods to Tara as he says, "Y-yeah, everything's fine Tara."

Penny grabs Ron by the hand and pulls him so quickly that he is nearly knocked off his feet while she says, "Come on! I can't wait to get onto the field!"

Ron cries out, "Whooo-oooaahhh! Wait for me!" as he has to run just to keep up with Penny's eager pulling.

Kim cries out, "Ron! Wait up!" and starts to run after him while Amelia yells, "Wait up for me, Ron!" as she runs after him too.

Bernadine chuckles at the sight before she says, "Shall we go join them?" Once she gets a nod from Tara, she starts to jog after them with Tara running alongside her to go join everyone on the field.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, it looks like there's a NEW girl in the picture! Will she be yet another player in the game for Ron's affections or will she be something else? I know that many of you have been expecting Yori to show up and she just may very well show up... maybe. Trust me on one thing, when Ron finally does figure out what is going on, he's going to be one shocked dude! Will he figure it out in the following game? Any thoughts? 


	11. Chapter 11

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie. Herb and Bernadine are characters I made up for this story. After all Ned can't possibly run things all by himself can he? Penny is the girl from the truth ray episode. (Penny is slightly taller than Ron, long blond hair and soft green eyes) Dyane is someone who was requested by a reviewer, enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Lets all go to the ballgame!**

Ron was all hyper at the prospect of playing in an actual ballpark! Sure, he'd done a lot of things and seen a lot of things, even met (and got autographs) his favorite wrestling stars but to be on the actual field of his second-favorite sport was almost too much for him!

Almost all of the girls didn't know much about baseball other than some softball they'd played in during their times at school. In fact, the only one who even knew anything of any substantial amount as far as baseball went was Bernadine who had let them in and Penny, the sports fan.

Once they got to the field, Penny let go of Ron and let out a squeal of pure joy that was so loud it echoed throughout the whole corridor in an almost deafening way.

Penny slowly walked forward, looking everywhere she could but even as wide as she could see, it seemed that there was just so MUCH for her to see! She continued to walk slowly until she got to the pitcher's mound where she stopped. She slowly turned around in a 360, taking in everything she could from the way the huge size of everything to the places where the players would warm up to even the dugouts where the teams, home and visitors would all stay during the game.

Ron was still at the entrance with the other girls who were amazed at the sight of it with only Bernadine the most unaffected, followed by Kim who was mostly worried about keeping Ron away from the other vultures. Kim had seen too much in all her time saving the world to be _too_ impressed, still she was aware of everyone's reaction so there was some small amount of awe.

Suddenly Bernadine's cellphone started going off, playing Jesse McCartney's "Get Your Shine On" song as the ringtone and she picks it up quickly, flipping it open without even glancing at the Caller ID where she says things like, "Hi!... Yeah... Yep... Sure! Ok then, see you!" before closing the phone quickly and putting it away.

Amelia says, "What was all that about?" while she is standing very close to Ron.

Bernadine smirks a little as she says, "Oh that? Just one of my friends who I practice with out here."

Amelia says, "You practice with others out here?" Her eyes roam around the big baseball field.

Bernadine nods to Amelia and says, "What? You think I can use up this whole field all by my lonesome? I always have friends over to practice with me and one of them is coming over right now in fact."

Amelia says a bit harshly, "What-ever… the sooner this is over with the sooner I'll be happy."

Monique says, "Why girl? You got someplace to be?" She points at Amelia who just glares at her as she can guess that she Amelia just wants to be alone with Ron and that was something she was not going to let happen if she could help it.

Amelia glares daggers from her eyes at Monique as she moves closer to Ron and says, "It is none of your business, but if you really must know… I still have a date with Ron and it hasn't finished yet to our mutual satisfaction!"

Kim and Monique softly growl at Amelia with Kim being the louder of the growlers as they both know what Amelia meant by that!

Tara looks sadly at Ron as she wonders how Ron is dealing with such possessive women fighting over him. She attempts to defuse the situation by saying to Bernadine, "Um… excuse me… but I was wondering how are we going to play? Who's going to be on who's team?"

Before the words are even finished from Tara's lips, the three girls; Kim, Monique and Amelia all say in near perfect stereo. "I'm on Ron's team!" With Kim and Amelia tugging at each of Ron's arms.

Monique had only one place left to go and that was wrapping her arms around Ron's neck which she made sure to rub her body against him as much as possible during the struggles of the two girls on Ron's arms.

Kim and Amelia both saw the way Monique's face was as she rubbed her breasts against Ron's chest and only added to infuriate them with their faces going red and them redoubling their efforts to pull Ron not only towards them but out of the clutches of the other two!

Ron thinks, "My baseball skills must be legendary if all the girls want to be on my team!" He feels a lot of pride and happiness at those thoughts as he imagines hitting the baseball like a pro and the girls all going, "OOOOO! AHHHHH!" at his mad skills.

Bernadine didn't want the three girls to hog him all to themselves unfairly so she says, "Oh it'll be simple. We will all flip a coin and let it land on the ground. Whoever is heads will be on Ron's team and whoever will is tails will be on the other team."

Penny walks down from the mound and says, "Who's going to be the catcher and umpire?"

Bernadine smiles and says, "Well, I have a friend arriving who I think will be a good umpire but one of us will have to be the catcher and to be fair, we'll rotate it so that everyone gets a chance."

Penny smiles as she likes that idea and says, "Good idea!"

Meanwhile Amelia was staring angrily at Kim who was staring right back at her with equal intensity and they tugged at his arms even as he tried to say that his arms were beginning to hurt. Tara walks up and says, "Do you all have a quarter?" which makes the two girls remember about being on his team and so they let go of him and start searching for a coin to use on their persons.

Ron rubs at his arms up to his shoulders and says, "Thanks Tara" while giving her an appreciative smile which makes Tara blush a soft pink on her cheeks as she replies, "N-no problem Ron…"

Tara turns away with her cheeks still a soft pink before Kim then says, "I don't have a quarter. Does anyone have one I can borrow?"

Amelia grins as she holds up a quarter and says, "Don't look at me, I don't want lend you my quarter!"

Kim growls softly, "Well I wouldn't want to borrow one from you anyway! Who knows where its been!" This makes Amelia gasp and then growl at Kim as she says, " Is there something wrong with my money? Come on, you can say it…"

Kim narrows her eyes as she slowly smiles as she becomes tempted to say just what is wrong with Amelia's money and just how 'dirty' she might have earned it. However before she can say anything, Tara says as she holds out a quarter, "Will my quarter be ok, Kim?"

Kim has to blink at the interruption before she turns her head to see a new 2006 quarter with the most recent state out on the back of it. She could almost swear that it seems to shine as if it'd just come from the bank and combined with the shy expression on Tara's face all she could say is, "Yes, please and thank you Tara." As she takes it from Tara's fingers.

Tara smiles and says, "You're welcome Kim." She then goes to see if anyone else needed a quarter as she had just gotten a few at the bank before going to the mall.

Bernadine says, "Is everyone ready?" as she looks around and everyone just either nods or says "Yes" when a new female voice comes in and it is a another girl!

She was about 5'8" tall with long brown hair that didn't have any split ends that the girls could see. Her beautiful brown eyes seemed to be lit up happily and one could almost forget how the nice lavender colored, titanium-rimmed glasses seemed fit just right on her face. She was wearing an aqua colored shirt with the words "Sky Blue" in white text on it and jeans.

Bernadine grins and says, "About time! We were just about to start the selection process! Do you mind being the umpire?"

The girl shakes her head and says, "I don't mind but I want to get up and swing a couple bats as well."

Bernadine nods and says, "Ok then, get a quarter and get ready to flip it." She nods at Ron's direction before she says, "Heads gets Ron and Tails the other team."

The new girl looks over at Ron and even though Amelia and Kim were both obviously fighting over him with their eyes, she looked him up and down very slowly with a sly grin as she thought, "Hmmm, he's very handsome. I wonder if he likes head?" She remembers Bernadine's words then and turns her head to look at her friend with a questioning look to which is slightly nodded to.

The new girl mentally giggles and says, "Oh-ho! She likes him too! This should be a interesting game!" She pulls out a quarter and says, "I've got one. So, are we just going to all flip at the same time?"

Bernadine nods, "Yeah, so that no one can call foul. Are you ready Dyane?"

Dyane looks one last time at Ron, with her eyes lingering at his pants before she looks back at Bernadine and says, "Yeah, I'm ready."

A few moments later, the air was filled with the sight of shining, flipping quarters, which controlled the fate of all the players on the field at that moment. Time even seemed to slow as many of the girls were crossing their fingers, hoping to land on Ron's team while others such as Penny didn't care whose team they landed on as long as they got to pitch.

Meanwhile at that exact same time, a helicopter flies over the stadium and is temporarily startled by the sight of so many shiny objects bouncing the sunlight up at him and he loses control of his helicopter for a few moments, causing him to almost crash outside the stadium.

The strong air currents from the helicopter buffets the air around the coins for a few moments as the start their decent back down towards the Earth.

The coins all land without any further incident onto the ground, stirring up small clouds of dust, which obscured who had head or tail for a few moments until the dust settles.

Ron didn't know why he had flipped a coin but he had obviously gotten a head's up anyway which meant he was on his own team.

Bernadine had ended up with tails and she wasn't too disappointed as she knew either way, she would end up with some chances at Ron during the game since all the players were supposed to rotate.

Monique was happy that she had also ended up on Ron's team although she had cheated just a tiny bit by using a two-headed quarter that she just happened to have with her. She normally used such two-sided coins to win certain bets, such as who would pay for what meals and such.

Dyane had ended up on Ron's team and she grins at Bernadine whose eyes just sparkle at her friend in reply, "We'll see who gets to enjoy more of him in the end…"

Penny was jumping around as she had ended up on Ron's team before finally settling down a few feet away from Ron.

Kim and Amelia ended up on the same team against Ron's team, which was both a happy and unhappy thing for the two girls. They were happy because that meant neither one of them could have all of Ron's attention. They were also unhappy because it also meant they couldn't also protect Ron from the other girls that were playing the game or have him all to themselves.

Amelia had especially wanted to be able to use her feminine charms on Ron throughout the game on him and being away from him had made that all the more difficult.

Tara's coin flip had ended her up on the opposing team. So while she felt a little sad at not being on the same team as Ron, she could see that Amelia and Kim were also not at all happy with the results.

She guessed that they would be planning or (scheming as in Amelia's case) something and while she didn't really know how the other girls felt about Ron, she figured that he would be ok with them. After all, it wasn't like every girl on the field was had a crush on Ron, right?

Bernadine points at Ron and says, "Ok, you'll be known as Ron's team and we'll be known as…" Just then Amelia says, "Amelia's team!"

Bernadine shakes her head and says, "Sorry, but this is my field, so I get to name it. It'll be "The Bee Team"

Bernadine smiles and claps her hands together, "Shall we get this game started?"

Dyane nods and says, "I'll go get the stuff. Be right back!"

Soon, everyone has the right gear on for the first inning of the game. It isn't long before everyone splits up into their teams and the game is all set to begin.

Dyane was serving as the umpire with Penny up on the pitcher's mound and Bernadine was the first up to bat.

Since Bernadine was used to practicing in the field, and having had training with the actual professionals. She was able to get a good solid hit out to center field even if it wasn't exactly a home run.

Bernadine had been surprised though that Penny had thrown such a good fastball where she'd been expecting an underhand toss as girls were usually taught to do for softball.

With Ron covering first base, she ran out there and paused to pinch his (what she considered was cute and found to be firm) tush before she ran to second base and stopped there as the ball was recovered and tossed in.

When Bernadine did that to Ron, all the girls who saw what had happened immediately stared very sharp daggers at her and put her on their "smack-down" list.

The rest of the inning went smoothly though and Penny had a blast pitching against the other girls. Kim and Amelia both got off hits too, so when the inning finally was over the score was 3-0. Tara had been the one to strike out every time since she had the least baseball experience among other problems.

The game had been watched without anyone realizing it though by an unseen observer who stayed quiet in the shadows of the entrance.

The real fun didn't begin until the next inning in which it was Ron's turn to go up to bat with Bernadine up the mound since she had the most baseball experience out of everyone on the Bee team.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, what do you think so far? Do you think it was wise to put Tara on the same team as Kim, Amelia, and Bernadine? What do you think of the choice to put Penny, Monique and Dyane with Ron? I needed to balance out the two teams somehow and putting Ron with those 3 girls was like asking for trouble… Of course, Ron is _still_ going to have plenty of trouble, just you wait! LOL! Who is the one watching the game? Any guesses? What do you think of the "Bee Team" name? I thought it was appropiate, lol! All thoughts, ideas and requests will be accepted for the story. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie. Herb and Bernadine are characters I made up for this story. After all Ned can't possibly run things all by himself can he? Penny is the girl from the truth ray episode. (Penny is slightly taller than Ron, long blond hair and soft green eyes)

**Chapter 12: Craziest Ballgame in the World!**

As the eyes watched the game, there was more than a bit of sadness and jealously within them. A hand belonging to the eyes gripped the wall a bit tightly when Bernadine had pinched Ron's rear and for a moment, the person in the shadows almost stepped out right there and then.

When the second inning started, with Ron up at bat and Bernadine up at the mound, the person watched Bernadine's face closely as if to peer into her mind and see what she might be thinking about as she pitched to Ron.

Bernadine could see on Ron's face the concentration he was putting into his swing and the face looked so cute as he did that. She decided not to hold back and give Ron a taste of what she could really do. So she readies herself and throws a very fast fastball and for a moment after the ball was released, she worried that she might have thrown it too hard.

Ron saw the fastball and with all the years of dealing with superfreaks and their lasers always aimed at him, swinging at a fastball seemed like a slow-motion kind of thing to him. Still, he was surprised that he was able to hit the ball on the first swing and not only did he connect, but it was a good, solid hit!

Everyone was surprised to see Ron's hit on not only easily clear everyone's head but it actually went so far as to be a Home Run in the stadium! The ball sailed clear to the seats at the other end of the stadium!

Kim was absolutely stunned with her jaw dropped through the ground as Ron had hit an impressive Home Run on his first swing! She had remembered how it had been when Ron went out for baseball at the school and he had done nowhere _near_ as good!

Amelia was just as surprised as Kim when she saw Ron hit the ball so far after hitting a ball that had been thrown so fast, she'd barely been able to see it! She guessed that the ball had to have been traveling like 100 mph the way it looked!

Bernadine's jaw was through all the way to china since she knew from experience with the pros that her fastest balls, much like the one she'd just thrown was easily 105 mph and he just clocked that sucker as if it'd been moving in slow motion!

She turns her head to look at Ron as he ran around the bases shouting "BOO-YA!" and throwing his hands up into the air in a celebratory way. As Ron rounded the second base, taking his time she could feel her heart's pace quickening and in some strange way... she felt her feelings grow stronger the longer she looked at him.

Bernadine had people hit off of her fastballs before, but they were all professional baseball players who practiced every day and then she could still strike some of them out but she still had to admit even then some of them had to admit she could throw much harder than even the professional pitchers on the team, a fact that she was silently very proud of. Still, for Ron to hit the fast ball and not even be fazed by her strength meant that he was stronger still and for that reason alone she felt her heart beat faster as she became even more enamored than before with the messy blond-haired boy known as Ron Stoppable.

She knew that she was going to stop playing around and not just toy with him by pinching his rear or other things. Bernadine was going to find out more about him and satisfy her heart by making him all hers. With that, she looked at the other girls and they all seemed to raise Ron onto a higher pedestal of attractiveness and desirability. She knew she had her work cut out for capturing the status of Ron's girlfriend, especially with Kim and Amelia around.

Even as Ron slowed down to the home base to jump on it with both feet and shout "BOO-YA!" louder than any of the previous passing at the bases, Bernadine and the other girls were already making their plans to win Ron. The only one who had been even remotely pure in her thoughts was the blond cheerleader girl, Tara.

Tara cheered on Ron as he rounded the bases and when he got to the home base, she had been the first to congratulate him on hitting home run in a major league field! She had been quickly followed by a jealous Amelia who gave Ron a very squeezy hug, making sure that she rubbed herself against Ron as much as she could with the happy jumping.

Kim yanks Amelia's hair enough to cause the senior girl to release Ron and Monique, who had no great love for the girl stuck out her foot just enough so that Amelia fell backwards and landed on her rear a bit hard!

Kim says, "Congratulations Ron! That was an incredible hit!" She moves forward to give him a hug like she would have so many times in the past whenever Ron had done something surprising (in a good way) or succeeded at something only Dyane wasn't happy with the sight of Kim about to hug Ron so she decides that the little redhead needed to fall flat on her face so she stuck her foot out so to trip her.

Dyane was surprised when Ron moved faster towards Kim as he was shouting, "Whoo! Did you see that KP! I was..." At that moment, Ron's foot met with the one Dyane had been too surprised to pull back and tripped!

Ron fell forward, stumbling for a moment on his feet but then he had always been a bit clumsy to begin with and fell right into Kim just as Tara and Monique tried to grab at his arms to keep him from falling. Only problem was that the momentum was too great and so Ron fell along with the two girls who had tried to prevent it in the first place!

After the big cloud of dust that had been created by the big fall at the home base finally settles, quite the sight was before those who were still standing. Amelia was still on her rear from the fall and when she had seen everyone falling right towards her legs she did the only thing she could think of. She spread her legs and hoped for the best.

Since Amelia had been wearing a skirt for her date with Ron as part of her plan to "claim" him as hers, she realized that even though it had _seemed_ like a good idea at the time, not wearing panties in this case was definitely not helping. As the impact with the ground had created enough of a breeze to expose this very fact to everyone around.

Kim had been the first of the group on the ground to open her eyes and she gasped when her eyes went up to see an Amelia with her legs spread wide and no panties on! She became furious as she realized that she had intended for her Ron to get a home run that day and as she pictured what Amelia might have done with Ron at the movies if she'd been able to... well, to keep the rating down, lets just say that Amelia would have been traveling to a blackhole _without_ a spacesuit or need for a rocket to propel her and that's the _nicest_ way to explain it.

Fortunately for Amelia, Kim could not move because she had Ron on top of her who also had Monique and Tara on top of him, which meant she could not move at all until everyone got off of her. This still didn't keep her from struggling and in her struggles she managed to kick Monique and Tara in the legs, which managed to bring them both awake.

Bernadine was running from her spot on the mound with Dyane laughing her head off at the ridiculous sight before her.

Monique moans as she slowly opens her eyes, "Ooooh, did anyone get the number of that truck that hit me?" However when Kim hisses, "Monique! MONIQUE! Get off already!" She opens her eyes fully so as to make a snappy return when she spots Amelia exposure and at first wonders what the fool girl was doing without panties before Kim says in a low voice, not wanting Ron to wake up just quite yet, "Don't wake up Ron! He'll see Amelia the way she is!"

Monique nods to Kim as her brain kicks in and she doesn't want Ron to know just how dirty Amelia was prepared to go to claim him. She figured Ron would not be able to use his brains in any real sense like any other guy faced with the situation.

Just then, Monique realizes that she was laying on top of Ron and she could feel the warmth of his body against her own and when they all fell, she had landed in such a way that his hand was between her legs, with his fingers touching the part of her inner thighs that felt so nice. For a few moments she shifted her legs to let him touch her like that and boy, did it do things to her before she heard Kim whisper, "Monique! What are you doing? Get off of Ron!"

Monique's mood goes sour, but not all the way as she still had the memories and manages to get off of the pile up just in time to see Tara doing the same with her cheeks more than a bit red and trying not to look at Amelia who was just sitting there with her arms crossed and not caring what the girls think anymore.

Amelia knew that there was almost no way to wake up Ron without him seeing her little "surprise" that she had planned for him to discover on their date. She _wanted_ him to see just how he turned her on and waited for the little hussies Monique and Tara to get off of Ron. She had to pretend though to act surprised when he woke up so as to leave him wondering and wanting more, in which case he would be all hers.

Monique grabs the wrist of Ron and for a brief moment fantasized his hand between her legs before she shook her head and chided herself about there being a time and place for that.

Bernadine reaches the home plate and yells, "Just what do you think you're doing exposing yourself like that! Pull down your skirt!"

Then Ron starts to stir and moans, "I'm sorry Mom... my pants won't fall down in school again..." in his half-dazed voice.

Amelia smiles and wishes she'd seen that time and then she sees Kim's face which had that... _look_, which told her that Kim was thinking about that very time! She becomes angry at Kim for being able to see Ron pantless!

Kim glances up and realizes that her memory of that school time was upsetting her and she thinks, "If she only knew how many times I've seen Ron nearly naked, not just pantless but shirtless and pantless..." She grins as the memories come to her and she squirms under Ron, trying to get her hands up enough to get them on his shoulders while Monique and Tara lifted him up slowly but purposely rubbing her eternally perky nipples against Ron's chest just to enjoy it before he woke up fully.

Tara thinks, "I hope Ron is ok. I would hate to think that his first major home run injured him to where he can't play in the rest of the game." She pulls him up to his knees with Monique's help, missing the moment where Monique slides her hand down to grab a good handful of his ass before quickly sliding it back up to lift him higher.

Bernadine growls, "There will be none of _that_!" as she kneels and grabs at Amelia's skirt to pull it down and Amelia struggles with her even as Ron gets to his feel still half-out of it while Kim rolls to the side and stands up.

Ron shows surprising strength all of a sudden by pulling his arms free and says, "I can stand..." before he promptly takes a step forward, tripping on the home plate and falls face-forward onto the ground right between Amelia's legs!

Kim cries out, "Ron!" Just as Monique and Dyane grab both of Ron's legs and pull him backwards creating a small dust cloud in its wake and Bernadine takes the distraction (a thing which Ron excels at) to pull the skirt down!

Ron becomes fully awake at Kim's cry and manages to twist his legs in such a way that not only does he escape the hands on his legs but he also manages to twist his hips while pushing at his hands to spring up into the air and land right on his feet! He moves his hands in a monkey martial art stance and says, "I'm ready KP! Where is Drakken?"

Ron then realizes that he isn't in any lair and looks nervous, "Ah-heh, sorry about that... reflex." He stands upright and scratches the back of his head as he sees Bernadine and Amelia on the ground with her hands on the skirt, Kim looking at him with a weird expression, Dyane and Monique are rubbing at their hands as if they had just hurt them somehow with Tara standing not to far with her hands clasped together before her and also giving him a weird look.

Ron could almost swear that there was some kind of awkward silence and that it was all centered on him. He eventually says, "Um, am I missing something?"

At first the silence continues before Monique says, "No Ron, although you might say that Amelia looks pretty... bushed." Before she starts to laugh with everyone but Amelia following suit and for some reason she looked pretty upset with her cheeks very red to Ron.

Ron chalked it all up to another thing he didn't understand about girls and simply let the laughing come to a stop on its own.

Once the laughing ended, Ron reaches out with a hand and says, "Want some help up?" To which Amelia smiles at him, a part of her grateful that he had not laughed at all at her, but wondered if Ron saw anything before Bernadine and the other girls ruined it. She looks at his face carefully, searching for any signs of the answer to her question as she is helped up and finally decides once on her feet that Ron had totally missed it.

Amelia smiles at him and kisses him on the lips softly even though making sure to last longer than absolutely necessary, making all the girls angry and glare poison-tipped daggers at her before she says to him, "Thank you for helping me up. You are such a sweet gentleman, my dear pink sloth."

Ron smiles nervously either from the kiss, the compliment or both before he says, "D-don't mention it. I was happy to h-help." The last word had been stuttered because at that moment his eyes had went to Kim and she hadn't looked that angry since the Moodulator incident but once she realized he was looking at her. She changed her face into one of a more calm expression but she wasn't able to fully hide it in her eyes.

Not from someone who'd known her as long as he did and it made him wonder, "Wh-what just happened? Is Kim angry that Amelia kissed me? Could she be jealous of me?" He ponders all that for a few moments, especially the last part before he mentally says, "Naaaaah! That would mean Kim like-likes me and she couldn't like a guy like me. It is against the rules."

Bernadine moves towards Ron and pulls Amelia away from Ron by her arm quite roughly and says in the sweetest voice she could manage, "You're not hurt are you Ron?" She reaches out and brushes some of his messed up hair away from his face, a part that she considered one of his more attractive features and gets very close to where she is leaning her breasts against his chest.

Just then, the game takes a crazy twist that no one had expected since no one even knew they had a observer. A loud voice suddenly shouts, echoing somewhat from the entrance to the field, "Bernadine! Get away from him!"

Everyone turns their head while Bernadine leans away from Ron in surprise as she recognizes the voice!

The voice turned out to be none other than Herb from Bueno Nacho as he stepped out of the shadows. Bernadine says, "Herb? What are you doing here? Can't you see we're in the middle of a baseball game?"

Herb storms out to the field and pushes Ron in the chest away from Bernadine and says, "I don't care about whatever sick and twisted game you've got going on, or maybe one of your arch-foes is playing a mind-game with you but I won't let Bernadine be part of it any longer!"

The girls all get very angry at Herb and with the way he was treating Ron. So Kim starts to come to her friend's defense by moving quickly towards Ron from the side. Amelia was moving forward too; she was certainly not going to let some guy talk to her boyfriend like that!

Ron is totally clueless and says, "Look dude, I don't know what your problem is but if you're going to treat a girl mean then you're going to have a problem… ME!"

Everyone just stops in surprise at Ron's words and since Ron was a well-known slacker, hearing words like that surprised almost everyone with the exception being Kim since she knew about this side even if she didn't get to see it too often.

Bernadine is touched by Ron's words before she frowns and pulls on Herb's arm and says, "Herb, I don't know what is going through your head but Ron hasn't done anything! So back off!"

Herb looks frustrated and says, "Don't you see? He's got you under some kind of spell just like all the other stupid girls!"

Amelia walks up and jabs Herb several times in the chest with her finger as she says, "Now listen here you Mr. Seasoning-for-a-name! My Ron hasn't done anything other than be himself!" She then jabs him hard in the chest as the other girls come up beside her, making it into one wall of angry women all staring at Herb!

Faced with the sight of so many angry-looking girls all-staring at him, he lost his nerve that he'd gained when he was angry and started to back up.

Herb says, "Don't you see? It has got to be a trick or a spell! How else could a loser like him end up with all of you?"

Ron says in a puzzled tone, "What do you mean Herb? Why do you gotta be hating? I thought we were all friends here just enjoying a baseball game?"

Herb growls, "Fine! Play it that way Stoppable!" He backs up more quickly as the girls advance on him faster and thinking that if the girls had claws like cats, they'd be out and very sharp. He turns and shouts as he runs, "You think you're all that Stoppable! But you're just a loser!"

Amelia wasn't going to put up with anyone calling Ron a loser and yells before she starts to chase him out of the field. She shouts just as the girls chase him off into the tunnel from which lead out, "My Ron is NOT a loser! He's a soul mate!"

Someone shouts, "GET HIM!" but the tunnel distorts it so that Ron couldn't tell exactly who said it.

Ron looks totally puzzled and says aloud, not really expecting an answer, "What just happened here, Rufus? Did I just miss something?" before forgetting that he didn't have Rufus with him, which was a good thing or Rufus, would have pointed out to Ron what was really going on with the girls.

Tara says, "I think Herb like-likes Bernadine and got a bit jealous of her attention on you Ron."

Ron screams as he jumps in surprise and then says, "Oh! It is just you Tara… I thought you ran off with the other girls." A moment or two passes before Tara's words register.

Ron says, "Wait… you mean that guy got jealous? Over me?" He laughs before he says, "No way! No girl likes me like that, I'm the social outcast… the pink sloth according to the Animology book." He looks at the direction where Herb had run, thinking about Kim and missing the sadness in Tara's eyes before he says, "Besides… it is against the rules for a beautiful girl to be with a guy like me."

Tara says louder than she intended, "No way Ron! You're not a geek, a loser, ugly, stupid, or a snobby brainiac! You, out of all the guys are unique because that means you can be compatible with just about any girl you like!"

Ron blinks as he is surprised by the intensity of Tara's words and says, "You really think so? But everyone at school calls me a loser, everyone but Kim at least always has…" His voice trails off as he turns his eyes to the ground, again missing the sadness that his words cause in her.

Just then a loud, echoing male scream is heard from the tunnel and Ron says, "That sounded like it really hurt. I hope that guy's ok." While Tara thinks, "Oh Ron… How can I make you see that you only got the loser label because no one knows what else to call you? You're an everything guy instead of falling into any set cliché?"

With the sound of excited girl chatter echoing off the tunnel signifying that they were coming back, Ron dusts himself off and says, "Looks like the game is still on, although I don't know if I want to play still. What do you think Tara?"

Ron looks around and says, "T-Tara? Tara? Where'd you go?"

Just then out of the shadows appears a familiar face, "Hello Stoppable-san, we meet again! I shall have my revenge on you for getting me kicked out of the ninja school!" He stands there with Tara unconscious in his arms.

Ron says angrily, "Hey! That was so not my fault! It was all yours for betraying the school to Monkey Fist!"

The guy frowns and says, "If you hadn't stepped up and defeated me and Monkey Fist, then I would be in a good Secret Ninja College right now! But after what happened with you, only the evil villain, ninja schools ones would accept me! Have you ever been to a villain school? It is NOT FUN!" He practically shouts the last two words.

Ron says, "Still not my fault… hey wait a minute… they have villain schools?" An expression of puzzlement and surprise are on Ron's face.

The voices of the girls indicate that the girls are about to return to the field so the ninja says, "Now that I have one of your girlfriends, we will meet again… and on my terms this time! Goodbye Stoppable-san!" He throws down a small ball that explodes into a large cloud of smoke and when it dissipates, the guy and the girl are gone as well!

Ron cries out, "Tara! Bring her back!"

Kim and the other girls walk back onto the field and she says, "Hey Ron, are you ready for…?" She pauses when she recognizes the look on his face that says something big just happened. She says, "Ron? What's wrong?"

Ron turns to Kim and the others before he shouts, "Tara's been kidnapped by a ninja!"

* * *

**AN:** Well, I told you all it'd be a surprise as who the mystery person was right? LOL! Now does anyone remember that ninja's name that Ron just faced? Oh, and the part with a villain ninja school... hey, if they can have good guy schools (Sky High), secret ninja schools, then why not villain schools:) What did everyone think of the baseball game? Wild huh? Was anyone really surprised by Amelia's lack of something? Do you think Ron _should_ have seen it or not? What did you all think of Ron's home run? Badical huh:) Monique was a little minx wasn't she during the pile up? Any guesses as to what happened to Herb when they caught up to him? Knowing the girls, it wouldn't have been pretty!Any thoughts, ideas or suggestions are welcome as always! 


	13. Chapter 14

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie. Herb and Bernadine are characters I made up for this story. After all Ned can't possibly run things all by himself can he? Penny is the girl from the truth ray episode. (Penny is slightly taller than Ron, long blond hair and soft green eyes)

FYI: The story's past is not in sync with the show.

**Chapter 14: Another Player? **

All the girls looked at Ron as if he just lost his senses but Kim, who was used to strange things going on in her life looked at him and says, "Ron, why would a ninja kidnap Tara?"

Ron shakes his head, "It is all about revenge KP! Fukushima thought Tara was a friend and took her to make me do something!"

Kim says as she waves her hands up in the air, "Wait, you know the ninja? Since when?"

Ron nods and says, "Remember the secret ninja school and how Yori told you I was a warrior hero? Well, he was the one who betrayed the school to Monkey Fist!"

Monique had heard part of the story from Kim didn't know about the warrior hero part. She knew however that it did raise Ron up on the desirability scale for her after learning that he was a warrior hero.

Kim nods as she remembers the story and goes into mission mode as she says, "Ok, then the first order of business is to rescue Tara. Any ideas where he might have taken her, Ron?"

Ron starts to think and wonders how Fukushima would plan on even contacting him to tell him what to do.

Amelia could sense that this meant there was going to be a chance to get Ron away from her and as far as she was concerned, she and Ron were still on a date! She barges forward to put herself between Kim and Ron, turning towards Kim she says, "Uh-uh! There's no **way** I am letting you take my Ron out on some mission where you can have him all to yourself!"

Bernadine didn't like where this was going either and so she says, "If she's going, then so am I! I know Tara, she's a sweet girl and doesn't deserve to get kidnapped by a revenge-seeking ninja!"

Dyane says, "If you're going Bern, then so am I! I can't let one of my best friends go at it alone to fight evil."

Bernadine smiles at Dyane, "Thanks, but you know I'm your only best friend that you've got." The two girls laugh at that little joke.

Penny says, "Well, I'm coming too! Tara's a cool friend and I am not about to let some sick ninja keep her!"

Monique didn't want to be left behind either, not when she could still "feel" Ron's touch on her skin from the earlier pile up and with the learning of the warrior hero and the impressive home run, she had to admit it. She was crushing on Ron and she didn't want Ron to fall prey to any of the other girls, especially Amelia. She says, "I'm going too, strength in numbers and all that. That ninja won't know what hit him."

Kim could sense something was going on and knew that it involved Ron but in her mission mode, she wasn't in "jelling over Ron" mode… well, not as much as before. She says, "It is ok, Ron and I are used to dealing with this kind of stuff all the time. We don't need any help."

Amelia turns to grab Ron by his arm and pulls him closer until his entire side was pressed against her front. She says, "There's no way am I going to let you take Ron on some mission and have him all to yourself, Kimmie! I'm going and that's final!"

Kim grrrs as some of her jelling side returns and she steps forward to push Amelia away from Ron as she says, "Listen, Ron and I have experience with this kind of thing. You and the others…(She looks at the other girls for a moment) will just get in the way and I don't want any of you to get hurt. This could get dangerous!"

Monique says, "You may have a point Kim, but we're all still going regardless. Tara is our friend after all and besides, without her we are 1 person short for the game."

Before anyone can say anything else, two figures drop from the air by helicopter and Ron screams, "Ah! He's back!" making Kim go into combat stance until the shorter, female figure pulls off her mask to reveal that it was none other than Yori!

Yori says, "I'm sorry if I startled you, Stoppable-San. I was trying to hurry as we hear that Fukushima has sworn revenge upon you and we thought it was best to hurry to help you."

Ron puts on a fake smile, hoping he looked convincing as he says, "Ah, you didn't scare me… I was just practicing… um, my scream for scaring the bad guys… Yeah, that is it!"

Yori gives Ron a sweet smile which none of the girls miss as the kind a girl gives a guy when she like-likes him. This angered them all as the last thing they all needed was another girl in competition for Ron's attention.

Kim says, "I'm afraid you're a little too late Yori, Fukushima kidnapped Tara thinking he could use her to force Ron into doing something. Do you have any idea where he might be keeping her?"

Yori turns to the other masked ninja and says, "You knew him better than I did at the school, do you have any idea where he might take the girl Hirotaka?"

All the girls recognize the name while Ron was clueless about it since he never got to meet the guy.

Hirotaka pulls off his mask and shakes his head moving his hair so that it turned back to normal before he says, "He would try to find someplace local, a place that he could feel secure in with a hostage until he could get the warrior hero, Stoppable-san to do his bidding… whatever that may be."

Monique looks back and forth between Hirotaka who still had a handsome look going for him and Ron, who she was crushing on. She eventually stops and settles her eyes on Ron. She starts to think that while Hirotaka may have been someone she crushed on the first time he arrived, he had showed now interest in her and proved to be a player who was only interested in having Bonnie as his girlfriend. So the memory was too bitter for her to ever become interested in Hirotaka like that again.

Kim was looking at Hirotaka, a guy she had crushed on while Ron had been visiting Yamanouchi and felt a pang of guilt. She understood why at that moment that she had thought Ron had crushed on someone like Yori when he had gone off to the school. In its own twisted way, it made it easier to accept what she'd done to Ron.

Kim had never told Ron about her crush because quite frankly, she had been embarrassed about it because she went further to get the guy's attention than she had even gone to get Josh's attention. Even still, she knew her heart belonged with Ron now and she felt guilty for not noticing Ron sooner.

Penny thought Hirotaka was cute with the hair but she preferred her men to be blond and there was something about him that rubbed him the wrong way. Call it woman's intuition, but it was practically yelling at her not to get involved with that guy.

Dyane was still crushing on Ron and saw the Hirotaka guy as a welcome distraction as she hoped that the guy would take the attention off of Ron and let her get a chance at Ron.

Amelia was not interested in Hirotaka in the least as she'd been around when he was "Mr. Popular" at the school because of his motorcycle and cool hair but she'd been one of the few who knew that Bonnie had successfully dug her claws into him early on. As far as she was concerned, he could go back to Japan and take all the girls with him so that she could have some alone time with Ron and let her show her _boyfriend_ just what it felt like to be with a real woman and not some bimbo like Kim Possible.

Yori looked at the girls and saw how they all were around Ron, with Amelia having the most hungry look in her eyes, almost like a predatory but in a sexual kind of way. She had known many girls in both the city and at the school over her years of growing up and knew that look. It was the look of a girl who would use every trick, both mind and body to claim what she wanted with the most distressing part being that the girl's target was none other than her crush, Ron Stoppable.

Yori had found Ron to be very handsome from the moment she'd first laid eyes on him at the airport where she picked him up and almost blushed at his reaction to seeing her for the first time as well but being a ninja, she was trained not to show any emotion that she didn't want to show for showing anything would allow an enemy a chance to read you and come up with a way to defeat you.

Yori had been very glad though that her grandfather, the sensei had seen it fit to send her to pick him up even if she never told him at the airport alone that day. It gave her a chance to get to know him on the ride up to the path that would take the two of them to the ninja school.

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and presses a button which a moment later causes Wade to appear on the screen, "Hey Kim, what's up?"

Kim says, "Wade, we've got a sitch here. Tara's been kidnapped by a ninja from the Yamanouchi school." Hirotaka says, "Excuse me, but he is no longer a ninja at the school, he has been dishonored and thrown out."

Kim looks back at Wade and says, "Ok… a ex-ninja, and it is a good guess that he'd be somewhere local. Any chance you can figure out where he'd take her?"

Wade nods as he says, "I'll get right on it…" He pauses for a second and says, "Why would Tara be kidnapped?" He knew who Tara was from the fact that she was on Kim's cheerleading squad.

Kim says, "Best guess? She was the only one around Ron while…" She hesitates for a moment before she says, "I was taking care of a problem with the other girls."

Wade looks at Kim and knew that Kim must be embarrassed if she didn't want to tell him so he let the matter drop before he says, "Well, I'll see if I can find anything Kim but I can't promise anything. Most ninjas are usually pretty clever at hiding their tracks."

Hirotaka nods and says, "I fear it will be a most difficult task, young one but we appreciate your help. I only hope that it will not be too late to help her."

Wade raises an eyebrow and says, "Riiiiight… Well Kim, give me a little bit to scan Middleton first and I'll let you know what I come up with."

Kim smiles at Wade and says, "Please and thank you Wade." The screen then goes dark on her Kimmunicator.

Bernadine says, "So what's our next step? Do we just sit around and wait for your computer guy to find her?"

Kim says, "No, we should probably go to Ron's house next. If he was going to contact him, he would probably expect to contact him there."

Ron nods and says, "I guess so. It makes sense."

Just then there is a ringing tone coming from one of Ron's pockets and this makes Kim stop and say, "When did you get a phone, Ron?"

Ron looks surprised at the tone coming from his pocket and reaches in to grab a small Verizon cellphone from his pocket. He says, "I didn't! He must have snuck it into my pocket while grabbing Tara!"

Kim says, "Well…? Answer it already Ron!"

Ron blinks and says, "Oh! Right KP!" before he flips open the phone and it immediately connects to the incoming call with the Caller ID listing the number as "PRIVATE" so it didn't show up at all.

Ron says, "Uhhhh… Hello? This is Ron speaking?"

Everyone gets as close as they can while Ron turns the phone away from his ear so that the voice can be heard more easily. With everyone's head so close to Ron's, he became very aware of just how nervous he was about the whole thing.

Kim was the closest to the phone and her ear was touching his own as she wanted to hear what Fukushima wanted from her best friend Ron, and hoped that it wouldn't be anything too bad. She took a secret pleasure in the way his ear rubbed against hers as that was one of her pleasure spots and at one point she almost moaned at the way his ear rubbed hers but fought it off as that was the time or place to do it.

Amelia was at Ron's side on the other side of where the phone was but she was pressing her body against his in a slow way and enjoying the way his warm body felt against her breasts with her pulling Ron's arm between her soft orbs and ran her fingers up and down his arm right up to his fingers where she started to pull his hand towards her thigh.

Monique was against Ron's back with her head cocked to the side, listening carefully while she slowly rubbed a hand up and down over Ron, enjoying the warmth and how strong his muscles were from years of fighting various villains.

Bernadine was right beside Monique, straining to listen as well with the Monique's hair in her face far too much. She shifted to rub her nipple against Ron's back and mmmms softly in pleasure, not caring of Monique heard her or not.

Dyane and Yori seemed to be competing for the rest of the remaining space in front or Ron and while they would squirm as if trying to get to hear the low voice from the cellphone, they would rub their bodies from their hips up to their breasts against him.

Dyane was purposely rubbing against Ron so as to try to arouse him so she could feel his package and as she thought about it, she licked her lips a little in a seductive way even though Ron never saw it as his eyes seemed to be glued to the cellphone.

Yori saw right away what Dyane was doing and knew two could play that game, only with her knowledge of the human body that she had to know for being a ninja. She used a couple of pressure points on his body designed to cause arousal from only her side of Ron's body and make Dyane's side feel almost numb to her rubbings for Ron.

Hirotaka was trying to listen but he was also taking the chance to feel the closeness of the female body by pressing himself against Kim's side in a "innocent" kind or way but still allowing him the guilty pleasure of coping a feel of her rear.

With such **close** contact to everyone, Ron started to feel more than a bit hot. Still he figured everyone was just trying to listen in and if he knew how, he would have turned up the volume or used the speakerphone option had he known it existed.

Ron could feel all the squirming against his body and just as Fukushima had finished telling Ron what he wanted done and hanging up. Ron felt his hand go between Amelia's legs where it was very, very warm but his brain was still focused on what he'd learned until his fingers touched something wet.

The wetness shocked his brain and he jerks his hand away, wondering what it was as he cries out. The sudden jerking of his arm caused a chain reaction though. It caused the girls to reach out and grab at him so he wouldn't cause incident like the home run base where he and everyone holding onto him fell down.

Dyane grabbed at Ron's crotch and felt something hard enough for her to grab onto like a handle just as Monique grabbed around Ron's waist with her hand coming to his belt buckle.

Kim grabbed onto Ron's arm, trying to hold him up while Yori stopped her pressure points and grabbed him around his neck, arching her back to pull him towards her so he wouldn't fall backwards.

Amelia had been startled by the sudden jerking of Ron's arm and while his arm from his elbow up to his shoulders still remained between her breasts, the rest had slipped right through her hands.

Hirotaka grabbed at Kim and Yori's belts, but purposely fumbling over their rears at first to cop a feel and came to the conclusion that Kim had a nicer ass than Yori.

Then as quickly as it had started, the law of gravity became righted and no one fell down but just as quickly, almost everyone let go of whatever they had grabbed at that point and stepped back, giving Ron some room.

Dyane stepped back almost at the same time as Monique, and she had not realized that she had loosened the buckle somewhat. So that when everyone stopped moving, all it took was Ron to say, "Well, that was… kinda embarrassing…" before his pants fell down to the ground to reveal his boxers!

Ron looks down and says in a whiny tone, "Aw man…" while all the girls looked at him and a few giggles touched his ears.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it probably wasn't the funniest but the Ron-man did get some "close" attention from the girls at least. Lol! I finally dragged Wade into this story, what do you all think of that? Any guesses what Fukushima wants Ron to do? Any guesses as to where he took Tara to? What do you all think of Amelia? How did you all like the way I toned Kim down some?What did you all think of Yori using pressure points? Did anyone see Hirotaka coming into the story? Why did I choose Verizon as the cellphone? Because I saw a commercial for it. Lol:) Thoughts, ideas, suggestions are all welcomed as usual! 


	14. Chapter 15

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie. Herb and Bernadine are characters I made up for this story. After all Ned can't possibly run things all by himself can he? Penny is the girl from the truth ray episode. (Penny is slightly taller than Ron, long blond hair and soft green eyes) FYI: The story's past is not in sync with the show.

**Renshi** often refers to an advanced instructor. Renshi means "teacher" or "one who has mastered himself." In many styles, it is awarded around the 5th _godan_ or 6th degree _rokudan_ black belt level.

**Kyoshi** refers to a master instructor. It is the second formal teaching rank. This title is usually awarded to one who has achieved a rank of 7th or 8th degree black belt (_nanadan_ or hachidan. Kyoshi are typically regarded as those who have distinguished himself as an expert teachers or instructors.

**Chapter 15: Mission Time**

Everyone had left the baseball field and after a quick stop at the mall to grab some "Mission Clothes" as Kim called them, everyone was ready to go meet up with Fukushima at the one place that Kim should have guessed any visitor would go to.

Standing outside of the Middleton Lodge Inn where Kim had first discovered that Dr. Drakken, was in fact her father's old school friend, Drew Lipsky. Kim thinks, "What about this place always seems to attract the superfreaks?" She remembered how she'd also been brought here when she was turning into a monkey because of some artifact that Monkey Fist was after.

Yori and Hirotaka were still in their ninja clothes as they felt the most comfortable working in them. Even though Hirotaka was sporting a nice shiner and very sore looking cheek from where both Kim and Yori had hit him from before at the baseball field. Neither one of the girls had been fooled by the "accidental" groping of their rears. Plus Kim was a little happy that she'd been able to kick Hirotaka between the legs for the comment that he'd accidentally said about her having the firmest rear.

* * *

**Flashback**

After Ron pulled his pants back up, Yori turned to Hirotaka and says, "What do you think you were doing back there?"

Hirotaka says in a cool voice, "What do you mean Yori-kyoshi?"

Yori glares at him and says, "You know very well what I meant Hirotaka-renshi! Sensei told you to quit being such a player! I can see now that your experience with the American school did nothing to curb your attitude!"

Monique says, "Woah! Hold up the gravy train! You telling me that Hirotaka here is some sort of playboy?"

Yori nods and says, "Yes, he has always been exceptionally smooth around other girls. Because of this Sensei has had to reprimand him on more than one occasion. He has also been known to break a number of the hearts at the school. When it was time to exchange students, Sensei hoped that some time overseas would help straighten him out when the girls saw him as the phony that he was."

Monique shakes her head before she says, "That's not what happened though girl! He became "Mr. Popular" with that look at his smooth ride. He practically had his own harem!"

Yori advances on Hirotaka as she says, "You spent your money on a another motorcycle? What kind was it? You know you weren't supposed to spend money on anything other than food and lodging!"

Hirotaka says, "I did spend it on food, and as for lodging… I had a very comfortable bed every night."

Yori's eyes went wide in surprise and then narrowed sharply before she says, "I'll just bet…" She stops right before him even as Kim and Monique came to stop along her sides before she says, "When I tell Sensei of what you did, you will be reprimanded AGAIN… Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Why did you grab my ass?"

Hirotaka looked very nervous at this point and he says, "Please, don't tell Sensei! His reprimands are getting more and more harsh every time! Besides I just wanted to see who had the nicer ass, you or Kim and no offense but she's got the nicer one than you do!"

Even as those words left Hirotaka's mouth, he knew immediately that it was the _wrong_ thing to say!

Yori's fist moved so fast that Hirotaka never even had a chance to dodge it! The punch sent him flying as he was struck HARD in the eye and even as he was in the air, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to see out of that eye for some time.

Hirotaka groans as he sits up and says, "I'm… sorry. I didn't mean it that way the way it came out."

Kim walks up with fire in her eyes and since she had naturally green eyes, seeing them with fire was an impressive, if scary sight. She says, "You… you… USED all those girls at the school! You even let Monique and I make fools of ourselves when you had Bonnie as your number one girlfriend!" She advanced on Hirotaka who crawls backwards since he was still on his back until his back came to the wall of the field.

Kim says with as much anger as Ron had seen Kim when she had been under the effects of the Moodulator and that was something Ron had prayed he would never see again, "I bet you have tons of girls that you tell are your number one girlfriend back in Japan as well!" She moved quickly and kicked Hirotaka right between the legs hard enough to make him cry out loud enough to echo down the nearby corridor.

Ron had winced a lot for as a guy, he knew from experience that it was not a pleasant feeling to be kicked and it looked like Kim had really let him have it.

After Hirotaka stopped groaning in agony, Monique approaches and he says, "W-what are you going to do to me?" She simply flashes a smile and says, "Nothing, I'm going to help you up to your feet."

So after he is on his feet, Monique says, "There now… are you ok now?" Hirotaka nods and says, "Thank you… I thought you'd be mad at me too for asking you to use your Club Banana card on me."

Monique says, "Naw, I got free cargo pants with all the money you spent on my card. But now that you mention it…" She then punches him in the face so hard that just like in Back to The Future movie where Marty punched Biff, he went spinning more than once, bounced off the wall and fell to the ground unconscious. She then says, "Don't you go foolin' this girl again when you already have a girlfriend."

Amelia looked coldly at Hirotaka as she had a friend who'd been one of his "harem girls" and walks over to give him a swift kick to his gut, causing him to groan briefly while still knocked out. She walks away from him towards Ron and wraps her arm around him to say, "At least my Ron would never use girls like that creep would." With Ron agreeing quickly as he didn't want to be hurt seeing the fury on all the girl's faces.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Kim walks ahead with Ron following as usual. Amelia and Yori were side by side with the rest of the girls behind them in pairs as well. Bernadine and Dyane were behind Amelia and Yori with Penny and Monique at the end with a trailing Hirotaka.

As soon as Kim and Ron step into the Middleton Lodge's main room, which was a large room with plenty of seats and the checkout desk, they knew something was wrong. There were usually a lot of people at any given moment but at that moment it was totally empty with even the guy who normally worked at the desk vacant.

Kim says, "This is weird, there should be more people here…" with Ron nodding in agreement before he says, "Where do you suppose all the people went Kim?"

Amelia says, "Maybe we should all break up into groups and go searching for them?" She hoped to get Ron by herself since wearing the mission clothes with nothing underneath was making her feel more than naughty.

Monique wasn't fooled by Amelia's "helpful" suggestion. She knew that the girl had only one thing in mind and that was to get Ron all to herself in some room where she could take advantage of him. She says, "No, I don't think that'd be a wise idea girl. Who knows what this Fuku guy has done with all the people? I think it'll be wiser to stick together. You with me on this Kim?"

Kim nods and says, "I agree with you Monique. For the time being, it is a better idea to stick together." She wasn't even thinking of any jellin' thoughts as she was trying to figure out what the ex-ninja had planned as his revenge for Ron. She was also more than a bit disturbed that a single guy could capture so many people, which was setting off warning bells like crazy in her head.

Just then a guy's voice was heard which made everyone jump and look around for the source before they realized it was coming from the speakers that had been silent when they came in. It was Fukushima with his voice so cold that it seemed to cool the room by a few degrees as he says, "Hello Outsider, I see you brought some friends along. How very wise of you, I wouldn't have thought you would have had the brains to bring along any help."

Fukushima's voice made all the girls angry as they all didn't like anyone dissing the guy they had a crush on! He continues as if the others didn't matter as he then says, "I have come to seek revenge upon you Outsider for the dishonor that you brought upon me, forcing me to become rejected by the very people who I sought to protect from you."

Yori shouts, "Lies! The only thing you sought was to dishonor the whole school with your betrayal of us to the evil Monkey Fist!"

Fukushima's voice seems to change as he says, "Ah Yori-chan… you were the loudest voice behind my dismal. I am glad that you are here as well. I shall take delight in not having to seek you out after taking care of the Outsider for you were next on my list."

Yori shouts, "You could never defeat Ron-san before, what makes you think you can do so now?"

Ron thinks, "She called me Ron-san! Boo-yah!" and becomes happy at the slip instead of her calling him the usual Stoppable-san.

Fukushima then says through the speakers, "Because I am a true ninja and he is merely the bumbling Outsider with no access to his monkey powers, unlike Monkey Fist who not only knew how to control his powers but he had a goal."

Yori shouts, "Not true! Stoppable-san has mystical monkey power, and because his power is true he will always be able to access them anytime he truly wants to! His goal is to help save the world from evil, isn't that right, Stoppable-san?"

When Yori looked at Ron, he nods and says in a somewhat nervous voice at first, "Y-yeah! That's right! I'm with Kim as her crime-fighting partner!"

Amelia grabs Ron from the side, pressing her breasts up against his body through the black shirt that was just like Kim's with the bellybutton showing as she says, "And I'm his date!"

Monique rolls her eyes for a moment before she says, "Amelia, we so don't have the time for this right now!"

Amelia presses her cheek to Ron's as she looks at Monique and says. "Well, he IS my date and my boyfriend!"

Monique says, "He is not! You're just claiming he is because you're on a date!"

Bernadine pulls Ron from the other side sharply, yanking him from of Amelia's grasp while she says, "Come on Ron! We've got to go save Tara!" She spins him and slaps his tush while saying "Get a move on!"

Ron says, "Right! I'm on my way!" before he stops as he says, "Um… where am I going?"

Fukushima says, "If you're done acting like a clown Outsider, then maybe I can get to the reason you're here?"

Ron says, "Yeah, that would be good."

Fukushima says, "Come to the Gym Room right away and I shall reveal to you what I desire."

Kim says, "Come on Ron, I know where that room is." She tugs on his elbow before he falls into synchronized step with her and she lets go.

Ron says, "How do you know where the room is, KP?"

Kim says without looking, "I was there once with Monkey Fist when I was being turned into a monkey."

Ron says, "Oooohh, I remember that."

Amelia gives an angry look at both Monique and Bernadine for the earlier scenes that denied her something with her Ron. To which Monique just shrugs it off and walks after Kim and Ron.

Bernadine just gives Amelia one of those looks with her eyes that reads, "I got to touch his fine ass and you didn't." before she walks off after Ron, with a steaming Amelia glaring after her.

Once they all reach the Gym Room doors, Kim pauses and says, "Ron, I bet he's set up a trap. Let's be careful when we go in ok?"

Ron nods and says, "You got it KP!" He then looks at the door and says, "After you KP…"

Kim narrows her eyes him and says, "Thanks Ron…" before Yori says, "Stoppable-san was just kidding with his American-style humor, he meant that he'll go first. Right Stoppable-san?"

Ron looks at Yori and the other faces of the girls before he says, "Yeah… it'll be my honor."

Kim looks at Yori with some jealousy as she thinks, "Why was Yori able to get Ron to go first?"

Ron pushes the doors open with Kim close by his side and Amelia moves up right behind him so she can stay close to him with the rest of the girls ready to follow Ron in the room and so with a brief flash of light the room reveals…

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this one. I know that amount of girl-grabbing, body-pressing against Ron was less than last time but hey... I had to move the story along somehow. :D Don't you all despair though, just wait until NEXT chapter! What did you all think of what happened to Hirotaka? Pretty painful to read huh? Imagine all those girls in KP mission clothes... I invite any artist to try to draw that. Anyway, what do you all think Fukushima has in store for Ron? And why wasn't he worried about all the girls being along? What did you all think of the fact that Yori was on his revenge list? I hope you all will share with me your thoughts and ideas concerning this chapter:) All ideas and suggestions are welcomed! 


	15. Chapter 16

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie. Herb and Bernadine are characters I made up for this story. After all Ned can't possibly run things all by himself can he? Penny is the girl from the truth ray episode. (Penny is slightly taller than Ron, long blond hair and soft green eyes) FYI: The story's past is not in sync with the show.

**Renshi **, _Renshi_often refers to an advanced instructor. Renshi means "teacher" or "one who has mastered himself." In many styles, it is awarded around the 5th _godan_ or 6th degree _rokudan_ black belt level.

**Kyoshi** refers to a master instructor. It is the second formal teaching rank. This title is usually awarded to one who has achieved a rank of 7th or 8th degree black belt (_nanadan_ or hachidan. Kyoshi are typically regarded as those who have distinguished himself as an expert teachers or instructors.

**Chapter 16: Dumb and Dumber**

The room was revealed to be totally empty save only Fukushima and a bound and gagged Tara just short of something out of a S&M book in a cage that hung from the ceiling. The mere fact that Fukushima was grinning as if he had already won was setting off warning bells in the heads of nearly everyone there.

Ron shouts since he was in the lead with his arms out to keep anyone from charging through the door behind him, "Yo dude! Let Tara go! She has nothing to do with any of this! This is between you and me!"

Fukushima's smile grew more menacing before he says, "That's where you are _wrong_ Outsider! She is your friend and I wish you to know the pain of loss I felt when I lost everyone... even my friends and girlfriend because of **_you!_** She will, like everyone else you know... will suffer because of you."

Even as Ron frowned and wanted to rush him, he knew a goading to get him in the room if he ever heard one because of all his time as a distraction for Kim. He could feel the anger of the girls as they pushed against his arms and back. Ron could swear that there were hands grabbing at him as well but he assumed they were just trying to get him out of the way so that they all could charge in.

Ron couldn't have been more wrong as to the purpose of the hands and who they belonged to. Kim was being pushed from behind rather roughly by Amelia, forcing her chest into part of Ron's arm and it was beginning to cut off her air. Even as Amelia was pushing Kim in part to hurt her and part to push her out of the way so she could feel Ron's body, which to her was sculpted like a god's.

Amelia ran her hand over Ron's shoulder and down his back to slowly circle over his ass. She could feel how after all this time in the field with Kim, his body had become very well chiseled. She bites at her lower lip as she thinks, "MMMMMmmmm... I can't WAIT to feel all of that fine body of yours and show you just what I love..." Her thoughts are somewhat spoiled as she feels a hand swat her hand away from the enjoying that she was feeling of Ron's body.

Bernadine had been the one to swat at Amelia's hand and quickly replaced it with hers, only not so subtle in her caresses. She placed both hands on his ass to feel his ass, which she considered "hot" and started to knead his ass like a baker does dough all over it until she is shoved from the side causing her to lose her grip on his rear.

It had been Monique who gave the girl a hard look that seemed to read, "You're not getting all of that girl!" Monique had managed to shove Bernadine into Amelia who in turn fell in between the gap that which Kim was pressed against Ron's arm and wrist had left.

Monique pressed her breasts against Ron's back now that she was directly behind him and using a trick she knew from her experience of being around Kim and Ron, she ran her finger along the back of Ron's right ear which made him half-moan in pleasure before he caught himself.

Monique rubbed herself against him very slowly as Amelia grabbed her hand to keep from rubbing at his ear with a dirty look that said, "Don't you dare give my guy pleasure!" She returned the look with a sly smile that told Amelia, "He ain't your property!" She used her free hand to run down Ron's side and was starting to inch it forward at his hip when that hand got grabbed and pulled back painfully to behind ass.

Yori had seen where the hand was going and stopped it easily enough. She saw how Monique was continuing to gyrate and grind against Stoppable's back which angered her a lot! She not only pinned the hand back but she slipped in her free hand between them before she did a move on Monique that temporarily paralyzed her long enough so that she could push Monique back and force her body between Ron and Monique!

With Monique no longer trying to tease her man and Yori facing Monique as if she was trying to shield Ron, Amelia moves forward and presses her breasts firmly as she can against Ron as she says so as to distract Ron, "Ronnie-poo, aren't we going to help Tara? We can't just leave her alone in his hands, can we?"

Amelia moves her hand to slip behind Yori's back and starts to trace a finger up and down his back before smiling when she feels him shiver.

Dyane saw that with Monique and Yori staring each other down and Kim analyzing the sitch just like Ron, she knew that if she wanted a piece of Ron she was going to have to make her own move so she slides to the other arm where Yori had previously and says with mouth very, very close to Ron's ear, "C'mon Ron... what are you waiting for?" She had said it breathlessly as she could while slowly rubbing herself against his side as if he were a pole and she the dancer. She had really meant for Ron to choose her but instead she gets a different answer.

Ron could feel the mass of bodies behind and aside him moving and squirming, all apparently eager to get past him and help Tara. He says, "This is a trap. There is nothing to defend him between us and him that I can see which means he probably has a cage or legion set to spring up out of nowhere Dyane."

Hirotaka couldn't see anything over the mass of girls in the way except for the cute Tara hanging in a cage S&M style from the ceiling, which is the only thing he could see above Ron's head. He could see Monique and Yori facing each other and that was when an idea hits him. He pushes Monique forward, causing her to cry out for a moment even as the law of gravity took over.

Monique's breasts came to smoosh against Yori's and with both girls turned on over Ron, firm eraser points came into contact with each other through the clothes. Since Monique had her mouth open from the cry at being pushed, it had the result that Hirotaka had hoped for, which was Monique ended up _kissing_ Yori on the lips while at the same time knocking Yori backwards into Ron and almost crushing Amelia's hand which hand behind Yori making for quite the embarrassing scene! (AN: Hey, how many times has Yori and Monique kissed in a fanfic? not many!)

Monique and Yori tried to push each other off even as they broke the kiss but Hirotaka was turned on by seeing two hot girls rubbing against each other and gave another nudge hoping for the same result. However, with the pressure of all the girls against him and then the added sharp push at his back, Ron lost his balance and fell forward with the second time and fell forward with all the girls landing in one big pile on top of him!

Hirotaka didn't want Ron to have all the fun and purposely fell on top of the girls, moving his hands to cop a feel wherever and on whoever as he pretended to try to get off of Monique.

Fukushima blinked in surprise as Ron and his entire party fell through the doorway and somehow... he felt like it was one big orgy rather than a rescue party. He struck that thought from his mind quickly as the thought disgusted him that a stupid, ugly _Outsider_ who was also not fit to have the mystical monkey power would have **any** girls fawning over him. He knew it had to be his imagination from the pleasure he took in what he did with Tara even though it had originally been done so as to anger Ron into his trap.

Even just hearing the groans and surprisingly few complaints from the girls as they all got up, with Kim being the first on her feet since she's been on the edge of it all. Fukushima wondered just where all the girls came from as he had always thought Ron as a kind of ultimate outsider. Still, a thought that he suddenly gets causes him to laugh loudly even as everyone manages to get off Ron and get to their feet.

Fukushima's laughing catches everyone's attention before he pauses to say, "Outsider! You haven't brought help have you? You brought these weakling girls along because they wanted to help this girl!" He unsheathes an odd sword and points it a his captive in the cage and she tries to squirm and call out but as tied up and gagged as she was, she could barely move and her cries for help went unheard but the one thing that everyone could see were her eyes and they were pleading for help!

Kim was never one girl to waste time in helping people so she dashes forward when suddenly ninjas spring out of the woodworks in front of her to effectively block her path! She grrrrs softly as she could see Tara's eyes full of tears as she begged for help and the fact that she was blocked only angered her more.

Ron says, "Girls, stay here while I provide the distraction!" He then bolts forward while Amelia sighs happily, "Look at my pink sloth go... isn't he wonderful? He's worried about my safety!"

Monique looks cross at Amelia and says, "You know he said that to all of us don't you? He's worried about every one of us!"

Amelia smiles at Monique and says, "Maybe but as my boyfriend, he's naturally worried about me first and foremost!"

Monique says angrily, "He isn't your boyfriend no matter what delusions you may hold in your head!"

Amelia looks at Ron as he evades a ninja or two and says with a sly grin, "Oh make no mistake, he WILL be mine... and I will give him all that is me in return..." He eyes glaze over a little as she thinks about what she just said in more graphic detail.

Monique frowns along with the other girls at Amelia as they can more or less imagine just the kind of things Amelia is thinking of since they all had their own hopes and ideas of what they'd like to do with Ron.

Fukushima grins as he watches Kim and Ron, he felt he was ready as he'd done the research on Ron's life and knew that the Outsider had a few definite weaknesses. The first one would be anyone in distress. His eyes move to Kim as he thinks, "You're another weakness that will soon be exploited, you weak and slutty American Outsider."

Kim knocks back some of the ninjas and does a flip into an open area before Fukushima thinks, "Finally she took the open spot!" and presses a switch that makes a cage spring up around Kim with amazing speed, trapping her within.

Ron notices immediately and cries out, "Kim!" He then starts to move forward before some ninjas block his way and Fukushima says, "Stay where you are Outsider if you care about the fate of these two girls!"

Ron turns to Fukushima and shouts, "You better let them go! I won't let you hurt them!" He was wearing what he called his "Serious face" at the guy, hoping it would intimidate him while Yori, who a ninja herself that was dressed just like those that Kim and Ron had been fighting slipped through to make her way over to Kim's cage.

Fukushima laughed and says, "What I want is for a battle! You... the pretender to the power of the mystical monkey force VS me in a sword battle! The winner gets the life of the girls!" He presses a remote's button and suddenly there are 8 auto-tracking lasers that spring from the roof, four for each girl trapped in the small cages, which meant certain doom if they were fired!

With the little blue spots on Kim who had very little room to dodge with and Tara, still bound so she couldn't move, Ron knew that he had little choice other than to say, "Ok Fukushima, you win... now give me a sword and we'll start."

Fukushima grins maliciously before leaping to the empty spot where Ron was. He draws his sword back and says, "If you are a true warrior of the mystical monkey force, then why don't you just summon your sword!" He swings his sword and narrowly misses slashing at his chest, causing all the girls to cry out in fear for Ron!

Fukushima laughs evilly as he continues to swing his sword, with Ron dodging the whole time and the girls all shouting various suggestions on how to kick Fukushima's butt or cheering Ron on and more a fair share of vicious, painful sounding threats were thrown at Fukushima's way if he hurt Ron.

Monique finally decides she's had enough watching and can tell that Ron needs a breather so she notices that all the ninjas in the room had swords of their own but seemed content to use their staffs to hold back the girls.

She smiles as she gets an idea and starts to whisper to Bernadine before she passes it on and soon all the girls have heard the plan except for Hirotaka who wondered what they were up to. Monique and all the girls slowly spread out, spreading out the ninjas who could cover the girls until she shouts, "Now!"

As if moving with one mind, all the girls move forward in a variety of ways and attack the ninjas! Monique and all the girls do accomplish one thing in their frenzied attack; they create a distraction for Ron as Fukushima stops attacking to see what they were up to and if he should be worried.

Ron manages to catch his breath as a few ninjas go flying into the air, one was pinned to the ground in a hard to get out wrestling move curtsey of Monique and so it became utter chaos! Suddenly from out of the air, sword still in its sheath lands practically in his hands!

Penny shouts, "Get him Ron!" before she does a kick to a ninja that knocks him down for only a moment after, which he springs back to his feet only to have her kick him between the legs hard! This finishes off the ninja as he topples over groaning at an unnatural guy pitch.

Penny turns to the next ninja and says, "Soccer, a great sport in which to kick **_balls_** in!" Her tone was very clear and the ninjas near her all immediately back up. She grins as she was glad that all the ninjas were guys.

Ron pulls the sword out and sees Fukushima look surprised that Ron was holding a sword before he dodges while clumsily attempting to deflect the sword's attack. He shouts, "Woah dude! You could poke a guy's eye out with that!"

Fukushima clearly gets more angry as he swings again and this time the sword that Ron was holding manages to deflect his attack! He continues to swing while Ron goes on the defense, not noticing that each strike was wearing his sword down at an incredible rate!

It isn't until Fukushima's sword slices through the one Ron had and just nicking him in the chest that Ron realized he was in big trouble. The powerful slash had also knocked down Ron onto his back and as he laid on his back, a sword slashed in half in one hand and blood leaking through his fingers on one hand he realized that he was in deep trouble.

It was also when he noticed the different cries of each of the girls, but what started to change him the most was when he looked at Tara and could see tears flowing steadily down her cheeks. When his eyes moved to Kim, he was shocked as he could see something he rarely ever saw on her face, despair and sadness together.

Ron gripped the hilt of his sword tightly as he became furious! He looked up at Fukushima who was laughing and telling him that he could never hope to defeat him with such an obviously poor sword and that only the mystical sword could save him now.

Ron closed his eyes briefly as he summoned the sword to him, taking a chance to step up so he could save Kim and erase the look on her face. So he wouldn't have to see it on any of the other faces of the girls in the room and judging from the voices, he could tell that they were all in despair over him being hurt!

Fukushima was still laughing when the lights in the room flickered briefly, then he stopped as they flickered again as he thought he could hear a noise. Then the lights flickered again for a longer time as the sound grew closer and closer until the lights went out totally as the wall on the far side exploded!

Fukushima couldn't believe his eyes in the dark as an object glowing in blue came flying through the air only to stop in mid-air and before he realized why, the lights came on again with Ron now clutching the blue sword in one hand and having a most serious expression on his face!

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter! What do you think? Fukushima is a tough badie huh? I wonder what you all think of the way Tara was tied up? Fukushima is in big trouble now huh?


	16. Chapter 17

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie. Herb and Bernadine are characters I made up for this story. After all Ned can't possibly run things all by himself can he? Penny is the girl from the truth ray episode. (Penny is slightly taller than Ron, long blond hair and soft green eyes) FYI: The story's past is not in sync with the show.

**Renshi **, _Renshi_often refers to an advanced instructor. Renshi means "teacher" or "one who has mastered himself." In many styles, it is awarded around the 5th _godan_ or 6th degree _rokudan_ black belt level.

**Kyoshi** refers to a master instructor. It is the second formal teaching rank. This title is usually awarded to one who has achieved a rank of 7th or 8th degree black belt (_nanadan_ or hachidan. Kyoshi are typically regarded as those who have distinguished himself as an expert teachers or instructors.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Kicking!**

Fukushima widens his eyes and cries out, "NO! This can't be! You are just a pretender! An Outsider who knows nothing of honor! A bumbling idiot unworthy of the mystical monkey power and the sword!"

Ron says in a serious voice, "Deal with it!" as the weapon changes into a long-bladed sword equal to Fukushima's before he then sprung forward, taking the attacking stance in a battle for a change even as the girls angered by Ron's injury took their frustrations out the next best thing; the ninjas who served him.

The sword smashing through the walls to get to Ron had taken out the power that went to the electric locks on the cages as well as weakened the power flowing through the lasers. Yori was able to free Kim easily enough without the power in the locks to keep her from getting to her.

Kim steps out and says, "Thank you Yori, but now I got to go help Ron!" However before she could take a step she feels Yori's hand on her shoulder, "Possible-san wait... I believe that Stoppable-san can handle things with the dishonorable Fukushima."

Kim looks over at Ron and sees a kind of strength that she'd known was always there, usually buried under the surface and now it had come to the surface in full force. It was one of the reasons she liked to fight the evil in the world with him. Sure, there were times when he was a good distraction but he was also her best friend and whenever she had needed his hidden strength to keep her going or for him to pick up the slack should she ever falter, then she knew she could count on him.

Yori says, "We must help the other girl before Fukushima realizes you have escaped or he will surely attempt to distract Ron by blasting her with the lasers, which will probably allow him to escape and hurt Ron in the process."

Kim stares at her best friend for another moment and then looks at the other girls who were all trying their hardest against the ninjas with many of them trying to keep their distance or keep their legs in such a way that it protected them from any kicks. She puts on her mission face and turns to Yori as she says, "Let's go get Tara!"

Kim and Yori battle their way through some ninjas before the two of them finally reach Tara all bound up with those fearful and very tearful eyes looking up at them. Yori manages to open the cage quickly enough and Kim pulls the girl free from it even as Yori knocks away another ninjas who tried to stop them.

Kim manages to remove the gag from Tara and says, "Are you ok Tara?" and she says in reply, "I... I... think... oh Kim! It was so horrible being kidnapped by him!"

Kim holds Tara as she starts to cry and without the gag, it was loud enough to catch the attention of more ninjas.

Yori says, "We must leave, can you carry her?" She throws a ninja who springs back to his feet quickly enough.

Kim picks up Tara and says, "Yes, lets go!" She does a jumping kick to a ninja's face and that's when Tara stops crying long enough to say loudly, "What about Ron?"

Kim and Yori both glance at Ron and see that while Fukushima had recovered from the shock of seeing the sword, the battle still seemed to be going in his favor. She looks down and says, "He's fighting the guy who kidnapped you and kicking butt." She smiles down at Tara in her arms, which seems to relax her a great deal.

Tara thinks, "I'm glad Ron's ok! I saw him get cut but I guess it was just a flesh wound" She is thrown around a lot as Kim and Yori both try to fight the ninjas to get her out of there. She even cries out as she is flipped around and spun around so that her bound feet fly into the face of a ninja to knock him out! During all of this, she can catch glimpses of Ron fighting Fukushima and she goes white when she sees all the blood on Ron's chest!

Tara is about to say something when Monique comes up whacks a ninja on the back of his head right in front of her and Kim! She cries out as the ninja collapses and then looks at Monique in surprise as Monique grins and says, "Hey Tara! I'm glad to see you're ok."

Tara suddenly remembers and says loudly, trying to get over the noise of the fighting, "Ron! We need to help Ron!"

Monique says, "I know you're in shock Tara but..." She is cut off by Tara saying, "Ron is going to bleed to death if we don't stop the battle! I know what I'm talking about! Please believe me!"

Kim, Yori, Monique and Dyane who had been close enough to hear all look at Ron and it _did_ seem as if he was losing steam. He even looked a bit pale to all of them and so as one; they all decide to go to help Ron.

Kim says, "Monique, will you take Tara out of here?"

Monique shakes her head before she says, "I can't take her and fight these ninjas like you can Kim." That's when Dyane says, "I'll take her but only if you'll help me."

Tara says, "Kim, please... Take get me to safety and then go help Ron! It is what he'd want."

Kim frowns and then has an idea before she shouts at the top of her lungs, "Ron Stoppable! Win already or every girl here is going to rescue you before you bleed yourself to death!"

The shout accomplishes several things; first it shocks everyone including the ninjas into stillness. The second thing is that Ron becomes aware that Kim and Tara are free now! The third is that as spirited as the girls were before, they ALL became united in one goal and that was to reach Ron before he could die on them!

All the girls, including Kim who was still carrying Tara started to head towards Ron's location like a giant boulder, crushing all the ninjas in their path. With all of the fighting and getting their butts kicked by high school girls, the ninjas finally had enough and started to retreat out of the way.

Ron who had been getting really tired and weak decided to take advantage of the surprise afforded by Kim's shout and did a move he'd seen in a movie where he moved forward and struck the sword in a quick, spinning move, which caused Fukushima to lose his grip and send it flying!

Fukushima looked very surprised at the sudden emptiness in his hand in which there had been a sword only moments ago. He looks around for it before he hears Ron say, "Face it, there will be no revenge for you today."

Fukushima could see that the Outsider was right as his ninjas were retreating and that the girls were making a bee line towards him and Ron with the few, brave ones standing in their way. However, he could tell by their faces that they weren't going to stop for anything or anyone until they got there.

Fukushima looks around for his sword and says, "I may have been denied my revenge this time but I will succeed next time you filthy Outsider!" and runs away along with his ninjas.

No one sees it in the mass of bodies but Fukushima managed to retrieve his sword before escaping with the ninjas and Ron relaxes, falling backwards as he weakly says, "I'm glad that's over with."

The hands of every girl except Tara, who was still bound up, stop Ron's fall quickly enough as they all catch him before he can fall to the floor. They all gently lower him down onto his back.

Hirotaka had seen Fukushima retreating and slipped out after him while Ron lay on the ground. Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and says, "Wade, Ron's been hurt! I need a medic!"

Tara says, "He's going to need something that will stop the bleeding!"

Before anyone can do anything, Kim rips off the sleeves of her top and ties them together to become a sort of band-aid. The rest of the girls all start tearing at their sleeves as and other various articles of clothing as well and soon there is enough fabric covering Ron's wound that the bleeding stops completely.

Ron says in a tired voice, "Kim… everyone safe?" He sees the blood on the hands of the girls and feels very faint all of a sudden.

Kim says, "Yes Ron… you saved everyone. You're a hero!"

All the girls quickly agree that Ron was not only a hero but their hero as well and this makes him smile as he says in a more tired voice, "I'm a hero… boo-yah!" Ron almost falls asleep when Kim says, "Don't you fall asleep on me Ron!"

Ron says, "Aw… KP… don't the hero get his reward? I nice… long nap sounds… good." Right before he falls asleep.

Just then the medics come bursting through the door and it wasn't hard to find the spot where Ron was since he had a big group of girls around him. One of the medics thinks, "Lucky guy… surrounded by this many beauties."

The girls all back off and watch the medics check out Ron. One of them says, "Good work stopping the bleeding Kim Possible, but we need to put some clean ones on so as to stop the bleeding."

The medics remove the shirt fabric and disinfect the cut on his chest. The medics are almost done when Tara says, "Will Ron be ok? Does he have to go to the hospital?"

The medic looks at the unconscious Ron before he says, "No, it is just a long scratch across his chest. There might be a scar from it, but not if he takes care of it."

Tara says in a worried voice, "What about all the blood? It looks like he lost so much!"

The other medic says, "Most of that was caused by the adrenaline and him jumping around but if he doesn't go around getting cut like that anymore then I don't see any reason to hospitalize him."

Kim looked at her friend who had probably passed out from overexerting himself in his fight with Fukushima and she knew he didn't deal well with blood so he probably passed out from that as well.

The first medic says, "What he needs right now is some rest and some TLC but I bet that he'll be ok enough to do anything he wants as long as the bandage doesn't come off." He looks at Kim and says, "I'd have your mother change his bandage after a while but I think it'll heal just fine by that time."

Kim nods and promises to have her mother look at Ron and his bandage before the medics start packing up and they are almost done when Amelia says, "Is it ok to wake him up?"

Kim looks at Ron a little sadly as she barely listens to the medic's reply and thinks, "You did it Ron... You came through for Tara and me when we really needed you. You're my hero..."

The second medic nods and says, "Hm? Yes, he can wake up." He pauses and pulls out a small bottle from his kit to toss it to Amelia before he says, "Here are some smelling salts in case you have trouble waking him up."

Monique smirks as she looks at Amelia and thinks, "Knowing that girl, she would have her way with him long before the poor boy ever needed to be awake to enjoy it." She glares daggers at Amelia as she then thinks, "If she thinks she is the one to give the poor guy a proper hero's reward, she's dreaming!" She imagines all the girls in the room knocked out and tied up in another room before she wakens Ron up with the smelling salts and starting his awakening with a big kiss.

Amelia thanks the medic and as the leave the first medic whispers to the other, "I think any of those girls cold have woken up the guy in her _own_ special way." This makes his look surprised before he whispers, "You don't really think _all_ those girls are interested in that guy like that... do you?" The medic glances back at the expressions on the faces of all the girls and thinks, "He just might be right..."

None of the girls heard the whispers as the medics left for they were all focused on Ron. Even as Amelia turns to look at Ron with the bottle in her hand she wonders about waking him up.

Amelia looks over Ron's sleeping form with that more than mussed up hair of his from the battle and even the way he looked bandaged, made him all the more heroic looking. She could feel herself become aroused as she stared at him. To her eyes, he looked like something from the cover of a romance book, only more handsome and real.

Amelia slowly kneels close to Ron where he lay on the ground and was about to remove the cap when a hand suddenly stops her and she is surprised by the suddenness. She says, "Hey! Let go! I am going to wake my Ronnie-poo up!" even as her eyes follow the hand back up to its owner.

Bernadine says, "Why should you get to wake him up? You weren't exactly pulling your weight around with all those ninjas!" She pulls at the bottle in an effort to try to get it away from Amelia who just gripped the bottle tighter.

Penny grabs for the bottle and says, "If that's the case, then I should be the one to wake him up! I kicked most of those ninjas into whimpering messes!"

Dyane grabs for the bottle as well, causing a struggling match to ensue as she argues that she fought more ninjas than any of them did!

Monique joins in on the grabbing as she says, "None of you girls deserve to wake up Ron! I have known him longer than any of you and I think I know the best way to wake him up!"

As the girls argue about who should wake up Ron noisily with only Kim, Yori, and Tara not in the messy tug-of-war over Ron's sleeping form. Tara thought sadly, "Oh... I bet they're going to hurt Ron with all this fighting! He doesn't deserve to be hurt after all he went through to rescue me!" Tears swelled in her eyes as she hoped that Ron wouldn't get hurt somehow because of all the fighting.

Yori notices how Tara looks so sad and Kim seems distracted by her thoughts so she decides to make a move before Ron-san can be hurt by their struggles over who got to wake him up which she felt was foolish as all their arguing was beginning to awaken him anyway.

Yori uses her ninja skills to snatch the bottle from Amelia's hands and it takes a moment or two before all the girls realize what had happened!

Yori just gave a sly Japanese grin before all the girls minus Kim and Tara let out a loud, "Hey! Give that back to me!" in one voice! This caused them to all glare at the other with daggers before they all loudly start to argue about which one had the right to wake up Ron, missing Ron's weak, in half-sleep voice as he says, "Dibs! You owe me a soda..."

Amelia was not one to let someone get ahead of her when she really wanted something and at that moment what she _really_ wanted was to be the heroine and first thing that her boyfriend saw when he woke up. She says in an angry tone, "He's mine! I will be the one he first sees when he wakes up!" and makes a mad grab at Yori's hand but instead manages to grab the sleeve to Yori's ninja outfit.

Now that Amelia's plan had been exposed, all the girls started to grab at Yori and the bottle, squirming and forgetting that they were all in tattered clothing that he would see them in should he fully wake up.

Tara says, "Stop it! Stop it all of you! Please!" but her pleas have no effect on the girls that fight over Ron.

Kim was still partially in mission mode and even though the bad guy had left, her mission directives had changed to mainly Ron. She looks at him, watching the way he breathed, the subtle way his face would seem to wince from the cut or even how his mouth moved but because of the loud arguing girls she couldn't hear. She had been around Ron long enough to be able to make out when he said "Dibs!" and could guess the rest of his words with reasonable accuracy since it was a little game they'd played since children.

The arguing was turning particularly violent with hair pulling, increased volume in the yelling, and even some more fabric was torn on the already torn clothes that the girls were wearing.

Kim could see that Ron was coming to more and moved to his side as he raised his hand and she thought she could hear him say, "Turn down the stereo Rufus... I'm trying to sleep here..."

With the girls all standing and struggling over Ron as he was coming to, something was bound to give and in this case... it was the bottle as it finally slipped from sweaty hands and with all eyes on the bottle as the prize, everyone went after it; not realizing that it would lead them all to Ron. Somewhere along the line, a leg or two got crossed with another girl's and a domino effect happened in the most unusual way.

Kim only had mere seconds to decide what to do as she saw the girls all falling down straight at Ron! With her desire to keep Ron safe at any cost, the decision was simple. She tossed herself over him with her hands firmly planted on the ground and her knees on the other side of him.

Even as she did that, Ron chose at that moment to wake up enough to shout, "KP!" and throw his own arms up, not to protect any part of him but in an attempt to help Kim even as he knew there was no way that he could do anything more with the time he had.

All the girls screamed or cried out as they all landed on top of Kim with the impact not being as bad as it could have been for her since Ron's hands had managed to deflect some of the impact but there was no getting around the one simple fact. Over 200 pounds of moving weight had just fallen towards them!

Now Kim was by no means a weak girl, but trying to hold the collective weight of so many squirming girls on top of her was not on her list of things to experience by a long shot!

Even with Ron helping her with his hands on someone's private parts, which he didn't even want to think about or he'd lose his focus. Kim felt like she was going to break in half and she knew that she was going to fail Ron unless something was done and soon!

* * *

**AN:**Well everyone, I hope you all liked this chapter! One thing is for sure... Ron is either the luckiest guy or the unluckiest guy in Middleton! Depends on your POV, I guess... LOL! All those girls fighting over Ron and he was out for most of it! Any guesses as to who and where his hands were as he tried to stop Kim and himself from being crushed? Any guesses as to what will happen? Will Kim and Ron be crushed under the combined weight of all those half-naked girls? Would **you** want to be in such a sitch? Gotta admit it'd be a way to go, lol! Can Tara, the only girl not in the pileup do anything? Who should Ron end up with? Kim? Tara? or one of the other girls on top of them? As usual all thoughts, ideas and suggestions are welcomed! 


	17. Chapter 18

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie. Herb and Bernadine are characters I made up for this story. After all Ned can't possibly run things all by himself can he? Penny is the girl from the truth ray episode. (Penny is slightly taller than Ron, long blond hair and soft green eyes) FYI: The story's past is not in sync with the show.

**Renshi **, _Renshi_often refers to an advanced instructor. Renshi means "teacher" or "one who has mastered himself." In many styles, it is awarded around the 5th _godan_ or 6th degree _rokudan_ black belt level.

**Kyoshi** refers to a master instructor. It is the second formal teaching rank. This title is usually awarded to one who has achieved a rank of 7th or 8th degree black belt (_nanadan_ or hachidan. Kyoshi are typically regarded as those who have distinguished himself as an expert teachers or instructors.

**Chapter 18: Hero Rewards are boo-yah?**

Ron came up with an idea that might save Kim and himself from being squished flat under a large pile of _very_ scantily clad women. He closed his eyes and starts to glow, remembering his training back at the secret ninja school that allowed him to tap into the mystical monkey power.

He glowed blue and only Kim could see him doing it in the brief time he did it in before his power went to his hands where a blast of energy, "pushed" all of the girls off and they all landed safely with some complaints beside him and Kim.

Just as Ron was saying, "Are you alright...erk!" His question unfinished as Tara wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, hugging him much too tightly for his liking. He is about to protest when he hears sobbing coming from Tara.

Tara cries, "I... was...sniff so scared Ron!" She continues to cry into him while Kim gets up to her knees and even though a part of her was very jealous that Tara was hugging on Ron so tightly, she had also remembered the way Tara looked as she rescued her.

Tara lets go of Ron so he can breathe once more as she sobs into his shoulder and cries, "T-the way that creepy guy tied me up... I n-never felt s-so..." she falls into tears again, unable to complete her sentence. She is able too calm down some when Ron gently wraps his arms around her comfortingly and says to her, "Everything's ok now Tara. We beat the bad guy and he will think twice about kidnapping you after this."

Amelia was burning with anger and jealousy as she saw Tara cry. She wanted Ron's arms around HER, not Tara! She wanted to feel Ron's warmth and tenderness against her body! She manages to untangle herself from the other girls before she heads over to where her _boyfriend_ was comforting another woman!

Just then out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the girls who'd been at the bottom of the pile-up smiling happily and rubbing her hands over herself, namely her breasts. Amelia turns her head and says, "Just what are _you_ so happy about?" She was already quite irritated by Tara all over Ron, even if she understood the reason for it. It didn't mean that she had to like it one tiny bit!

The hands on her breasts pause before the said girl goes scarlet red in her blush for having been caught. She looks away as she quickly moves her hands to her sides and says, "Nothing! Oh Nothing!"

Amelia was NOT fooled and as she gives her the evil eye she says, "Spill! Did something happen to you in the pile?"

Bernadine slowly looks at Amelia, feeling the evil eye even when not looking at her. Once their eyes meet, she breaks down and says, "Um... Yeah. Just a tiny bit." She holds up a hand with two fingers barely parted and gives a lame, unconvincing smile that only makes Amelia look even angrier. A moment under that look her shoulders slump and she says, "Ok! Ok! You know how we all fell down on top of Kim and Ron? Well... his hands landed on my breasts."

Amelia became furious and was about to shout a loud, "WHAT?" when another loud voice caught her attention. It was Kim's voice as she loudly says, "Ron! Are you going to just let her hang on you all day?"

Ron looks embarrassed as he says, "She won't let go KP!" He makes an effort to show the truth to his words by pushing Tara backwards but she has like a super-glued lock around his neck and when she gets pushed too far she starts to cry even more.

Tara says, "Please Ron! I am not ready... sniff It was so... sniffles horrible what he... sobs did to me..."

Kim says with an edge to her voice suggesting that while she feels she already had somewhat of an idea, she had to hear for herself, "What did Fukushima do to you exactly, Tara?"

Tara's tears work on Kim and she kneels by Tara to say in a comforting voice, "It is ok... you're safe now Tara."

Kim soothingly rubs at Tara's back and her grip on Ron eases before Tara is able to talk.

Tara looks up at Ron and then over at Kim and the other girls before she says, "Wh-when he kidnapped me... he was so rough and scary..." She sniffles for a moment before Ron pulls out a kleenex from a pocket and after she blows on it. She is able to continue her story.

Tara says, "He t-treated me like I was...sniffles an object, b-bait for hurting y-you Ron." She looked at Ron with those eyes of hers full of tears before the continued to say, "I was so afraid... that he w-would succeed Ron!" She bursts into tears for a few moments with Ron soothingly running his hand over her head.

Tara manages to collect herself before she says, "When he... he... tied me up in that sniffles way. I almost h-hoped that you wouldn't find me..." She looks at Ron and sees his confusion on his face before she says in a small voice, "I didn't want you to get hurt because of me..."

Ron gives her a warm smile that seems to have an effect on her as he says, "Tara, I would have come for you no matter the risks. You are my friend. Kim and I wouldn't want to leave you in the hands of that crazy ninja and we are used to fighting crazy people like that so you really didn't have to worry."

Ron just gives her a confident, yet goofy smile that seems to visibly relax Tara. He doesn't notice since he was trying to calm Tara down but all the girls had expressions on their faces that ranged to obvious ones that read "How sweet! He's a keeper!" to jealous ones that seemed to want Ron to be saying such things to them and finally to Kim's where she was smiling as she seemed to be thinking, "Ron... sometimes you surprise me, even after how long I've known you for."

Tara smiles a little as her shoulders shake some before she falls into his chest and cries, somehow finding the time to say, "Thank you Ron!" She continues her crying for a little while longer and she lingers with her head on his chest, feeling herself gain strength from just listening to how strong his heartbeats were.

Tara _did_ feel better in Ron's arms, as they made her feel so... warm and secure... safe and she really needed that feeling at that moment after what she'd been through with that crazy fuku guy. She was starting to feel so at ease against Ron that she was beginning to nod off but she had not counted on what was going to happen next.

Amelia's green-eyed monster had finally had enough of another woman, even if she had just been through an ordeal, of hugging her boyfriend! She walked quickly towards Ron and steps past Kim so she could pry Tara off of Ron if she had to and was just about grab her when a very loud cry is heard!

At the loud cry, Ron tightens his arms protectively around Tara while Kim and all the other girls turn towards the source of the cry. With Tara dropped from Amelia's thoughts for the moment, her angry feelings shift towards a new source, the one from which the cry had originated from!

Fukushima was back and he did _not_ look happy at the sight before him! All the girls looked darkly at the man who had hurt a friend of theirs, and forced time away from a guy that they all wanted.

Amelia looks at Fukushima and growls as she thinks, "You... " She knew that the crazy ninja had a problem with Ron and that he had also hurt her boyfriend. She would be damned if he came back again to take him away from her! She ran towards him and stopped running when he did with Kim and Yori joining her by her side quickly using a handstand jump to land perfectly.

Fukushima stares at the women in his way and then spares a very hateful glance at Ron before he says, "Damn you Outsider! This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" He looks around for an escape route even as Tara clings to Ron for protection.

The moment Tara saw Fukushima, she clung onto Ron for two things. The first was protection, more so for Ron's sake than her own as she knew Fukushima had no real grudge against her, but he certainly did against Ron and she didn't want to see him get hurt again! The second reason was because all her courage and her strength to be brave against the scary Fukushima was coming from Ron. She had to admire that as afraid as he usually seemed of a lot of things, he was a huge pillar of incredible strength and it was at that moment why she understood Kim always brought Ron along with her on the dangerous missions.

Kim frowns as she notices something while Fukushima was staring at Ron, he looked more beat up than before and she had to wonder where his army of ninjas were. She thought that if he was coming back for revenge, then he would have returned with his ninjas too.

Fukushima pulls out his sword and glares at the women in front of him as he snarls, "Get out of my way you _yarimans_!" He glances back behind him as he hears a small scream behind him from the way he'd just come before he thinks, "I have no more time!"

Upon seeing Fukushima brandish the sword, Ron knew that things were serious and while Kim or Yori could probably handle him even without a sword, but Amelia was unarmed and in trouble! He knew he had to do something but what? Tara was clinging even more tightly to him out of fear upon seeing Fukushima reappear, which made it difficult to go assist Kim and the others.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, it seems like poor Tara was a bit traumatized bit what happened but even in the face of that, she still wanted to help Ron, isn't that nice? Looks like Fukushima and his own magical blade are back to cause even more trouble! Can even the girls handle Fukushima while Ron is held back by Tara? What happened to bring Fukushima back? Where are his ninjas? Any guesses? All answers will be told in the next chapter! 


	18. Chapter 19

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie. Herb and Bernadine are characters I made up for this story. After all Ned can't possibly run things all by himself can he? Penny is the girl from the truth ray episode. (Penny is slightly taller than Ron, long blond hair and soft green eyes) FYI: The story's past is not in sync with the show.

**Renshi **, _Renshi_often refers to an advanced instructor. Renshi means "teacher" or "one who has mastered himself." In many styles, it is awarded around the 5th _godan_ or 6th degree _rokudan_ black belt level.

**Kyoshi** refers to a master instructor. It is the second formal teaching rank. This title is usually awarded to one who has achieved a rank of 7th or 8th degree black belt (_nanadan_ or hachidan. Kyoshi are typically regarded as those who have distinguished himself as an expert teachers or instructors.

**Chapter 19: Wrath**

Fukushima says, "I don't have time for this foolishness!" as he brandies the sword in a threatening manner. He glances back as three ninjas; looking a bit on the beat up side than Kim remembered them being joins him.

Fukushima surprises everyone by making his sword fire a blast from its tip as he points down at the way he had just come from.

Ron finally manages to push Tara off of him and summons the blade into his hand without ever taking his eyes off of Fukushima. However, Tara was not about to give up on Ron's safety to easily and she clings onto his arm that didn't have the sword in it as she begs, "Please Ron! Don't go! You've been hurt!"

Ron looks at Tara and says, "I've got to go, he's got a magic sword too and Sensei once told me that it was best to meet magic with magic."

Kim says, "Ron! Get your head in the game!" in a somewhat angry tone as the jellin' monster within her didn't like how Tara was clinging on to her guy. She had never realized that other girls could be so interested in her best friend or for the matter that so **many** would want him!

Fukushima says to his remaining ninjas, "Lets go and leave the _Outsider_ with his yarimans before Hirotaka shows up!"

This makes everyone say in complete bafflement, "Hirotaka??"

Amelia says, "What does that pervert guy have to do with anything here?"

Fukushima looks steamed as he yells, "That ninja has created a virtual bloodbath with my ninjas and I'm certain he's after me to finish the job!"

Monique says in disbelief, "Are talking about the same Hirotaka? The one we all beat up on?"

Fukushima looks confused at what the girls are talking about before starts to move, deciding to ignore them as he figured the blast wouldn't keep Hirotaka away for long but he was blocked by Kim and Yori as they leaped in front of him.

Kim says, "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere but to jail Fukushima."

Fukushima shouts, "For what?"

Kim says, "Lets see... kidnapping, willful destruction of property..." She is cut off as Fukushima growls, "What does that matter when one is seeking revenge! Don't talk to me about things you don't know about yariman!"

Kim looks at Yori and says, "Yori, what does Yariman mean?"

Yori looks at Fukushima with an angry and disgusted face before she looks at Kim and says, "Yariman in your language means a girl who will go to bed with anyone, a slut, a whore all in the cruelest of meanings. I had hoped no one, especially you Kim Possible, would ask me what he meant when he used that word."

All the girls had overheard what Yori had told Kim and even Ron who had not known what the word meant either became extremely angry!

Having had training in sensing people, Fukushima knew he was in **deep** dog poo up to his chin and possibly more as he could sense as well as see the rising anger from everyone in the room like flames growing in intensity!

Despite how they had all been acting, they still did not like being called names and if they all understood Yori's meaning correctly, it was an insult if the highest level in her tongue and if they wouldn't put up with insults in their own tongue, then there was no **way** they were going to put up with something in Japanese!

The ninjas that were near Fukushima all audibly gulped and started to back away from him very slowly as they had remembered the thrashing they got earlier at the hands of the girls and this time they seemed even more angry than before!

Kim did not like being called a yariman in...the...least! She forgot all about her jealousy over all the girls trying to claim her Ron and focused on Fukushima. She says, "Well lets teach him just why you should never call a girl a yariman then!" Intending only for Yori to answer but is surprised when every girl answered with a wall-shaking, "YEAH!" She could have sworn that she even heard Ron's voice in there somewhere.

Ron runs up to beside Kim with the lotus blade in his hand and says, "We can't let him get away with calling you a yariman KP!"

Kim was touched that Ron was defending her honor and smiles at him as she thinks, "That's so sweet Ron!" She is about to say something when Amelia comes up and shouts, "Who do you think you are calling Ron's girlfriend a yariman!" She frown and grrs a little as she thinks darkly, "You're not his girlfriend! I am!"

Amelia shouts, "Get him!" as she swings her arm in a "let's go" gesture for the girls to follow but it was unnecessary as all the girls, including Kim and Yori were moving as one massive body towards Fukushima and his few ninjas.

Even Ron moves along with the crowd and is by Kim's side with Amelia on Ron's other side followed by Yori and Monique behind them. The other girls were all following them and it seemed to the ninjas that they had stepped out of one fire and into another!

Fukushima aims his magic sword at Ron and shouts, "You'll never take me in Outsider!" He then fires a blast but Ron turns the lotus blade into a shield, which blocks the blast before then turning back into a sword where they met in a loud clash!

The ninjas near Fukushima became the focus of the rage from the girls as they saw Fukushima become engaged in a sword battle with Ron. It was a no brainer really, a few ninjas VS. some very ticked off girls of various skills and strength. The girls swarmed over the ninjas as they tried their best to defend themselves.

Ron had Kim and Yori sticking by his side in case he needed them plus Kim was still more than a bit ticked off about being called a yariman! He swings his sword down and Fukushima blocks it before twisting to the side and managing to swing his leg up to kick into Ron's side hard!

Ron thinks, "This guy plays dirty!" as Yori says, "Ron-san! Are you all right?" while Kim growls a Fukushima and says, "That's not fair! That's playing dirty!"

Fukushima looks coldly at Kim as says, "I don't have time to play around with ones who know nothing about how it feels to be dishonored and rejected!" He aims the tip at Kim and fires a blast at her nearly point-blank!

Kim didn't even have time to move and she closes her eyes instinctively at the flash from the sword but is surprised not to feel any pain! She opens her eyes and sees a shield in front of her with a partially smoking bit shoulder from Ron!

Kim thinks, "Oh no! He's been hurt because of me!" She cries out, "RON!" before she hears him say, "Are you ok Kim?" She hears him ask through what sounded like gritted teeth and wondered if he was ok because he'd already been hurt so much already.

Yori is already on the move to kick Fukushima before he can fire another blast.

Kim says, "Yes Ron, thank you" She smiles a little as he says, "No problem KP, I've always got your back, that is what best friends do right?" She says, "Yes Ron..."

Ron moves to slash upward, redirecting the sword upward as Fukushima tries to blast again, sending it up into the ceiling and creating a rain of debris onto him.

Kim moves to fight Fukushima and directs a punch at his face, which he dodges before kneeling to do a foot sweep that causes everyone to leap back to avoid it. She lands on her hands after leaping backwards and flips onto her feet quickly to leap right back into close range with Fukushima.

Tara picks up a solid piece of the fallen ceiling, determined to help Ron and the others as well as giving a little payback for what he did to her. She moves slowly as she tries to get close enough that she can knock him over the head and hopefully end the battle and keep Ron from getting hurt any further!

Unfortunately for Tara, Fukushima was a ninja and that meant being trained in knowing what was going on around him. To him, she was as noisy as an elephant rampaging down New York's busiest street. He was too busy fortunately though to pay much mind to her and didn't really consider her a threat since he had captured her so easily before.

Ron winces as he feels the pain on his shoulder where he'd caught a glancing blow of the blast that Fukushima had meant for Kim and it reminded him of why he was angry at Fukushima. He knew that if that blast had connected without him there to block it with his shield, she would have been pushing up daisies.

Ron transforms the sword into a pair of nun-chucks before he tries to knock some sense into the head of Fukushima, causing him to dodge it by leaping backwards!

When Fukushima jumps backwards, it instantly brings him into range of Tara and with the piece of ceiling in her hands she gulps softly and thinks, "This is for you Ron!" as she swings down. She is surprised that she connects with the back of his head and sends him to his knees!

Fukushima clutches at his head and groans while shaking it for a moment. He turns his head to see what had happened and growls menacingly, "YOU! One of the yarimans that he hangs out with! I shall avenge this!" He hears a voice say, "Oh no you won't!" just before he is socked soundly with the business end of a nun-chuck.

Fukushima is sent back onto his back from the blow and after a moment to clear his head he leaps up to his feet and growls, "You have not yet defeated me yet Outsider!" He swings his sword around to point the tip at Tara's neck with the tip pressing almost to the point of making her bleed.

Kim, Ron and Yori instantly stop where they are as they see that. Ron says, "You better not hurt her dude! You're way outnumbered here!"

Fukushima laughs and says, "As if mere women are a match for me and my ninjas!"

Kim and Yori both growl a little at Fukushima while Ron relaxes his stance, thereby puzzling Fukushima.

Ron says, "Dude, the "mere" women as you put it have already kicked your ninja butts!" He looks to the side and keeps the look there causing Fukushima to look.

Fukushima drops his jaw some in shock as he sees his ninjas in tattered, torn and clawed clothes and heavily bruised all over their body! He knew that from the look of things, they weren't going to be conscious for a week, let alone be moving for months afterwards! He grits his teeth as he came to understand that he was all alone and the furious looks in the crowd of women slowly advancing towards him told him that he would soon follow his ninjas if he didn't do something quickly!

All the girls get fairly close before Fukushima says, "That's far enough! Unless you don't value the life of your friend, you won't come any closer!" Everyone stops but Amelia right away who doesn't stop until Fukushima charges up the sword and shocks Tara enough to make her cry out some.

Amelia growls lowly, "Whoever you are, you're not getting out of here without some serious pain…" at Fukushima.

Fukushima turns to look at Ron and says, "I don't know what you've done to deserve such loyalty from such all of them Outsider, but I shall still destroy you for the great dishonor you gave me!"

Ron grips the lotus blade after turning it back into a sword more tightly as he thinks about what to change it into next, unconsciously using some of his mystical monkey power to charge it up almost to the point where it'd display energy just like Fukushima's.

Just then there is an explosion from the rubble where Fukushima had blasted with his sword after he had returned and stepping out of the cloud is Hirotaka!

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I know many of you have been awaiting this chapter for quite some time and I hope its been worth the wait! I have several stories in progress so please forgive me if leave one alone for a while but for those who are big fans, I thank you for reminding me and getting me back on track! I will include more naughty stuff coming in my next chapter in case you were disappointed with this one. I'm going to work on Ron's Halloween, Tough Being a Girl, Animology, and the Harem story next and not necessarily in that order. So if you have a preference, when you review this would be the best time to tell me. :)

Now back to the questions... What did everyone think about Fukushima in this chapter? He really knows how to push buttons doesn't he? I wouldn't have wanted to be a ninja at that point, loyal or not... would you? Is everyone happy with finally knowing what yariman means? Ron-man saves KP, wasn't that cool? Sorry about the spelling of nun-chucks but I wasn't sure how to spell it and my spelling program saw no issues. What did you all think of how I gave Tara a chance for some payback to Fukushima? Uh-oh! Hirotaka has shown up! Any guesses as to what will happen next? Will the girls leave with anything other than possibly their underwear by the time the "date" is over? I guess it won't matter much in Amelia's case though for those of you who have been following this story, right?


	19. Chapter 20

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie. Herb and Bernadine are characters I made up for this story. After all Ned can't possibly run things all by himself can he? Penny is the girl from the truth ray episode. (Penny is slightly taller than Ron, long blond hair and soft green eyes) FYI: The story's past is not in sync with the show. _**New 2 hours of KP Season 4 episodes will be showing Feb 10th! Set your VCR's!**_

**Renshi **, _Renshi_often refers to an advanced instructor. Renshi means "teacher" or "one who has mastered himself." In many styles, it is awarded around the 5th _godan_ or 6th degree _rokudan_ black belt level.

**Kyoshi** refers to a master instructor. It is the second formal teaching rank. This title is usually awarded to one who has achieved a rank of 7th or 8th degree black belt (_nanadan_ or hachidan. Kyoshi are typically regarded as those who have distinguished himself as an expert teachers or instructors.

**Chapter 20: Battle of the Ninjas Pt. 1**

Fukushima's eyes widen briefly as he sees Hirotaka and presses the tip of his sword into Tara, making a small trickle of blood run from its cut to create a thin trail down the sword's sharp edge before it glows briefly and seems to absorb the blood which went unnoticed by all.

Hirotaka looks coldly at Fukushima and says, "The ninja clan from which you stole that magic sword would like it back, and I've been told to do so before you can release its full power!"

Fukushima growls, "Back off or I shall slay this yariman of the _outsider!_" He practically snarls the last word in his anger.

Ron shouts, "No! Don't do it dude-san! She's just an innocent in all this!"

Kim says, "Ron's right! Let her go!"

Amelia thinks, "While I don't need another girl after my guy, I don't want anyone to actually die either…" before she says, "You hurt her and you'll never make it out of here!" with the girls all agreeing in overlapping voices.

Fukushima makes the sword glow and Tara seems to grow weak for a moment before she falls, being caught by him with his arm around her waist and not caring that his hand has landed directly upon one of her breasts.

Fukushima laughs and says, "I think my chances of escape is very good! None of you will make a move against me as long as I have a hostage!"

Kim and Ron glance at each other before she mouths a strategy to Ron who silently nods. Their long time fighting of freaks and villains had left them with the ability and experience to know just what to do in case of hostages.

Ron had a different idea and mouths while also fingering something, which they had worked out as code in case they couldn't talk while around a villain.

After a moment of thought, Kim nods in agreement to the new plan changes and with Fukushima clearly distracted by Hirotaka, Kim starts to make her move in one direction while Ron charges up the sword with monkey power.

Hirotaka saw that Kim and Ron were making their silent moves which would probably help him recover the sword so he takes a step toward Fukushima and says, "I could care less about the girl and after what you did to your own men, I won't let you escape."

Penny moves a few feet away to pick up a pipe that had fallen to the ground among all the rubble created.

Bernadine sees what Penny is doing so she leans down to pick up a long bit of fiberoptic wiring that was broken from when the room got wrecked.

Yori pulls out two shurikens from a pocket and makes a very quick glance at Kim and Ron, ready to assist them when they make their move.

Dyane picks up two rocks, one in each hand and grips them tightly as she hopes that she will get a chance to use them on the bastard who called her something worse than a whore! She didn't want anyone to get away with calling her such an ugly thing!

Amelia picks up two rocks, one of them had a piece of metal still stuck in it and the other was just normal cement.

Monique didn't see anything useful near her to pick up so she just watched and stayed close to Ron. Mostly because she wanted to be near his _fine_ body and kept stealing glances up and down his body. Somehow all the scratches and bruises made Ron look more even more desirable. She wanted to just rub her hands all over his body and take _real good_ care of each and every boo-boo he had and more.

Monique shakes her head briefly to snap herself out of her daydreaming and resolves to get back to that when she wasn't in a life or death situation.

Hirotaka can see the apprehension in Fukushima, as he knew that despite his bold words with the sword in front of Tara's neck, he wasn't totally convinced that he could escape the wrath of everyone involved.

Fukushima charges up his sword, making Hirotaka stop where he was and says, "You forced me! All my men out there are no more because of you!"

Hirotaka frowns deeply as he says, "Me? It was not **_I_** who used the sword's power to take the lives all your loyal men so as to empower it! You should be careful lest it does the same to you! There IS a reason it is called a cursed, magical sword after all!" 

Fukushima shouts, "I don't care! It is a sword of equal power or more to that of the Lotus Blade! I knew that only such a powerful weapon could help me defeat such an disgraceful outsider!"

Hirotaka says calmly in a monotone voice, which only hid his fury within, "You are the traitor! You told Monkey Fist where the sword is! You turned Stoppable-san over to Monkey Fist all because you were jealous that he was to be the wielder of the Lotus Blade instead of you!"

Ron says, "What? Him??"

Fukushima growls and shouts angrily, "Yes _outsider_! Until you came along, I was the caretaker and the one groomed on how to use it against any evil forces! Even though I didn't have any monkey force powers, I was a descendant of the original who used it to create the secret ninja place!"

Ron looks to Yori and she closes her eyes for a moment before she opens then as she says, "Yes, it is true… he is a branched descendant. He is not a direct descendant as that person was long years ago."

Kim sees the chance as Fukushima pulls his sword away from Tara to point the tip at Yori and says, "Lies! I am the only descendant worthy of wielding the Lotus Blade! You don't know how long I waited so I could claim what should be mine only to be shown… no, given to one who isn't even capable of appreciating the martial art! At least Monkey Fist did!"

Ron says, "But Monkey Fist was evil! He wanted to take over the world with it!"

Fukushima says, "That does not matter, Monkey Fist was truly the only sensible and honorable one. Whether he used it for evil or good does not matter, as long as it was used instead of being worthlessly gawked at in some fancy pine box!"

Ron says, "Dude, you are so wrong-sick that it isn't funny!"

As Fukushima brings his sword to point at Ron, he charges up the Lotus Blade with the monkey power to make it glow bright blue, which was the signal to Kim to begin her attack.

Ron changes the sword into a shield as Fukushima sends a blast at him, only this time the blast is fully stopped but the blow to it had still hurt Ron's shoulder even though the smoking had stopped not long ago. He holds on tight as Fukushima blasts the shield once more as he shouts, "DIE OUTSIDER!!"

Kim blasts her grappling hook at Fukushima's sword and gives it a good yank hard and downward, sending the third blast into the ground near Ron's feet and sending him flying into Monique who was still close to him!

Fukushima hadn't seen the blast as his eyes had followed the direction of the yank and somehow managing to hold onto his weapon. He sends an fiery blast along the rope but before it can reach her, Kim presses the button that cuts it free.

Kim cries out, "Ron!" and starts to run towards him before Fukushima sends a series of blasts at her intending to strike her but she uses her evasive skills to avoid every single blast while not slowing down at all.

Monique wakes up with Ron on top of her, still unconscious but alive as he softly groans. She thinks, "MMmMMMmmm, a girl could enjoy this." She was enjoying the feel of his chest against her breasts and her nipples hardened in her excitement as she came to realize that her legs were also spread and his groin was pressed against hers. She rubs her hands up along his side until her hands reach the shoulders, trying to push him upwards enough to be able to give him a quick kiss which also shifted him to rub against her, exciting her more as the sounds of explosions rocked her ears, causing her to briefly fantasize about a war scenario and being taken as a prisoner.

Hirotaka begins to move as Fukushima sends some blasts at Kim but stops as he catches the intentions of the girls with their weapons. He thinks, "I don't want to get caught in that volley" as he sees the rocks and pipes along with the long whip in one hand.

Dyane tosses of her rocks at Fukushima that strikes him in to shoulder, causing his aim to go off. She then tosses another one, which strikes him in the chin, causing him to bleed there from a cut caused by the rough edge on it. She yells, "Leave Kim alone!" when she meets his angry gaze.

Fukushima charges up his sword and says, "You will be the first to…" His words are stopped when suddenly a rock thrown by Amelia strikes him hard in the head, briefly stunning him. He whips his head to Amelia's direction along with the sword just as she tosses the other one right into his side!

Fukushima was so beyond angry that he wasn't even thinking about evading any of the attacks as he felt that any attack from the yarimans wasn't even worth his time to evade. He came to soon realize his mistake when he realized that his side was hurting and the rock hadn't fallen yet.

Looking down, Fukushima saw that the nail, which had been embedded in the chunk of cement, had somehow become hooked onto him! He lets go of Tara, letting her drop with a thud so he can pull out the nail and roars at Amelia, "You… you're worse than a yariman! You are a…"

Once again, the sounding of a whip in the air cut him off as it cracks at the back of his leg, almost wrapping around it before he moves quickly enough to avoid having that happen to him.

Fukushima looks at Bernadine who just looks at him coldly before she tries to whip at him again and it was only his training that allowed him to dodge it and misses that he had just moved into range of Penny with her pipe!

Penny swings her pipe hard for Fukushima, not really aiming at any part in particular and he hears the wind over the open hole at the end of the pipe before he ducks and rolls out of her range.

Fukushima sees how Bernadine is getting ready to crack that long whip at him again and realizes that she is too dangerous to keep that weapon so he sends a blast that slices the whip in half!

Realizing that her whip was useless, she tosses it down to the ground and looks around for something else to use.

Bernadine grabs a rock and a short pipe from the ground, getting ready to bat it at the Fukushima jerk that called her a slut. While she may have been wanting Ron's body, she didn't see herself as such a woman and felt strongly the urge to whack the rock into Fukushima's balls so he wouldn't be able to even so much _look_ at another woman without crying or covering his crotch in fear.

It took only one glance at Ron who was just now being pulled off Monique with apparently _some_ resistance on her part to realize that Monique had managed to take advantage of **her** guy in all the confusion!

Bernadine growls in frustration and mentally plans on getting back at Monique but in the meantime she focuses all her anger and frustration at the one who caused that situation to happen in the first place, Fukushima!

* * *

**AN:** Ok, this chapter has been some time in coming and because it was asked for. I have delivered! I hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter! This is a pretty good fight scene and the next one will be a good mix of what goes on here AND the usual sexy comedy you've all come to enjoy! So share with me your thoughts please! If I get a good number of reviews, I'll post the next chapter quickly! So, now for my questions... What did you all think of Fukushima in this chapter? What do you all think of my choice of weapon for each of the girls? Tara just can't seem to get a break can she? What do you all think of how Monique acted in this chapter? What do you all think about why Fukushima was so upset over losing the Lotus Blade to an _outsider _like Ron? What do you all think will happen in the next, much longer chapter? All thoughts, ideas, story suggestions, hints, clues for Scooby Doo to find, and more are all welcome as usual. 


	20. Chapter 21

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie. Herb and Bernadine are characters I made up for this story. After all Ned can't possibly run things all by himself can he? Penny is the girl from the truth ray episode. (Penny is slightly taller than Ron, long blond hair and soft green eyes) FYI: The story's past is not in sync with the show.

**Renshi **, _Renshi_often refers to an advanced instructor. Renshi means "teacher" or "one who has mastered himself." In many styles, it is awarded around the 5th _godan_ or 6th degree _rokudan_ black belt level.

**Kyoshi** refers to a master instructor. It is the second formal teaching rank. This title is usually awarded to one who has achieved a rank of 7th or 8th degree black belt (_nanadan_ or hachidan. Kyoshi are typically regarded as those who have distinguished himself as an expert teachers or instructors.

**Chapter 21: Battle of the Ninjas Pt. 2**

Fukushima had turned his attention to Penny and was preparing to blast her, rather than her weapon as he came to realize that even weaponless the girls posed a threat to him!

Yori moves into action and tosses her shuriken at Fukushima who had been trained in countering such things.

Fukushima brings his sword up like a shield, charging it up so that it attacks the shurikens in mid-air but only one gets struck out of the air while the other is deflected off his weapon!

Kim says in worry, "Ron! Ron, wake up!" Her voice apparently has an effect as he stirs and says, "Just five more minutes Mom…"

Kim shouts, "Ron! Wake up!"

Ron's clouded mind hears the crackling of the other sword and Kim's urgent voice which brings him to full consciousness almost immediately as he says, "Huh? What? Kim! What's going on?" He is still being held up in the air by Kim with Monique on the ground giving him a look like a cat that ate the canary. He didn't understand but there was no time to ask as he quickly stands up on his own and turns his head to see Fukushima!

Ron had dropped the Lotus Blade when he was knocked out but now it seems to fly into his hand as Ron sees Fukushima advance upon Penny! He charges forward with Kim shouting, "Ron! Wait!" but there was no time to wait!

Fukushima growls, "I must admit that you yarimans have proved to be a greater threat than I had originally thought but that will end now with your lifeless body on the floor!" He swings his sword down hard, knowing that its sharp edge will slice through the pipe and into her easily enough.

Fukushima watches as the sword pauses briefly enough to cut through Penny's pipe and reveled in the look of despair on her face as she realized her fate before suddenly his sword was stopped in mid-strike only inches from Penny!

Fukushima saw the blue sword that he recognized instantly as the Lotus Blade and swung his eyes to meet some angry eyes of Ron!

Ron says, "No way you're hurting Penny!" before he gives a hard shove which sends Fukushima stumbling backwards and away from Penny.

Penny looks at Ron in awe as she realizes that Ron had come just in time to save her life! Her heart was beating quickly in her chest as she thinks, "Oh Ron! I owe you my life! You are an incredible guy!"

Penny watches as Ron puts himself between her and Fukushima, with her becoming touched as he was proving to be her knight in shining armor. She could see that butt was a fine thing but she knew that she couldn't distract him by touching him while he was trying to defend her. She made up her mind to reward him for saving her at the earliest chance she got!

Fukushima looks at Ron as he says in a dark voice, "Your yarimans are not my target, but you are and if it takes striking them down to get at you, then I shall!"

Kim was making a move towards Fukushima to help her partner and best friend defeat the insane ninja! She ran towards him as Ron and Fukushima circled each other slowly, hoping that Fukushima wouldn't see her until it was too late.

Monique shouts, "Go Ron! Go Kim!" to cheer on her best friends on as she didn't want Fukushima to get away.

Unfortunately, the cheering also alerted Fukushima to Kim and he swings just as she jumps in the air to do a jump kick at him!

Ron shouts, "No! KP!" as he realizes the same thing as Kim, that it was too late to stop her motion!

Fukushima's sword charges up and he manages to send the sword tip into Kim, stabbing her and shocking her at the same time so he could cause her to cry out loudly from the pain and shock!

Fukushima pulls the sword out of Kim as she lays on the ground, with the blood on it becoming absorbed by it before he says, "That's one down… who's next?" The silence in the room was quiet.

Fukushima didn't see Ron as his eyes looked over the girls and even Hirotaka seemed to be looking at him, before he realized that they weren't looking at him but at Ron.

Fukushima turns to look at Ron before he erupts in a bright blue, the cement ground under his feet is suddenly going down as if struck by a powerful force with large cracks flowing from Ron's feet.

Ron screamed loudly as he looked at Fukushima and then at Kim's unmoving body before looking back at Fukushima with the blue light of the Lotus Blade pulsing, glowing and somehow seeming to grow and change into a Bang (a long, curved sword) that easily was longer than Fukushima's own sword.

For the first time since having met the 'outsider' at the ninja school, he felt fear… He was not one who gave into fear easily as he had been a ninja for the greater part of his life and had always been convinced that he would become the new master of the monkey martial arts, perhaps to even take over Sensei's position and teach things the weakling didn't dare.

Now that he saw Ron in his full powered glory, he could finally understand the Sensei's words before being exiled from the school. The stuff about the sleeping giant within and the howl of a hundred monkeys would bring defeat to the foe that would unleash it as he now could hear the howl of monkeys in Ron's scream.

Hirotaka runs over to check on Kim as he shouts, "Ron! No! Don't do it! It isn't your way!" after realizing that Ron would be out for revenge for the apparent death of Kim which he was glad to find she wasn't when he checked for her pulse.

Ron was beyond hearing at that point though, he could only think of one thing and that was to destroy.

Fukushima summons up his courage and charges up his sword while the outsider just stood there screaming his fool head off over the loss of a stupid girl. He shouts, "Now it is your turn!" as he swings the sword to repeat the same thing that he'd done to Kim, only instead of a jab, he would slice Ron's head from his shoulders.

The girls all cry out and even Yori who was by Hirotaka realized that there was nothing that she could do except watch the one she loved fall. She silently vowed that Fukushima would fall next, no matter what.

The next thing happens so quickly that not even the ones who'd been watching could be certain about what happened.

Somehow Ron's scream/howling stopped just as Ron's bang somehow moved with amazing speed to deflect and send the sword downward so that the tip ended in Fukushima's foot! The sword released its energy into Fukushima through the foot, causing him to cry out loudly but not quite pass out.

Fukushima was too weak to do anything other than watch Ron pull the sword slowly out of his foot and look very slowly and carefully at the sword as a monkey might be investigating something new.

Fukushima's courage vanishes as he sees those eyes look up from the sword to lock onto his eyes and he could see the fiery anger of thousands of blue monkeys dancing wildly about within those eyes of his as if he was watching it on a TV.

Ron explodes into another loud, screeching yell and beats his chest with the sword in one hand and the bang in his other before he leaps back a good 5 feet effortlessly.

The sword is tossed into the air, tip facing perfectly up and just as it starts to fall back down with the lighter base trying to swing it around, Ron swings his Bang impossibly fast and **slices** the once magical sword in half! The whole thing happened so effortlessly that the bang slammed into the ground, causing a deep hole in the perfect shape of the bang almost up to the hilt of the weapon while the split blades of the sword explode in the air with red streaks flying from it even as the blades become sparkling dust.

The split handle bounces off the floor and slides across the ground, being the only noise that is heard while everyone is too stunned to make a peep.

Ron approaches Fukushima who begins to tremble, rooted to the spot out of fear until Ron is once again face to face with Fukushima.

Fukushima can see how Ron's eyes glow bright blue for a second before Ron leans up and says, "Boo! You're Dead!" to him, causing him to faint as it was all too much for him.

Ron just watches Fukushima land hard onto the ground before walking towards Kim and with every step his blue glow fades until he looks normal by the time he stops and kneels beside Kim.

Hirotaka says, "She'll be ok. She was just stunned when she was stabbed. She was just stabbed just shy of her shoulder so she should be alright if she can get to a doctor."

Ron reaches out and touches her injury with his fingers as the last of his blue glowing monkeys from his eyes fades to flow down to his fingers in a blue electric arc to cause Kim's body to briefly jump against his fingers as if shocked. When he pulls his fingers back in shock, the injury that Kim had was gone. The blue light pulsed through the whole room and beyond unnoticed by anyone.

Kim moans and starts to wake up, "Ohhhh… What did Shego hit me with…" before she stops and opens her eyes quickly to see Ron and the others all around her.

Kim says, "Um… what are you all doing standing around me?"

Hirotaka gets up to move out of the way as Ron cries out, "KP! You're ok!" and gives her a huge hug much to the chagrin of all the other girls there.

Hirotaka walks over and picks up the split handles as he mutters, "They won't be happy, but at least it can never hurt anyone again." He places each part into his two pockets, deciding that it would be best to keep them separate for now.

Hirotaka sees Tara start to get up and walks over to her, noticing that her cut was gone and her color had returned to her. He thinks, "How…?" until he remembers that the sword gained power from the blood of its victims so if it was destroyed then perhaps all that was reversed?

Tara looks at Hirotaka and says, "What's going on? Where's Ron?"

Hirotaka says, "Everything's ok. Ron defeated Fukushima and is over there by Kim because she'd been hurt by him."

Tara's eyes go wide and she jumps to her feet to rush over to where Kim and Ron were. As she ran, she hoped that Kim would be alright! As much as she loved Ron, she liked Kim as a friend and felt that Kim was important to the world because she saved it all the time!

Hirotaka gets up to his feet as Tara runs and leaps quickly as only a ninja can to go check out the other ninjas that Fukushima had slain in an effort to gain enough power to destroy him.

Once Hirotaka enters the other room, he sees that they were indeed all recovering and just beginning to wake up. Shaking his head, he decides that they deserved to go wherever they wanted after just coming back to life.

He returns to where everyone is and sees that Kim is already back on her feet, insisting that she felt fine!

Amelia says, "Since you're ok, then can we get out of here? I don't know about everyone else but I for one have had enough of this place."

Everyone looks around at the damage around them before noticing that Fukushima was still passed out on the ground.

All the girls begin to angrily walk towards him except for Kim and Tara. It isn't long before the first girl to reach him, Amelia growls and kicks Fukushima hard in the face! She yells, "Take that you jerk!" With Amelia assaulting the guy with her foot, it doesn't take long before all the other girls who he had insulted or assaulted with his ninjas in some way are also beating up Fukushima.

Ron and Hirotaka didn't want the guy to be beat to a bloody pulp so they start pulling off girls while Tara says, "Kim… I know the guy kidnapped me but he won't wake up and try to start the whole thing again will he? I don't want to see Ron get hurt."

Kim looks thoughtfully at Ron while he holds onto Amelia who looked like she was enjoying it just a **_bit_** too much for her liking. She says to Tara, "Don't worry Tara, I don't think he'll give us any further trouble. Ron told me that his weapon was destroyed and without that, he's just another angry ninja."

Ron lets go of Amelia and grabs Penny next, who struggles at first before she realizes who has her.

Penny says softly, "Hey Ron, you looked so incredible out there fighting that Fukushima jerk. I never did get a chance to thank you for saving my life out there." Even though she had her back to him, it didn't stop her from wrapping her hands behind Ron's head and grinding her rear against his crotch playfully.

Ron could see that Bernadine was giving Hirotaka a lot of trouble and with his focus barely on Penny's words, he says, "You don't need to thank me Penny, you helped to defeat him too."

Penny smiles as she thinks, "How sweet, he's not even going to try to take any of the credit for the jerk's defeat." She starts to pull his head down so that she can kiss him but Amelia wasn't going to have any of that!

Amelia grabs Penny by the hair and arm roughly, pulling her forward before Ron can be pulled into a kiss! She hisses at the girl, "Just what do you think you're doing Penny?"

Penny's eyes narrow into slits as she says, "I am trying to reward Ron for saving my life out there! What do **you** think you're doing?"

Amelia pulls Penny further away from Ron as she says, "Oh, don't give me that! You had much more than a kiss on your mind! I saw the way you were grinding against him!"

Penny reaches out and pulls Amelia's hair in return until Amelia's head is to the side as she says, "So what if I was? I don't see a sign on Ron that says he is all yours!"

Amelia growls as she grabs at the girl and says, "He is my date! I get to do whatever I want on a date!"

While the girls are arguing and fighting, Kim walks over to stop Monique from pinning Ron in what _looked_ like a wrestling move from the time that she actually watched the wrestling show with Ron while waiting for Agony County to come on which was right after it.

Kim wasn't quite sure that wrestling move was supposed to be going that way, because from her angle it sure looked more like Monique was trying to get her hands to… She shakes her head and quickens her pace by more than double so that she could pull Monique away from **her** best friend!

Monique grins as she could feel Ron's body and knew that she was already more than a bit damp between the legs as she pins Ron while mashing as much of her own body against his. She could see his face and the confusion upon it only made him that much cuter and desirable!

Monique could feel herself getting more hotter as she twists her legs and grinds her crotch against his, pinning him down to the ground just moments after he had escaped from her grip! She thinks, "I don't know why I never noticed the boy before, but then I'd do anything to keep this yummy character around me too! I doubt Kim ever realized what she had until this date."

Whatever thoughts Monique would have had after that, were suddenly cut off when she feels herself yanked quite hard off of Ron and it wasn't until she hears Ron say, "Thanks KP…" That she knew Kim had been the one to pull her off of making time with the cute blondie.

Kim says to Ron, "No big Ron…" before she pulls Monique away and whispers, "Just what do you think you're doing? Ron's my best friend! It looked like you were dry humping him!"

Monique does a sly grin before she says, "Girl, there was nothing 'dry' about the way I was humping the boy…" She smiles a little as Kim's face goes red for a few moments before she feels Kim's hands grab her by the shoulders and lifts her up off her feet!

Monique was more than a little surprised by Kim's strength but then she forgot for a second that Kim usually took on the strongmen fighters that Drakken and others employed so naturally Kim _had_ to be strong.

Kim almost shouts, "What!? Monique! I can't believe you!"

Monique swings her hips enough to almost kick Kim in the stomach, making Kim let go of her by reflex before she lands on her feet. She looks at Kim and says, "Believe it girl, why should you be the _only_ girl to get Ron?"

Kim's cheeks went red as she took in Monique's words while some part of her was projecting a mental image of chibi-Kim squeezing onto chibi-Ron and shouting to chibi-sized versions of all the girls around at the moment as she shouts, "Mine! Mine! Ron's all MINE!" The little chibi-Kim had very bright green eyes as the jealousy monster was showing in her before she leapt over the crowd of chibi-girls and ran off with **her** Ron! There was no way that chibi-Kim was going to share her special Ron with those horrible, mean girls!

During all of this Hirotaka had managed to get socked to the chin by Bernadine by a wild elbow even as Dyane had stopped beating on an unconscious, bleeding Fukushima to see that the rest of the girls were wrapped up in their own petty squabbles to be going after Ron!

Dyane says, "Hey, Ron! You were just fantastic out there!" as she approaches him and Ron, one who is not used to such compliments just smiles and says, "Aw, as Kim would say, 'No Big!' I just did my small part Dyane."

Dyane grins and says, "Oh, I saw how you saved Penny's life out there. Not even Kim could have done that." She stops very close to him, inside his personal space area which starts to make him a little nervous and uncomfortable before she runs her fingers up along his chest as if walking up.

Ron says a little nervously, "Uh-heh, I just did what anyone would have done…"

Dyane's grin grows more mischievous before she says, "Uh-huh…well, I think you deserve something for that."

The back of Ron's mind was saying, "Red Alert!" while the rest of his mind was yelling, "Ask for Nacos as the reward!" Ron says, "Um, how about we go to Bueno Nacho and get some Nacos? That'd be reward enough!" His eyes lit up at the thought of such a yummy reward.

Dyane softly giggles, "Sure, it's a date then!" and before Ron can say anything she leaps forward to kiss him on the lips with her arms around his neck, surprising Ron as he hadn't been kissed like that since the time Kim was under control of the moodulator!

Bernadine growls and grabs Dyane's arms, from behind to pull them apart and yanks her off just as Ron's brain was saying "Kiss her back!" She says, "Back off Bitch!" and tosses her aside before she leans forward to kiss Ron in Dyane's place before he could process that he wasn't getting kissed anymore!

Ron is surprised at how the intensity and style of the kiss changed so suddenly but he wasn't complaining until just when it was getting good, it seems to vanish again.

Dyane pulls Bernadine by the hair and growls, "You shouldn't have done that! I was enjoying that!"

Bernadine slips out of Dyane's hand and just jumps at her, tackling her to the ground as she says, "So was I! He's mine! So back off!" The two of them fight on the ground, slapping, clawing, and pulling at whatever they could in their fight over Ron.

Meanwhile Ron was just slowly coming out of his "I was kissed!" state and falls backwards to the floor with a soft "thud" and a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

**AN: **Well, I hope all of you enjoyed this longer, and hopefully more funny and exciting chapter! What did you all think of the way that Ron saved Penny? Of the way Ron kicked some serious butt when Kim was down? Did you all like how Fukushima got his butt kicked by the girls? What about all the girls starting to fight over Ron again and more? Just wait until Ron comes to his senses! LOL! 


	21. Chapter 22

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie. Herb and Bernadine are characters I made up for this story. After all Ned can't possibly run things all by himself can he? Penny is the girl from the truth ray episode. (Penny is slightly taller than Ron, long blond hair and soft green eyes) FYI: The story's past is not in sync with the show. **Don't forget to set your VCR's for recording the 2 hour showing of Season 4!**

**Renshi **, _Renshi_often refers to an advanced instructor. Renshi means "teacher" or "one who has mastered himself." In many styles, it is awarded around the 5th _godan_ or 6th degree _rokudan_ black belt level.

**Kyoshi** refers to a master instructor. It is the second formal teaching rank. This title is usually awarded to one who has achieved a rank of 7th or 8th degree black belt (_nanadan_ or hachidan. Kyoshi are typically regarded as those who have distinguished himself as an expert teachers or instructors.

**Chapter 22: Va-Va-Wow!**

As all the girls continued to fight over Ron, Tara looked at Ron with confusion and concern on her face as her heart yelled, "Go check on Ron!"

Tara could remember the injuries that Ron had sustained in the fight with Fukushima who now looked like he was a mashed potato with all the swellings that he had over his face and body. She felt tempted to go over and deliver her own blow but the driving concern for Ron who lay almost unmoving on the ground except for a weird, goofy but definitely cute look on his face.

Tara cautiously glances at all the girls as they struggled and fought loudly around Ron, seemingly giving no thought to how Ron might be feeling. She thinks, "How can they all be fighting at a time like this? After all that's happened? Especially with Ron's injuries?"

As Monique shouts an obscenity at Kim, Tara looks in surprise at before Kim growls and attacks her for that. She continues until she is almost to where she'd be standing at Ron's feet.

Tara pauses for a moment as she looks down at him and thinks, "You've been through so much, just as I have and yet… you have never looked more handsome in my eyes."

Bernadine and Dyane are still going at it along with every other girl before Dyane manages to get her legs under Bernadine who was on top of her pulling at her clothes to rip them so that she could kick Bernadine backwards off of her!

Bernadine goes flying up into the air and after colliding with Tara, she growls as she yells, "He's not yours!" Landing upon Dyane with the ferocity of a tiger pouncing its prey.

Tara doesn't even get a chance to cry out as she gets knocked off her feet, sending her falling forward straight at Ron! Under normal circumstances, with her cheerleader training, she would have been able to keep from falling but the blow from behind had been so unexpected that by the time, combined with the fact that she was…top heavy to start, gravity took over and down she went!

Tara's fall and hard forward motion from Bernadine sent her the needed inches to send her so that when she landed, her lips met with Ron's! Since Ron's mind was still in a state of bliss from the last kiss he got, he starts to almost immediately begin kissing her!

Tara was so stunned by the fact that she was getting her first **_real_** kiss with Ron, despite the fact that she had actually kissed him before in a changing room back at the mall. In that one, she had been the kisser with him unconscious.

Tara closes her eyes as she starts to get into the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she can feel his arms wrap slowly around her waist to hold her.

She slides her hands up to his cheeks, as she kisses him in such a way that she knows all her heart is being poured into it. All the feelings that she kept bottled for him for so long, hoping that he would understand and accept all of her heart that she offered.

Just before she could do it for very long though she feels two hands very roughly **_yank_** her off of Ron and onto her feet where she can see Ron's arms just plot down to the ground with the same goofy, adorable look he had on his face when she'd fallen onto him!

Tara's own face was of happiness as she had finally gotten to kiss Ron in the kind of way she had only just dreamed about. She softly sighs happily before her eyes focus on two pairs of burning, angry eyes that are staring at her. Even then, she didn't realize she was in trouble as all she could think about was just how wonderful Ron's kiss had been.

Kim says, "Tara! I can't believe you'd take advantage of Ron like that! You!"

This snaps Tara out of it as she hears Kim's angry voice before Monique says, "Yeah girl! If you're going to pull a stunt like that, leave some for the rest of us!"

Tara blushes at Monique's words as Kim lets go her half of Tara since one hand from both girls had a hand in hauling Tara up to her feet. She says, "I... I don't know what to say..." She looks down at her feet as she tries to come up with some way to explain how it all had happened.

Monique lets go of Tara and turns to Kim as she says, "You've known the boy since forever girl, what makes you think he wasn't returning the favor? You know, taking advantage of the kiss too?" She then narrows her eyes at Kim as she says, "Because girl, it sure looked like he was from where I was standing!"

Tara's blush just deepens as she starts to say in a small voice, "I was knocked down on top of Ron... and then... the next I knew..." She doesn't realize that neither Kim nor Monique were listening to her excuses anymore.

Kim says, "Ron's not like that! You know Ron too! How can you even suggest a thing like that?"

Monique puts her hands on her hips as she says, "I am just calling the shots as I seem them. If you think Ron wasn't returning that kiss, then you are M.I.D. girl! Open your eyes to what's in front of you! Ron isn't the little boy you met in Pre-K anymore, he is a full-blooded teenaged boy!"

Kim says in an almost shout, "I know that, but he still _acts_ like a child most of the time! He doesn't act like a normal teenager!"

Monique looks at Kim as if she'd grown a second head that looked like Bonnie's before she says, "Kim? Don't you remember the boy's motto? Never be normal? That's part of the irresistable charm he has!"

Kim's cheeks get puffed up for a second as she thinks about what Monique says before she then says, "Even if you're right, that still doesn't give you or anyone else the right to treat him like a sextoy!"

Monique crosses her arms in front of Kim as she narrows her eyes into slits as she says, "Why? Because he's your toy? I've seen the way you are around him, treating him like he's your property... ignoring him when it suits you, especially if its a cuter boy." She uncrosses her arms as she says, "or do I got to remind you of Josh?"

Kim's cheeks get a little rosy as she remembers what Monique was talking about before she says, "What are you talking about? He's not mine, he's my best friend... so I don't always treat him as well as I could, that doesn't mean he's property!"

Monique does a brief laugh and says, "Ha! He's more of a best friend that you'll ever be! Quite frankly he deserves a girl who can really appreciate him and that fine body of his!"

Kim narrows her eyes as she says, "That's what all this is really about for you isn't it? You want Ron's body all for yourself!"

Monique smirks and says, "Don't kid yourself girlfriend, every girl here wants him for that... including yourself!"

Kim's cheeks became rosy red before glancing down at Ron to see that he was still in the la-la land and says, "You don't care about him, you want to get laid!"

Monique looks down at Ron, with her eyes travelling up and down him before settling at the belt area and she says, "With a guy like him, how could you _not _want him for that?"

Kim growls and leaps at Monique, tackling her as she says, "You can't have him! Ron's my friend!"

Monique growls as she pulls at Kim's hair with one hand while pushing at her shoulder with the other and says, "He's not your boyfriend, which means he's open territory! So back off!"

As the two fight on the ground, Tara steps away from them before she walks around to his side and kneels beside him.

Tara reaches out and brushes her fingers through Ron's messy hair in a slow, light caress while she watches his face remain in the goofy, la-la land look. She slides her fingers down his cheek, pausing at his freckles which she'd always found as one of his most endearing traits next to those ears of his.

Tara sighs as she watches all the girls fighting and thinks, "Don't they realize all this fighting isn't going to help Ron like them in the way they want?"

Just then a new female voice is heard from behind her as she hears, "What happened here? What is going on?"

Tara turns to see a brunette woman and shouts, "I know you! You're from the local news! You're Sara Trefoils!"

At the shout, all the girls but Bernadine and Dyane stop fighting right away before Dyane spots her and says, "Look! It is a news reporter!"

Bernadine pauses to look and is quickly pushed off by Dyane before they both scramble to their feet just in time to see a blond guy with a camera appear.

Sara says loudly, "That's me all right! Now can someone please tell me what's going on! Why was everyone fighting? Where is Kim Possible?"

Kim steps up and looking just as in bad shape as the others and says, "I'm here, what can I do for you?"

Sara blinks twice as she looks at the way Kim looks and says, "Perhaps you could explain why this looks like a warzone in here? And what was everyone fighting about?"

Kim says hesistantly, "That's... a long story." As she tries to think of some way not to have to explain how all the girls were fighting over Ron. She knew her parents, especially her father wouldn't like hearing that.

Sara turns to the camera man and makes a motion for him to turn it on, which he does and the light comes on the camera shortly as the wrecked room didn't have much in the way of good lighting anymore.

Kim gulps softly and says, "Well, you see... Tara got kidnapped and held as a hostage so that Ron would face him in a battle and destroy him." She points at Tara and Ron during her explanation.

Sara walks up to Tara and says, "You were the one kidnapped right?"

Tara nods and says softly, "Yes, I was kidnapped by that insane ninja guy over there." She points to where Fukushima still laid pretty bruised up.

Sara says, "That must been quite an ordeal for you. How did you manage? Was it scary? How did Kim Possible save you?"

Tara wasn't used to the barrage of attacks and says, "It was absolutely horrible... the way he tied me up and told me about how the horrible ways he wanted to hurt Ron... I tried to be brave until I could be rescued."

Sara says, "Who is Ron? What happened to him?"

Tara blinks twice as she says, "Ron? Ron Stoppable, who is Kim Possible's partner in saving the world?" She points down at Ron on the ground who is just now starting to come around.

Sara looks down and says, "He is vaguely familiar to me, so how did Kim Possible defeat the bad guy? What was his name?"

Kim says, "Give her some air to breathe, she's not used to the spotlight!"

Tara says, "It... it is ok Kim... The bad guy's name is Fukushima and..." She tried to think of how he was defeated but she couldn't remember.

Yori steps up and says, "It wasn't Kim who finally defeated, it was Ron-san who did defeat him in the end."

Sara looks down at the awakening Ron and says, "He did? How did he manage to do that? Are you sure Kim didn't help him?"

Yori bows a little and says, "Quite certain for Kim had been struck down by Fukushima, causing Ron to grow angry and only after destroying his mighty weapon, was Ron-san able to deliver the final blow and win the battle. He did it with much honor."

Sara sees that Ron has just about come about so she says to Ron, "I hear you are the one to finally defeat the kidnapper Fukushima. How do you feel about that? What caused you to end up the ground? Are you injured?"

Ron says, "I am glad to defeat Fukushima, he was miles of bad road and as a hero, I am what I is!" He stops to look around and catches Kim's almost frantic look so he says, "And yes, I am hurt. It was a tough battle between the two of us!"

Sara says, "What can you tell us about the battle that resulted in so much destruction?"

Just then a man's voice that both Kim and Ron recognized as Officer Hobble's voice says, "Yes, what can you tell me about all this destruction?"

Kim knew the officer and picks up the still unconscious Fukushima until he is in a sitting position as she says, "This one and a bunch of ninjas are responsible for the destruction, Officer Hobble."

Officer Hobble _liked_ Kim Possible because whenever she was on the case, things got done quickly and she only wrecked things if necessary so if there was this much wrecked. he reasoned that it would have been much worse if she hadn't been on the scene. He says, "Where are the rest of the ninjas?"

Sara says, "Yes, where are the rest of the ninjas?"

Yori says, "Most of them should be in the next room..." she points to where Hirotaka had stepped through and silently noted that Hirotaka was nowhere to be seen. She knew that she could have done the same as well, but she felt that Ron's honor was more important to defend.

Kim looks around and says, "It looks like the ones that were in this room have escaped."

Officer Hobble nods and says, "Well then, I'll arrest this one and just go pick up the others." He motions for his partner to come over who cuffs Fukushima and carries him to the car.

Yori says, "I don't think you'll find anything, these ninjas probably have picked up their fallen and escaped by now."

Officer Hobble says, "Well now, if you don't mind, I'll go take a look for myself."

Sara and Officer Hobble both go to the other room which didn't look nearly as thrashed as the previous room and there signs of blood loss all over and pieces of clothing but no ninjas as Yori suspected.

Sara says while looking at the camera man, "I'm here at the scene where some horrible battle has taken place as you can see and the ninjas have all escaped."

Officer Hobble gets out his notepad and starts to write down all the notes that he observed about the room before the three of them head back to the other room, only to find that everyone was gone.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! What did everyone think of the cat fighting? Tara finally gets a reward for going through everything in this story, what do you all think? Was it worth it? Did anyone see both the news and the police showing up? What did you all think of Fukushima getting arrrested? Besides Drakken and Shego, how many times has a villain actually gone to jail on the show? What do you think happened to everyone? Where did they all go? All thoughts, ideas, suggestions, Sonic Power Rings, Karaoke tips, and more are always welcome! 


	22. Chapter 23

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie. Herb and Bernadine are characters I made up for this story. After all Ned can't possibly run things all by himself can he? Penny is the girl from the truth ray episode. (Penny is slightly taller than Ron, long blond hair and soft green eyes) FYI: The story's past is not in sync with the show.

**Renshi **, _Renshi_often refers to an advanced instructor. Renshi means "teacher" or "one who has mastered himself." In many styles, it is awarded around the 5th _godan_ or 6th degree _rokudan_ black belt level.

**Kyoshi** refers to a master instructor. It is the second formal teaching rank. This title is usually awarded to one who has achieved a rank of 7th or 8th degree black belt (_nanadan_ or hachidan. Kyoshi are typically regarded as those who have distinguished himself as an expert teachers or instructors.

**Chapter 23: Cozy Aftermath!**

Ron slowly comes to and wonders why he felt so warm and everything felt so soft. He opens his eyes and if the sight hadn't been enough to stun him immobile, the fact that he was surrounded surely would have been.

Ron uses his eyes to look around and sees that while he was no longer in the wrecked room where he'd been fighting Fukushima. Instead it appeared that he was now in a nice, large field surrounded by sleeping girls.

What kept Ron from jumping up right away and screaming was the fact that Ron was at the very bottom of that sleeping pile of girls. It seemed to him that all the girls were laying around or on top or under him in some fashion.

Ron saw that some legs propped up his head so that he could rest peacefully in Penny's lap. His arms which were stretched outward were under some girls laying on top of him and the most he could do was wiggle his fingers without worry that he was going to wake any of them up.

What made his heart beat a little quickly in nervousness was the fact that Kim, Amelia, Tara and Monique were laying cuddled up against him with their heads resting upon his chest and stomach. This left Bernadine and Yori sleeping over his arms while Dyane was sleeping with her head laying upon one of his outstretched legs.

Ron gulps softly and thinks, "What happened? Have I died and gone to KP's heaven?" He was afraid to move or say anything to wake up the sleeping girls who, all of them still looked like they had just been in a rough battle with Fukushima and all his ninjas. There were more clothes torn than he remembered but then with all that had happened, he supposed that there was just some stuff that he was too busy with to notice.

For once, all the girls seemed to be so peaceful-looking after all the yelling, arguing, fighting and other weird stuff that he went through today. He thinks, "Boy, this has been some first date! I sure hope that the rest of my dates in my life aren't as crazy as this one was!"

One of the girls starts to stir on Ron's arm, causing him to stop thinking all together. He pauses to look at the sleeping girl, watching her turn to nuzzle her cheek against him for a moment before she softly sighs and resumes her sleep.

Ron thinks, "Man, what am I going to do? Just lay here until the girls wake up?"

After a while of just laying there, totally surrounded by girls Ron thinks, "I wonder where we are? How did I end up here? I don't remember. I have got to get out of here before I get into trouble."

Just then Kim nuzzles into Ron's chest and softly says in her sleep, "Ron… Don't leave…" before she stops moving with a very surprised Ron looking down at her.

Ron thinks, "Did Kim wake up? No… I think she's dreaming. She sometimes talks in her sleep. Surely, she knows I wouldn't ever leave her." But he couldn't deny what Kim had said in her sleep and knew that he would have to talk to her about it later.

Ron sighs softly as he looks at Kim for another moment and then tries to roll his head around without waking Penny who was asleep too, as he could hear her slow, soft breathing and a hint of a snore coming from her.

It didn't take long for Ron to realize that they had somehow gotten to the Middleton Park, as he'd spent enough time with Kim trying to get it clean and failing miserably by himself. He could see the path that all the girls had come on with its lights spaced just enough to illuminate the path and since the sun was setting, the lights closest to trees where just beginning to flicker to life.

Ron wondered how long they had all laid here before he woke up but unless he had to move, he wasn't going to wake up any of the girls. Not when they all looked so much like little angels that he could love when they were asleep as they were.

Ron's gaze slowly drifts over the girls on his chest, taking in their faces and pausing longest at Kim as he thinks about her words once again. He knew that even as night fell, he wouldn't be cold because of all the girls sleeping on him. He did worry about their comfort though and considered moving once again.

Ron decides to see if he can move his arms a little as they were feeling a little numb with the way they were sleeping on his arms. He ever so slowly shifts it so that their heads come to rest more comfortably on his arms while giving him the chance to move his arms so that he could gently pull the girls closer to the ones on his chest for greater warmth.

Ron was pleased to see that the two girls actually scooted towards the warmth of the girls in their sleep and it wasn't long before the heads of the girls were almost resting upon his shoulders.

Ron looks over at Amelia and notices that she was moving her lips as if she was talking in her sleep but as far as he knew, she wasn't actually talking. He watches her scoot her head forward until her brown hair was almost touching his chin before stopping.

Ron looks over at Penny who was actually shivering a little in her sleep as it got colder. He didn't know how to help her while he was pinned by all the girls. It wasn't until he noticed something blue, which made him remember his monkey powers.

Ron looks cautiously around to see if there were any people around before he powers up and taps his fingers on the ground causing a small triangle shelter of solid earth to erupt and cover Penny.

He smiles a little as Penny's shivers slowly go away with the warmth of the Earth-tent surrounding her body, happy to help her after all that she'd done against Fukushima. He felt that she deserved it.

Ron feels his tummy get a little wet as Monique drools some from the corner of her mouth that had drifted open when he had created the tent.

Ron sighs softly and figures he could deal with a little drool since he couldn't reach her anyway when a soft breeze starts to blow in.

It wasn't long before the girls that were on the side of the breeze were all shivering a little just as Penny had been.

Ron powers up his mystical powers once again before he digs his five fingers into the ground, praying that the park officials won't be too upset at him. He creates a much bigger earth-tent much like the one he had created for Tara around all of the girls and him.

Ron smiles as he sees them all stop shivering in their sleep. He hears Kim say, "Mmm, Ron… so warm in ol' blue…." It baffles him for a few minutes as he wonders what she could be talking about before he remembers the old blue tent that he and Kim had shared as children whenever they went camping.

Ron tilts his head to kiss Kim's head softly, which brings a smile to her face for a moment before it returned to normal.

Tara softly whispers in her sleep, "What… a kiss… Ron…can I…mmMMmmm another… one?"

Ron's eyes go as wide as saucers at that as his mind kicks into overdrive and he thinks, "Kiss? When did I kiss Tara?? Why can't I remember??? Oh man!"

Ron feels some more wriggling about by his leg and he gulps as he watches Dyane turn over to her side to wrap her arms around the leg as if she was holding onto a teddy or pillow rather tightly before scooting closer to press more of her body against his leg.

Now, it felt good to Ron to have Dyane's soft breasts, which were partially exposed due to the tears in her clothes against him. He hoped that would be the last of it but it wasn't to be.

After about six minutes of still activity, Dyane rolls around his leg which actually hurt since it felt as if she was twisting his leg off before her hands eased up and she let go but this caused her to be resting the top of her head right against his crotch.

It took all of Ron's willpower after that to think of everything that wouldn't arouse him and give her a reason to wake up. That was one position he would rather not have to explain to any of the girls.

Ron tries to scoot his legs closer in such a way that she would be able to scoop her up and hopefully move he to a less compromising position. However, all that he managed to do was press in such a way that she was forced to roll scoot upwards in a sleepy way to avoid being squished, which actually put him in a worse position than before. He decides to just give up and spread his legs wide, hoping that she'll just move like she had before to another position before any of the girls wake up.

Ron closes his eyes as he thinks, "How can things can any worse?" with Dyane's head resting rather uncomfortably on him now.

Just then, some music could be heard and even though it was muffled, he could recognize it as a popular song from Linkin Park.

Ron thinks, "Oh crap! There's someone out there! Please don't let them come look in here!" His silent prayers go unheeded as he can hear a guy's voice say, "I don't remember seeing a big triangle in the park." The music gets louder as it gets closer before it starts to move around to the opening he had left for air and he even considers closing it up so that the guy won't be able to look in. However that too comes too late as he hears the guy say, "Hey, there's an opening here!" The next moment, the guy's head pops through the opening.

Ron feels like his heart just skips a few beats as the guy was actually someone he knew from school and saw that the source of the music was being played by a green razor phone.

Brick grins as he turns the phone towards him and before Ron can realize what Brick is doing, there is a brief, bright flash from the camera phone's built-in flash and he realizes that his picture was taken!

Brick says, "Way to go man! I didn't know you had it in you! Thanks for the picture!" He was loud enough to be heard over the music that was still playing that finally begins to wake up all the girls sleeping around Ron.

Brick notices and waves as he says, "See you in school Ron my man!" before he shuts off his player and walks off just as the first girl, Kim wakes up enough to become aware of her position.

Ron's mind was thinking at hyper speeds as he thinks, "I'm so dead when Brick shows that picture to everyone at school!" He envisions the girls around him lynching him before tearing him limb from limb in front of the school courtyard.

Kim smiles as she says, "Hey there sleepyhead, did you sleep well?" She doesn't even notice the closeness of the other girls in her semi-awake state but the sight of Ron's face so close to hers was a pleasant one.

Another few more moments and all the girls wake up enough to start greeting him, even the one that had fallen asleep by his crotch, which surprised Ron when she didn't seem to mind, or notice where she'd fallen asleep.

Amelia leans over to kiss Ron's cheek and says, "The big hero of the hour and he has to fall asleep on us. Did you get enough rest?"

Ron nervously says as he sees so many girls so very close to him, all looking at him with pleasant smiles but he didn't know how to quite explain about Brick and the picture.

Ron nods in a jerky fashion as he says, "Y-Yes, best sleep I ever got!" before adding in his thoughts, "And probably the last time I sleep!"

Dyane crawls up over his waist so that she could join all the other girls with their heads close by.

Ron says, "C-could someone tell me how we got here?"

Penny looks down at Ron and says, "After your fantastic battle with that jerk Fukushima, the news and the police showed up. They arrested Fukushima and some of his ninjas I think."

Tara smiles as she says, "You were such a big hero that we couldn't let you get into trouble so we all picked you up and ran all the way to the park where we just collapsed from exhaustion."

Kim says, "You looked so peaceful on the grass we all just decided to lay with you until you woke up."

Ron gulps as he wonders how could explain the photo while they were all in such a good mood. He hated to see all the girls, for once not acting like they were angry for some mysterious reason become angry again.

Suddenly there is a beeping tone coming from Ron's pocket and he politely excuses himself as he reaches to grab his phone and sees that it is his mother's cell phone number. He flips his phone open and presses "Talk" before he says, "Hello Mom"

Kim could see Ron's face go pale as his mother yelled at him about something and waits for him to finish his call before she says, "Ron? What's the sitch?"

Ron says, "I'm late for d-dinner and she wants me home right away."

Amelia pouts as she says, "But we didn't get to finish our date!"

Ron face softens as he looks apologetic and says, "I'm sorry… I had told her that I'd be home by suppertime from my date. Can we do this another time?"

Amelia nods and says, "Sure… but before you go, I want to do something."

Ron looks at her with confusion as he says, "What's that?"

Amelia grabs Ron's cheeks before she pushes herself forward and gives him a hard, deep kiss on the lips, which steams all the girls there!

Amelia pulls back and says, "Thank you for everything you did on our date and way you fought Fukushima was amazing! I had a great time, you were a perfect date!"

Kim glares at Amelia hard, the jealousy monster in her on once again.

Ron doesn't say anything for about a minute before he finally says, "Uhhh… no problem… "

Tara says, "Ron? Isn't your mother waiting?" As she was worried about Ron getting into even more trouble with his mother.

Ron snaps out of it and says, "That's right! I gotta go!" He squirms with surprising quickness out from under all the girls and says, "Bye everyone! I hope to see you all later!" He dashes out of the tent as they all shout, "Bye Ron!" with only Amelia shouting, "Bye Soul Mate!" after Ron.

Penny says, "Um… does anyone remember these weird tents when we laid down?" as she notices the Earth-tents. This makes everyone stop to look around in confusion while Ron continues to run home.

* * *

**AN:** Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What a lucky guy huh? Or at least he was until Brick showed up! Any thoughts as to what will happen in the next chapter? Will the girls hurt Amelia for her kiss with Ron? Did you all like this chapter? Did you all like the way the girls were sleeping on Ron? Will they find out about the picture? Will Ron ever go another date? Ok, and one last question… WHO DOES RON DESERVE TO BE WITH? I want to know before the next chapter is to be posted. The results will be who Ron ends up with. So if you want your vote to be known, review and tell me please or send me a pm message or even tell me at aerotendo on my yahoo thingy. If I don't know get enough, then I'll simply a ending and it could be anyone like… Amelia for example. Scary thought? As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, sleeping positions, asking to be part of Ron's NEXT date story(which there will be of), and more are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading this story so far! 


	23. Chapter 24

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie. Herb and Bernadine are characters I made up for this story. After all Ned can't possibly run things all by himself can he? Penny is the girl from the truth ray episode. (Penny is slightly taller than Ron, long blond hair and soft green eyes) FYI: The story's past is not in sync with the show.

**Renshi **, _Renshi_often refers to an advanced instructor. Renshi means "teacher" or "one who has mastered himself." In many styles, it is awarded around the 5th _godan_ or 6th degree _rokudan_ black belt level.

**Kyoshi** refers to a master instructor. It is the second formal teaching rank. This title is usually awarded to one who has achieved a rank of 7th or 8th degree black belt (_nanadan_ or hachidan. Kyoshi are typically regarded as those who have distinguished himself as an expert teachers or instructors.

**Chapter 24: Still a Sloth? Or Hero?**

Ron is barely woken up by some persistent knocking at the door to his room and he still wanted to sleep. He mumbles loud enough for the knocking to stop, "Go away… just five more mins…"

A female voice that he felt he knew but in his sleepy state couldn't recognize it right away says, "Ron, get up!"

Ron tries to pull the covers over his head as he says, "I don't wanna!"

Rufus on the other hand was already awake and watching his master/friend with some amusement.

The female voice says, "Ron, you have to get up for school!" and tugs at the sheets, to which he struggles with in return before an extra hard yank rips it right out of his hands!

Ron finally recognizes the voice as his mother when she says, "You get right up this very minute Ronald Dean Stoppable!"

Ron rubs at his eyes before stretching and yawning as he says, "Ok, ok mom! I'm up!"

Mrs. Stoppable looks down at her sleepy son and grabs his stretched arm to pull him up out of the bed and onto his feet. She says, "Now hurry and get dressed because you have company downstairs waiting for you."

Ron's eyes opened quickly after that, as the first person he could think of that'd be waiting for him would be KP!

Mrs. Stoppable is surprised at the live wire her son becomes as he begins to push her out of the room with surprising strength, "Ok, gotta get dressed! I can't do it while you're in the room, just tell her I'll be down in a few ok? Thanks mom!" and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek just as he finishes pushing her out the door and slamming it.

Mrs. Stoppable thinks, "What on Earth has gotten into that boy? Well, I guess I'll find out when he comes downstairs." Before she slowly walks away from the room. Just as she reaches about halfway to the stairs a blond blur whooshes past her and into the bathroom.

She walks down the stairs at a faster pace, not wanting to be on the stairs when he comes running down. She hadn't gotten a straight answer out of him about as to why he was so late for supper the previous night and he was so nervous but after seeing the morning news, she figured that he just didn't want to tell her that he had ended up going on a mission during his date with that pretty brown-haired girl, Amelia.

Ron is in the shower as he thinks, "Man-o-man, I hope Kim isn't upset at me for last night… I wonder if she found out about the picture Brick took yet or not? I hope she'll at least let me have a last meal if she's angry about it." Still, despite his worries, Ron wanted to still go downstairs quickly and see his friend. He was hoping that Brick kept the picture as a form of blackmail instead of sharing it with anyone a blackmail he could deal with, the entire group of girls wanting kill him was another thing.

He quickly dries off with a towel and towel dries his hair, coming it into his usual somewhat messy style that was known for. He pulls on his clothes with Rufus hopping from the counter and into his pants pocket once it was up. He quickly brushes his teeth and after looking one last time to make sure he didn't forget anything important, he leaves the bathroom.

Ron slides down the banter even though his mother had told him a dozen times or more not to do that before reaching the last few steps and hops off. The last few steps are quickly taken and he heads towards the kitchen, hungry and hoping Kim isn't upset at waiting too long.

Ron walks into the kitchen as he says, "Hey Mom! What's for breakfa…aaaaaast?" He was very surprised to see that sitting at the table was not only Kim but also Tara!

Ron now understood why his mother had said "Company" instead of just saying Kim. What he didn't understand was _why_ Tara was even there, in the morning, in his house of all things.

Kim says, "Hi Ron!" with Tara joining in with a cheerful voice, "Hi Ron!" They were sitting beside each other at the table and Ron sits down at his usual spot on the left with confusion on his face.

Kim says, "I thought I'd come over early to walk with you to school and I ran into Tara looking for your house, so I brought her over. I hope you don't mind."

Ron was still a little confused but at least he now knew how Tara found his house when she'd never been to his house before. He nods and decides to go with things as stranger things had happened before to him. He says in a goofy-cheerful kind of way, "Naw, I don't mind. We're all friends here right?"

Kim smiles a little and nods, "Yeah, that's right Ron…" before she thinks, "Although I think I want you more as a friend… but how do I get you to see me as more than that?"

Tara says with lightly blushing cheeks, "Um, I hope you don't mind me showing up so early. I just wanted to see you before school so I could talk to you about… before."

Mrs. Stoppable places a dish of food in front of Ron while the two girls thanked her but kindly refused any food since they had already eaten before leaving their houses. She says, "Does this have anything to do with what was on the news? The one that dreadful ninja Fuku-something trashed?"

All three teens stiffen a little with Ron's fork halfway to his mouth when it stops. Rufus sees an opportunity to grab some food and leaps from the pocket onto the table where he immediately proceeds to eat everything up on the plate.

Tara finally recovers and says, "Yes… it was about that. What do you know?" She wondered just what had been told on the news since she left much too early for even the morning news to be shown.

Mrs. Stoppable walks over with another plate as Rufus crawls back into Ron's pocket, clearly used to Rufus eating up Ron's food whenever he wasn't looking. She says, "Oh, just that Kim and Ron were the ones to defeat that ninja guy that had trashed someplace. I think there were reports of other ninjas there too but they all seemed to have disappeared before they could get arrested."

She then turns to the two girls and says, "Are you two sure that I can't get you at least something to drink?"

Kim says, "Well, I'll have an orange juice if you have some." Before Tara says, "I'll have some too, please."

Mrs. Stoppable smiles and nods, "Juice coming right up!" She walks over to the fridge and quickly returns with two glasses that she places in front of the girls while Ron continues to eat. She glances at her watch and says, "Oh, I've got to do something before I leave, will you three be ok?"

The three teens all assure her that they would be ok and after she leaves the kitchen the three of them relax some visibly.

Ron says, "I guess Fukushima got blamed for all the destruction, even though I did my fair share."

Kim was sitting closest to Ron and she reaches out to place her hand on his shoulder as she says, "We all did our fair share. It was an intense battle."

Ron remembers seeing Kim go down and the power of the Mystical Monkey flowing through him and it still frightened him as he thought about what he could have done. He nods a little and says, "Yeah, it was intense alright. A 15 out of 10 scale."

Kim looks a little skeptical at the high number but she wasn't going to debate it as she knew her friend probably felt like it was one of the toughest ones they've ever had.

Tara across looks at Ron and says, "Ron… um… I know you didn't have to come and save me when I got kidnapped… I just um… wanted to thank you for everything."

Ron is confused as he says, "I didn't to anything special Tara. Kim and all the girls helped save you too."

Tara jumps up out of her seat, standing as she says, "But you did! You and all the others saved me from that madman!" She could feel herself fighting back tears as she thinks, "Oh Ron… you don't even know just how incredible you were during your fight. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

Kim looks at Tara as some tiny corner of her thinks, "I helped too! Where's my credit?" but then she realizes that in the end, it had been Ron… not her who had finally defeated Fukushima so he did deserve the credit.

Kim decides to help Tara make Ron feel more important and turns to Ron as she says, "I remember that fight Ron. You were pretty awesome! Even more impressive than when you went up against Gill by yourself!"

Ron smiles weakly as he says, "Aw, Gill was as you'd say KP… "No Big" After all he was just some toxic waste monster."

Kim thinks, "How does he do that? Why does he always trivialize the good things he's done?" She says, "Ron! You saved all the cheerleaders, including myself both times from Gill when most other people would have run!"

Ron shakes his head as he says, "That second time, you and Bonnie caught Gill. All I did was transform into a giant beaver and lead him to where he could be caught."

Tara says, "But Ron if you hadn't transformed into that beaver, who knows what might have happened! You might never have been able to defeat Gill and then everyone would have become mutants like him!"

Ron leans back in his seat as he feels a little uncomfortable with all the praise and says, "T-Thank you Tara but I'm sure KP and Bonnie could still have defeated him since they were free."

Kim shakes her head and says, "I don't think so Ron. I don't think I would have thought to trap him with the safety net in the tent if you hadn't lead him there while fighting with him in your beaver form."

Ron thinks, "Et Tu Kim?" before he says, "Ok… I guess I did my fair share in helping but the fight with Fukushima. All I did was distract him so that Tara could get rescued."

Tara walks around to stand to Ron's side and says, "But Ron… if you hadn't so valiantly done what you did. Even after I was saved, then I don't think any of us would have made it."

Ron waves his hand as he says, "Tsh-shaw! With KP on the scene, winning the battle was a sure thing!"

Tara shakes her head and says in a pleading voice, "Ron! Please don't belittle your role in that battle! It was you that defeated Fukushima in the end! He could have killed us all! I know he almost did in at least three of us!" She sees the confusion on Ron's face and says, "You know? Kim, Penny and myself?"

Ron nods, "Ohhhh… yeah, I remember. But Tara, if I hadn't been around, then Fukushima might not have used his magic sword and no one would have gotten hurt!"

Tara says, "I don't think so Ron. He was insane and the only way to defeat his magic was with a stronger magic, yours!"

Ron shakes his head and says, "Just because I have mystical monkey powers doesn't make me stronger in magic Tara."

Tara sighs and says, "That's not the kind of magic I was talking about Ron… I'm talking about the magic of Ron Stoppable. You, as a handsome, powerful warrior who was the only person who could have stopped him."

Kim thinks, "Tara thinks Ron is handsome too?" The jealousy monster peeked at Tara, wondering if it had to worry about Tara too. She turns to Ron and says, "Ron, Tara is right… You're the only one there who could have summoned and wielded the Lotus Blade in order to fight against his own magic sword."

Ron looks back and forth at the two girls as he could see that they weren't going to back down from the point that he had been not only a hero but the only one who could have actually succeeded in that battle.

Ron gulps softly and says, "Ok… I guess I did do my fair share…" as he gets the feeling it would be safer to agree with the girls than to go into another battle with Fukushima.

Kim and Tara both say in stereo, "You did more than that Ron!"

Ron tries to back up but is blocked by the back of his seat, "Ok! Ok! I'm a hero! I get it!" When he sees both girls relax, obviously feeling better that it finally got through to his thick skull he blows a breath of relief.

Kim looks at the clock in the kitchen and says, "We better get going Ron. We still have school to go to!" She gets up and runs to the living room to go pick up her backpack that she'd left there when she arrived.

Tara says, "Ron? Thank you for saving my life… and I hope that… you'll…" She blushes as she tries to say what she wants to say but the way Ron was looking at her with those confused but expecting eyes of his just made it harder for her until she decides to just go for it!

Tara leans down and quickly kisses Ron on the lips, blushing red after that and says, "Thank you…" She then turns and runs out the door as she thinks, "What am I doing? I wanted to ask him out! Oh Tara, you like him and can't even tell him!"

Kim comes in right after Tara walks out of the kitchen door and without even looking at Ron she grabs him by the cuff of his shirt and pulls him to his feet as she says, "Come on Ron! Let's go already! We'll be late and I don't want detention!"

Ron blinks and snaps out of it, glad that he had his backpack sitting within grabbing range as he just barely manages to get it before being pulled out of his own house by Kim. The last thought he had as the door closes is, "What a thank you!"

Kim and Ron quickly join up with a recovered Tara on the sidewalk and the three of them walk quickly the short distance to school to make it just in time to walk through the front doors.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because the ending of this story is coming up very, very soon! Who will Ron end up with? Kim? Tara? One of the other girls? No one? One way or another, you'll find out in the next chapter. I wonder what you all thought of this chapter, it was reflection time for our hero. I forget what Ron's full name is but I thought I'd heard that his middle name was Dean, am I right about this? What did you all think of the way the girls tried to convince Ron that he was a hero? So what did you all think of how Tara almost told Ron her feelings for him? Did she communicate it well enough in the kiss? What do you think will happen at the school? Will Brick have revealed the photo? What will the trio find at the school? Please review and let me know your thoughts! I am planning on a 'second' date for Ron. When it comes out, I hope you will all read it. All thoughts, ideas, suggestions, votes for girl to end up with Ron(not too late!), Space Quest gaming tips(points if you remember that game), Valentines Day ideas for Ron and ANY girl, and more are always welcome as usual. 


	24. Chapter 25

_**KP in Animology Soul Mates**_

**AN:** I got this idea from watching the Kim Possible show. The events of this take place right after that episode. So, this is way before the "So The Drama" movie. Herb and Bernadine are characters I made up for this story. After all Ned can't possibly run things all by himself can he? Penny is the girl from the truth ray episode. (Penny is slightly taller than Ron, long blond hair and soft green eyes) FYI: The story's past is not in sync with the show.

**Renshi **, _Renshi_often refers to an advanced instructor. Renshi means "teacher" or "one who has mastered himself." In many styles, it is awarded around the 5th _godan_ or 6th degree _rokudan_ black belt level.

**Kyoshi** refers to a master instructor. It is the second formal teaching rank. This title is usually awarded to one who has achieved a rank of 7th or 8th degree black belt (_nanadan_ or hachidan. Kyoshi are typically regarded as those who have distinguished himself as an expert teachers or instructors.

**Chapter 25: At Last!**

As soon as Kim, Ron and Tara entered the doors to the school the warning bell sounded which told the three of them that they had three minutes to get to class or be late!

Tara says, "I've got to go hit my locker, so I… I guess I'll see you two later ok?" She was so nervous about the kiss that she'd given him that she could barely meet his eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest so much that she didn't know what to do so she quickly dashes off while Kim and Ron say their byes.

As Kim and Ron walk to where their lockers, there were a lot of heads turning to follow them than what usual but aside from the weird gazes, neither one of them had a clue as to what was going on.

They stop at Ron's locker first so he can toss his bag into the messy locker and grab the stuff he needed. So just as Ron closes his locker one of the football players walks by and gives Ron a thumbs up with a big grin as he says, "Dude! Way to go!" before he walks off.

Kim raises an eyebrow as she says, "What do you suppose that was all about?" She looks at her friend as if he knew the inner secrets of the football player's mind.

Ron shrugs and says, "I don't know KP, maybe he's talking about the mission that was on the news? My mom did mention it before we left."

Kim thinks that it did make sense and she did remember Yori telling the reporter that it had been Ron who had defeated Fukushima so she guessed that it was possible. She says, "I guess you're right, lets go. I still need to make a stop at my locker too."

Ron says, "Right behind you Kimbo!" and together they walk off to Kim's locker, which was just down the hallway from his own.

As they walk together, the two of them become aware of even more heads turning and eyes staring at the two of them.

To Ron it seemed to be primarily guys that would smile or look disgusted for some reason. He guessed that standing in the spotlight for a change instead of Kim made him more popular and while he never really cared about that kind of thing, it did feel good.

Kim became aware of how the girls were also staring at her with various looks, which some were hiding poorly and others weren't, many of whom were looking at her with disgust or curiosity. That sense that told her something was wrong was nagging at her, telling her that there was something more going on than a simple news report but she didn't know what and with less than a minute for her and Ron to get to their class, she didn't have time to stop and ask.

The two of them made to class just a few seconds before the bell rang, and they quickly went to their seats. The rest of the class seemed to go smoothly enough in their class with Othmar teaching but even still, Kim couldn't help but feel that something strange was going on.

Kim would catch glimpses of the guys or girls looking at her or Ron with various expressions. At one point she caught a girl looking at Ron with a look that reminded her of how the others during Ron's 'date' with Amelia had been looking at him. The little green jealousy creature in Kim started to flare until she calmed herself down by telling herself that Ron deserved some recognition for once and that was all it really was but she still couldn't shake the feeling that new girls were interested in taking away her Ron.

Meanwhile Tara was sitting in class next to her friend Bonnie who kept giving her a look that she didn't know quite how to read. Since she'd arrived late, she didn't get her usual chance to say Hi to her friend and wonders if Bonnie had somehow found out about her going to visit Ron. She knew that Ron and her weren't exactly the best of friends but not even Bonnie could tell her who she could date.

During the class a tiny piece of paper lands on her desk that was from Bernadine and all it read was "We need to talk. After class?" So Tara nods her answer rather than risk a note passing.

Bonnie frowns as she had seen who the note was from and thinks, "I have got to talk to her. I wonder if she knows about the picture circulating with her in it?" She writes a small note in which she writes, "Do you know about the picture?" before tossing it to Tara.

Tara looks at her friend with confusion and shakes her head, "No" as she begins to wonder what picture Bonnie was talking about.

Bonnie sighs and mouths, "After class" to her friend, not wanting to risk being caught passing a note like the kind it would take to explain to Tara. As far as she knew, not everyone knew about it just yet but that circle was quickly growing.

Tara sits in class, trying to pay attention but her mind would wander back to Bonnie's question. The only time that there was a camera around, was when the news people showed up. She wondered if they had arrived early enough for one of them to take a picture of when she had kissed Ron.

She fights a blush unsuccessfully as she imagines that kind of photo floating around of her and her eyes became unfocused as she remembered the kiss before she even thought about the other girls and how they'd all be mad at her with that kind of photo floating about.

Tara fidgets in worry with her eyes zipping around to everyone else as she hoped that she wasn't about to be lynch-mobbed by all those jealous girls. She needed to know and her only source of information was going to tell her _after_ class. The ringing of the bell never seemed to far away as it did then.

As soon as the bell rang, Tara walks over to Bonnie and says in worry, "Bonnie? What picture are you talking about? Please tell me, am I about to get lynch-mobbed?"

Bonnie looks around and pulls out of the classroom, not saying anything until she pulls Tara into the Janitor's closet for some privacy. Bonnie whips out her cell phone as Tara pleads, "Bonnie! Please tell me what is going on! Is it a photo of me kissing...?"

Whatever Tara might have said next was stopped at her lips as Bonnie's cellphone showed a picture of when they had all been asleep on top of Ron after the mission with a very surprised and nervous Ron looking at the camera.

Tara could only stare at the picture as Bonnie says with concern in her eyes for her friend even thogh her voice was a bit more critical, "Tara, I don't want to know all the gruesome details... but did you and all those girls have sex with the..." she stops for a moment before says, "with _him_?"

Tara pulls her eyes away from the picture, still a bit of shock before she says, "This... this is from the park! How...?" Her eyes look to Bonne for the answer.

Bonnie goes to the cellphone's menu to call up the sender's ID and says, "I couldn't believe it at first. I thought it was a hoax or some digital editing but you just confirmed what I had already been told." She shows Tara the ID of the sender was none other than Brick Flagg!

Tara's face goes far more pale than Bonnie had ever known the girl to go and she had seen Tara frightened badly in scary movies.

Tara says weakly, "Does... does this mean?" She trails off, unable to finish her thought.

Bonnie puts her phone away as she sighs and says, "Well, as far as I know all the girls in the picture don't know about this yet but it won't be long before some idiot asks one of them about it and then... pain central for Brick."

Tara says in an almost hushed voice, "Do you think Ron knows?" She looks at Bonnie with those sad, shy eyes of hers, hoping that she would get an answer that she could handle.

Bonnie shakes her head as she says, "No, and so far the damage seems to be mainly kept to the football jerks, their friends and maybe a few others. If the hallway is any indication, I'd guess that Kim already suspects that something strange is going on but I bet Stoppable is clueless as ever."

Tara suddenly blurts out, "Don't say that! He saved lives!" before she says more softly, "He saved my life…"

Bonnie's face softens up as she hears that last bit. She may have been Queen of the food chain, but Tara was _still_ her best friend. She says, "Why don't you tell me what happened? And then maybe we can try to keep the damage from spiraling out of control."

Tara nods and says, "Thank you Bonnie" before she hugs her friend so suddenly that it surprises Bonnie.

_(After explaining things)_

Bonnie's expression was of great surprise as she leans against the wall and says, "Wow… who knew the loser…" she pauses as she sees the expression of pleading on Tara's face before she continues to say, "that is, to say who knew that Stoppable had it in him? And you're certain that he was absolutely _clueless_ about all those girls fighting over him?"

Tara nods her answer before Bonnie laughs and says, "No wonder he hasn't had a date before now!"

Tara says, "Bonnie! Please!"

Bonnie holds up her hands and says, "Ok! Ok! I'll be good! Now, the biggest problem on hand is to stop the picture from circulating before someone goes and knocks off the entire football team."

Just then the warning bell rang and Bonnie says, "I'll do what I can but I think you better let Ron know since he was the only one awake in the picture that Brick's been showing it around."

Tara nods and says, "Thank you Bonnie! You're the best!" She quickly hugs Bonnie and then leaves the janitor's closet to run off to class.

Bonnie makes a bee-line straight to Brick's locker to have a little talk with him about the photo before it hurts her friend any further.

**(Meanwhile)**

Kim and Ron were standing at Ron's locker as he had forgotten a book he needed when Tara walks up looking very nervous.

Ron smiles as he says, "Hey Tara!" He didn't notice anything from the way she was acting but Kim could sense something was wrong because Tara never acted that way unless she was really nervous or scared about something.

Kim says, "What's the sitch Tara?" almost slipping into mission mode with the vibes that Tara was giving her.

Tara says, "Uh… can I talk to Ron… alone?"

Ron says, "Can it wait? I've got class in a minute and Mr. Barkin's teaching it! I can't afford to be late."

Tara leans up and whispers, "It is about that picture Brick took…of you know…"

Kim couldn't hear the whisper but judging from their faces of shock and embarrassment, she knew something major just had happened. She says, "Well Ron? What's going on?"

Ron snaps out of it and slams the locker closed with the book he needed in his hand, avoiding the question as he says, "Come on KP! We're going to be late for class!" He dashes off towards class and Kim knew that he was right but she makes a mental note to talk to him later.

Tara runs off and just barely makes it to her class and since Bonnie wasn't sharing a class with her that period, she would just have to wait until the end of class to talk to her.

Kim couldn't help but noticed that Ron seemed far too panicked than even the norm for him. She hated the fact that Ron seemed to be keeping a secret from her and that it was with Tara of all people!

Ron knew why all the guys were giving him thumbs up now, why the looks from some of the girls were different now. And since he was still alive only told him one thing, which was that none of the other girls other than Tara knew a thing about Brick's photo. Still, once the secret was out, he figured that he would the first corpse in MHS, quickly followed by Brick.

Just as Ron was starting to calm down, thinking he was safe until the end of class at least, one of the cell phones belonging to a student made a chiming sound him to the sound of a received message.

Mr. Barkin walks up just as the guy quickly checks his message because he knew the phone wouldn't be returned until after class.

Mr. Barkin says, "Hand over the phone. You know the rules! No calls or messages unless it is a dire emergency from a family member! So, tell me… is it?!"

The guy gulps and shakes his head as he says, "N-No… but I think…" he was about to press delete when Barkin grabs the phone from his hands and says, "Just what is so fascinating then? Perhaps it is something you can share with the entire class?"

Mr. Barkin starts to walk back to the desk as he says, "You can pick it up after class. Afterwards you and I will spend a minute about phone etiquette in the classroom!"

He stops just as he passes Kim's desk he notices what's on the screen and drops the phone onto Kim's desk after shouting, "Great Gatsby!"

Kim looks down at the phone and her eyes go wide for as clear as day was a photo of Ron with a bunch of girls all sleeping on Ron in various places! She blushes redder than her hair as she sees everyone else in the class quickly moving to see what the photo is that shocked even Mr. Barkin.

Kim grabs at the phone only to have Mr. Barkin's hand come down on top of hers quickly, stopping her from pulling it away. She thinks about pulling her hands free but the angry and determined look on his face put away those thoughts with the cellphone still showing to anyone who dared to look the picture.

Mr. Barkin growls softly, "Possible…" before he snatches the cell phone from her hands and yells, "Do you care to explain how this picture of yourself, Amelia, Penny, Monique, Bernadine, Yori, Dyane, and Tara came to be on a cell phone? With all of you apparently sleeping on top of Ron Stoppable?"

Those who hadn't seen the picture in the class all gasped loudly and every head in the class turned to stare at both Kim and Ron.

Kim had NO idea how the picture came to be or who had even taken it but she knew it couldn't have been Ron since he was as surprised as anyone in the picture and with all the girls on top of him, there was no way he could have taken it.

Kim says, "I… I don't know Mr. Barkin! I was asleep when it was taken!"

Mr. Barkin looks at the picture and can see that she is telling the truth, which left him with only one other person who was awake during the picture time. He turns to Ron and says in a loud, military-style yell, "Stoppable! Front and center!"

Ron jumps to his feet and yells, "Yes sir! Barkin Sir!" This normally would have caused the other students to laugh or snicker at him but their overriding curiosity about how such a loser got to even be in such a situation.

Mr. Barkin yells, "Explanation for this, now!" He shows Ron the picture in the cell phone which makes Ron's eyes grow wide before he gulps.

Ron says, "Um… ah… you see…KP and I and the other girls… we… had just beaten Fukushima. Um… I guess we just got tired and…um… I guess I was just comfortable?" With the last part of that explanation, he hunches his head into his shoulders, almost squeaking the "comfortable" word.

Kim says, "Surely you heard about it on the news Mr. Barkin. The crazy ninja that destroyed…?" She was cut off by Mr. Barkin raising his hand as he firmly says, "Yes, I heard about that on the news but I suspect that there is more to this story."

Mr. Barkin growls, "Who took the picture? I will have his head for disrupting school with his shenanigans and for disrespecting the girls in the picture!"

Ron blinks as he thinks, "Am I off the hook here? Will I actually survive Mr. B's wrath?" He straightens up and says, "Brick Flagg took the picture… sir" He remembers to add that last part in case Mr. Barkin was still angry at him, hoping that the use would somehow alleviate whatever he may still have planned for him.

Mr. Barkin notices that more than half the class is still standing before he yells at them, "What are you all standing around gawking for? SIT DOWN!"

Everyone quickly moves to their seat, even Ron sits down until Mr. Barkin turns his attention to Ron and yells, "Stoppable! Did I tell you to sit down just yet?

Ron stands up a little slower and shakier as he says, "B-But, you just told everyone to sit down…"

Mr. Barkin yells, "I meant everyone but you two troublemakers!" He turns his head to see Kim is standing before he says to Kim a bit louder than necessary, "Do I make myself clear?"

Kim and Ron both nod silently as they both wonder what their fate will be at the hands of Mr. Barkin and that was something both of them were afraid of far more than any villain either had ever come across.

Mr. Barkin says loudly, "Ok people! I am going to leave the room to deal with this! Everyone stay put until I get back if you know what's good for you!" He then turns to a student and says, "You're in charge of order until I get back!"

Mr. Barkin leaves the room and the utter silence that follows barely lasts a full 60 seconds before everyone erupts with questions for either Kim or Ron.

Kim shouts, "Everyone was just tired from the battle, NOTHING HAPPENED!" in response to the barrage of questions coming her way. The shout does little to help as the questions change.

Ron shouts, "Hey! Hey! Hey! I didn't do anything with any of those girls! I passed out and they carried me! They were already like that when I woke up!"

One of the girls grabs onto Ron's arm and says, "What were you doing with so many beautiful girls in the first place?"

Ron says without even thinking, "I was just trying to enjoy my date!"

This has an immediate effect of shocked silence from everyone in the classroom.

Fortunately before anyone else could say anything more further, a student by the door says, "He's back!"

Everyone scrambles back to their desks with Kim and Ron still standing where they were when all of the chaos had started.

Mr. Barkin walks into the room with Brick Flagg in tow as well as the Principal. This causes everyone to think "Gulp" in the room and many eyes turn to Kim and Ron as Mr. Barkin says, "Kim Possible! Ron Stoppable! You two are to join Mr. Antoine in his office."

After a few moments of hesitation Mr. Barkin, "Now people! I have a class to get back to teaching!"

Kim and Ron both bolt to the door where they join Brick before they all leave the classroom.

**(Later)**

Mr. Antoine, the school's principal was not anything like Mr. Barkin. In fact, where Mr. Barkin was hard man, Mr. Antoine was a kind man and the very reason that Kim and Ron were able to go on so many missions without any kind of trouble.

Mr. Antoine sighs and says, "Kim… Ron… I truly believe that you two would never just skip school to play hooky. You two have saved the world more times than there are cars in this city. That is why I'm willing to give some leeway in this case but I need to know what happened here."

Kim and Ron look at each other before Ron nods to her, confident that she could explain things better than he could.

The others in the room along with Kim and Ron were all the girls, minus Yori were sitting in the room and hoping that Kim could truly do the impossible and get them all off before their parents were called in.

Kim takes a deep breath and says, "Well, it all started when Amelia and Ron agreed to go on a date, with each other."

Mr. Antoine turns his head before looks at Amelia with skepticism before she nods and says, "It is true, I asked him to go out with me."

Mr. Antoine looks back at Kim and says gently, "Please continue Kimberly"

Kim fidgets a little and says, "Well, Ron had never had a date before so he asked me and Monique for help."

Mr. Antoine nods and says, "I see. That was very kind of you two to help Ron."

Ron smiles a little and says, "She's my best friend Mr. A"

Mr. Antoine smiles softly and nods before he says, "So I have heard. Now please continue Kimberly."

Kim's cheeks were still a little flushed from the compliment from Ron before she says, "Well, the date started innocently enough but before long, Zita tried to help while they were at the theater."

Mr. Antoine says, "Excuse me, but do you mean Zita Flores?"

Kim nods as she says, "That's the one"

Mr. Antoine says, "Please continue"

Kim says, "Well, after that Ron and Amelia continued on without Zita's help and they went to eat. At which they ran into another girl who suggested the baseball game. Ron got excited and we all went to play a short game."

Mr. Antoine says, "Who is all in this "We" that you are refurring to?"

Kim lightly blushes and says, "Um, Ron, Amelia, Monique, and Bernadine"

Mr. Antoine thinks, "I think I see a pattern developing here. I need more information to be sure."

Kim says, "When we got there, we met up with the rest of the girls that you see here and we all played some baseball but..." She thinks, "I guess it is ok to mention Yori since Fukushima was on the news." She says, "Fukushima, the ninja from the news showed up and kidnapped Tara to get Ron to follow him to a place he had set up just so he could get revenge on Ron for a earlier defeat."

Mr. Antoine thinks, "Ron is either a very lucky guy or incredibly unlucky guy. I can't decide which just yet." He says, "So everyone went along with Ron to help save Tara?"

Kim nods slowly, as she tries to keep out how all the girls were chasing after Ron and somehow he had remained clueless during it all.

Mr. Antoine smiles a little as he says, "That was very nice of you girls, I am proud of you all." He thinks, "I think there is more to this story than she's telling. I find it hard to believe they would all just join in on a date unless they had other motives less than pure."

Kim says, "The battle was very intense and Ron saved a few lives during it, including my own." She looks at Ron and thinks, "Oh Ron... I wish I could tell you how I really feel about you."

Mr. Antoine watches the look between Kim and Ron and thinks, "She loves him. I know that look because my own wife gives it to me all the time." He couldn't tell if Ron felt the same way but a quick look over the other girls revealed that all the girls were at the very least crushing on Ron before he thinks, "I know what he is now. Ron is the luckiest, unlucky guy ever."

Mr. Antoine says to Kim, "So what happened after the battle?"

Kim says, "Well... Ron passed out from the intense battle and when both the news and the police showed up, we stuck around long enough to tell what was going on and then left. We carried him as far as the park where we all too succumed to exhaustion and because it was a cool evening we all laid down to share body warmth."

Mr. Antione remembers that is was cool and a bit breezy that night so her story made sense. He says, "What happened next?"

Kim says, "I don't know about how the picture came to be. I was asleep." Her cheeks were warm as she blushed a bit deeply in her embarassment.

Mr. Antoine turns to Ron and says, "Since you appear to be awake in the picture, I assume you have an answer Ronald?"

Ron gulps and says, "Ah-Ah-Ah, I do... I had just woken up a minte before because Brick was playing music on his cellphone and when he saw us. He took a picture and left."

Mr. Antoine then turns to Brick and says, "Is that what happened?"

All eyes, paritcuarlly unhappy ones from the female persuasian all turn to face Brick. He can see and feel the angry eyes upon him as he says, "Y-Yeah, that is the way it happened. I was going through the park, listening to my music when I spotted this weird tent made of earth. I loook'd inside and there he was with all the babes around him so I took the picture."

Mr . Antoine raises a eyebrow and says, "An Earth tent? The park doesn't have anything like that."

Brick chuckles before he says, "It did then dude! It looked really cool!"

Ron suddenly speaks up and says nervously, "I ah... can explain the tent... You see, I um...woke up before Brick showed up and noticed the girls were getting cold so..." He looks around nervously around at everyone in the room and says, "I used my mystical monkey force powers to create a tent to keep everyone warm."

Kim says, "Aw, that is so sweet of you Ron..." with all the girls agreeing quickly and for the first time in a long while on anything upon the fact that what he'd done was sweet.

Mr. Antoine softly chuckles at the display before him and thinks, "Ok, so it looks like Ron will live another day..." He pauses to look at the way one of the girls was flexing her hands while staring in a way that told him Brick was in for a **world** of hurt.

Mr. Antoine says, "Mr. Brick, regardless of the circumstances in which you found the girls. You had no right to take such a photo and even less right to show it around the school thereby embarassing the girls. It shows a complete disrespect for your fellow classmates and for this school!"

Mr. Antoine sits down and says, "I'm afraid I'm left with no choice but I will have call your parents and tell them what you did. Then the three of us will decide whether to suspend you or put you in detention. Either way, you will be suspended from doing any football for a while."

Brick's eyes grow wide as he says, "Wait... no football? But I'm the quarterback!"

Mr. Antoine says, "I realize this but that status does not grant you immunity to the laws of society or this school." He pauses and looks directly at Brick as he says, "It is either this or I could leave the room for 20 mins and leave you to face whatever the girls think you have coming your way until I return."

Brick's eyes dart around the room as he gulps audibly and even he can see that he'd rather be suspended for a little while, rather than never play again after being at the hands of so many angry girls. One of whom was Kim Possible, a girl who reportedly knew more martial art styles than he could count with both hands.

Brick may not have been the sharpest pencil in the box, but even he had a sense of self preservation. He says nervously, "Uh... I choose to live. I mean go ahead and call my parents and..." He finds it hard to say what he had to say next, "t-take...m-m-m-me off of f-f-football... I deserve it." His shoulders slump in defeat after he says that.

The angry atmosphere in the room goes down, not completely but enough that Brick felt like he would live at least.

Mr. Antoine sighs softly as he hated to do that to Brick as knew the lad wasn't really bad, just didn't use his brains much which was why he was still in school after six years. He knew he would push to keep Brick out of sight until the girls cooled off which he guessed would be a week given the way things usually went around his school.

Mr. Antoine says, "Ok everyone but Brick can leave now to return to their classes and I don't want to hear of anyone taking actions against Brick or they'll face my angry side! Believe me! When I get angry, I'm worse than Mr. Barkin!"

Everyone just silently looks at each other with doubtful expressions on their faces before they all stand up except for Brick Flagg. He just stayed in his seat, looking down and sighing once more.

Kim pauses at the door as she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. If anyone knew how Brick didn't think, it was her as as a cheerleader from watching him on the field and from her limited talks with him. She looks at Ron who nods in understanding before she says, "Mr. Antoine? I... want to say something..."

Since all the other girls had already left, Mr Antoine smiles as he says, "Somehow, I am not surprised at how you and Ron came back. Let me guess, you two came back to try and convince me to be more lenient on Brick. Am I right?"

Both Kim and Ron nod slowly before Kim says, "So...uh, you're not really upset?"

Mr. Antoine chuckles, "Kimberly, if I hadn't punished Brick the way I did. Then it was obvious that Brick wasn't going to see his next football game without being in a full bodycast."

Brick weakily says, "Kim... Ron... I'm sorry. I hope you two can forgive me."

Kim smiles just a little as that had what she really wanted to hear. A nice, sincere and not threat prompted apology. She says, "Thank you Brick, I appreciate that."

Ron says, "Don't sweat it man, I forgive you too. I know you didn't mean any harm by it."

Mr. Antoine says with mock seriousness, "I think you two should get to class or... should I get Mr. Barkin to help me out?"

Ron laughs and says, "Ok, I get the picture! We're going now!" He the grabs Kim by the elbow and whispers, "Come on KP, lets go before he really _does_ get Mr. Barkin involved."

Their next class wasn't together and they had all spent enough time in the office to miss the rest of their class.

Tara walks up and says shyly, "Hey Ron... can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" Her eyes glancing at Kim.

Kim nods and says, "I'll just go get some water from the fountain... be right back." She walks away and wonders what Tara wanted to talk to Ron about. She figures it probably had something to do with what happened in the office.

Tara says, "Hey Ron... um... about earlier at Kim's house..." She blushes as Ron says, "Don't worry, I understand. You were just thanking me for that deal with Fukushima."

Tara looks Ron directly in the eyes and says, "No... I mean yes... in a way I was but... I was... I mean..." She stops and takes a deep breath with her eyes closed before she says as she opens her eyes, "Ron, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Tara couldn't believe she finally got the nerve to ask him straight to his face and now she waited to see his answer.

Just then, Kim returns from the fountain and says, "Hey Ron, can I talk you for a moment? It is about your date with Amelia..." She pulls Ron away and once she is out of earshot she says, "Ron, I need to know something. Did you like the way Amelia asked you out for a date instead of you trying to ask?"

Ron smiles goofy-like as he says, "Yeah, it is nice to hear a lady that actually wants to be with the Ronster instead of putting myself out there only to be shot down repeatedly."

Kim looks down as she says, "Oh... I see..." She thinks, "I guess it would be pretty hard to take even for someone like Ron after a while." She says, "Well, here's the thing Ron... I have been thinking about you for some time. As..."

Ron says, "A best friend? Pre-K pals? a partner?" before Kim almost shouts, "Ron! As in a date! I want to date you!"

Ron blinks and thinks, "Two beautifl cheerleader girls, one of whom is my best friend, asking me for a date? What are the chances?"

Ron nervously says, "Y-Y-You want to be my date? Like to the movies this week?"

Kim smiles and says, "Yes! I thought you'd never ask me!" She gives him a quck smooch on the lips before she says with a smile, "I've got to get my homework from the locker. I'll see you next class Ron!" She runs off down the corridor, leaving Ron to wonder what just happened.

Tara walks up and says, "R...Ron? About my question?"

Ron turns to face her and says, "Yes Tara?" Still a little dazed by his best friend wanting to date him out of the blue like that and somehow wrangling a date with him.

Tara smiles as she thinks she hears, "Yes Tara" and says, "Oh thank you Ron!" before she gives him a quick kiss on the lips! She says, "Thank you Ron! You can't imagine how happy you've just made me!"

The warning bell goes off and she says, "Oh! I still need to grab my stuff from my locker! I've got to go! Thank again Ron!" and then with a peck to the cheek she runs off with both unaware that eyes had watched the whole thing.

Ron walks in a daze, grabbing his books from his locker and making it to his class which didn't have Kim in it for that period. He thinks, "I've got two dates? I've got TWO dates?" It isnt until the class is half over that the thought finally sinks in an he shouts "Boo-yah!" causing everyone to just stare at him for a few minutes. He lamely chuckles and says, "Ah-heh... gotta love this class?"

With all the weirdness that usually went on with Ron, no one gave him another thought or look and the class continued.

Ron thinks, "Oh man... I hope this doesn't all turn out to be some sort of strange, wonderful dream."

**The End...for now?**

* * *

**AN: **Well everyone, I hope you're happy. Tara got to ask Ron out, so did Kim and now I have you all probably wondering if all this was a dream on Ron's behalf. What do you think? Dream? Not a dream but a wonderful reality? Do you want to see a sequel? Yes or No? What would happen if Ron tries to go out on a date with either/both girls? Would it be like a Betty/Veronica/Archie thing with Amelia being that redhead whose name I can't remember? As usual, all thoughts, ideas, A-Team items, Second Life money and more are welcome! 


End file.
